Shackles and Chains
by Northernstar99
Summary: Slaughtered...every Targaryen except a fair-haired girl. No one could raise their swords against her, perhaps it had something to do with her beauty or innocence. But that wasn't the case for The Lannisters, they need her alive. Everyone is either trying to kill her or manipulate her. "Safe and sound" in her tower that was her supposed the life until that is she met Jaime Lannister
1. One

**Wow, 11 stories later… I really hope you guys like this new story that I've come up with. It'll take time to get things moving if you guys feel it's slow. Anyways I really, really hope you guys love this story because I want this story to be interesting and entertaining for you guys. **

**January Jones is what I picture my OC to look like so it's on my profile if you guys want to check it out. This story I really hope doesn't seem THAT confusing and it's Rated M for a very good reason. I DO NOT OWN GAME OFF THRONES; ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE SHOW AND GEORGE R.R MARTIN!**

* * *

Empty. Yes, that is what you would call most of her life as a child. Every time she stepped out of her chambers which to her was a prison cell, she had all eyes on her. It was a very lonely childhood that claimed her. She felt that Death was just around the corner for her, waiting to spread its wings and abduct her. Tyrion Lannister was her only friend and she liked that and respected it.

He never told her the politics of the outside world like she had asked him too against his advice. She saw and heard what it had done to people. She didn't want that. Tyrion practically taught her everything she knew. Filling her curious mind with books and riddles.

Marianna sat on the balcony seat, resting her head on her arms as she watched the busy city from above. She would be lying to say that she was fine in her chambers and didn't care for the outside world, but she wanted to know more of the world that she was supposed to be apart of ever since her birth.

"Mari," Tyrion groaned in irritation.

She shook her head. "No, no. I don't want to."

"You have no choice according to every other person outside of this room," he said, walking forward.

She sat up. "Choice? That is a word I'm not familiar with. Did I ever even have a choice?"

Tyrion's face softened. "I'm sorry. Believe me, I tried to convince them otherwise, but being the dwarf that I am, they don't want to listen. Besides everyone is excited to meet you."

Mari scoffed. "I highly doubt that since only a few have met me."

"Name them," he said smirking.

She couldn't help, but smile a little. "Well, King Robert, Lord Tywin, Queen Cersei, Grand Maester Pycelle, Ned Stark, and Ser Barristan."

Tyrion sat down and squeezed her hands in reassurance. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I've never been out of this room. I wonder what they're going to do to me."

"Breathe. When you're there and you start to get nervous, just breathe."

She nodded and breathed in and out, her eyes never leaving Tyrion's. "Will you be there?"

Tyrion shook his head and said apologetically, "No, Mari, I will not. But-"

She groaned mockingly. "Ugh! I hate when you have buts in your sentences."

He smirked. "But my older brother, Jaime has been assigned to be your guard so he'll be there."

"Yay," she said with fake enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

"My brother volunteered to be your guard."

"I've never even met your brother so why would he want to guard me?" She asked curiously. "By volunteered, do you mean forced? And by forced, I mean you must've blackmailed him into doing this."

"I would never," he mocked his hurt. "If anything, I simply suggested that I have a friend that needs to be protected at all cost."

"How considerate of you," she mocked back. "But I don't want nor do I need to have some guard."

"Jaime is one of the best."

"Nope."

"He's claim to be the most handsome man in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

"That means nothing to me."

"I'll tell him to obey your every command."

She chuckled. "He's a Lannister and your brother if I may add so I doubt that he would listen to me."

He sighed. "You're probably right about that. He's the only person I trust with you."

"The irony in that sentence is like Valaryian steel." She told him. "You're asking me to trust the man whose family murdered my entire family."

"Not your entire family. Don't be so dramatic." He argued as he stood up.

"Dramatic? I'm surprised that I even made it to the age of nineteen with everyone trying to either kill, rape, or manipulate me."

She groaned and sat on her large bed with a huff. "Why can't I just stay here? Where it's safe and sound."

Tyrion walked to the door and said, "Because they don't trust you, my dear. It is that simple. They think that if they leave you behind then you could and I know you will find a way to escape."

She rolled her eyes as Tyrion left her chambers and closed the door behind him. She stared up into the oval and high ceiling, counting. She quickly stood up and darted for the balcony. She hovered over the edge, looking for a spot to land on. Lucky for her, there were strong and fat vines against the brick wall, durable enough to climb.

Mari smiled in victory as she braided her long and curly cloned hair and decided to dress in breeches, a sky blue tunic and a coat that matched her tunic. She laced her white breeches and brown boots. She climbed on the stone railing, straddling it as she reached over with her foot and stuck it on a branch. She hopped off and not the vines, steadying herself as she swayed from side to side a little.

Mari started to gracefully yet carefully, climb down…one vine at a time. She knew that she would have to be back before the sun goes down since that was when the guards searched the grounds for intruders. She always felt guilty for sneaking out without Tyrion knowing since he thought that she had never been outside. She always had some sort of adventure every time she went outside. She perfected the act of deceiving and lying to everyone, thanks to Tyrion. She gave a fake name to all of her "friends" in case they betrayed her which she knew they would when the time came. It seemed as though she had a friend in every department in the city. She wished she had the courage to step out of the gates of King's Landing, but she knew that they would hunt her down. Then kill her just like they did to her family.

No, she had to live. If not for them, then for vengeance. Her older brother and little sister were across the Narrow Sea. Exiled. She would've been with them if it had not been for King Robert and Lord Tywin. They decided that they would keep her here in order to keep the rest of her family away. They taught her everything she needed to know. Her lessons on the houses and grounds. She even had some lessons from a maester, not Pycelle of course because she had a strange feeling about him. The Queen talked to her about being a woman, a lady…and what their duties were. Not many people knew about nor have they laid eyes on her.

If her family came back…then she would die. She no longer feared Death, but welcomed it for the possibility of being with her family again. Yes, you could say it was a strange thing to think about, but it was the truth. It was the horrible reality of it all; they took everything from her and if by chance she does make it on a ship out of Westeros, she knew that the little voice inside of her head that kept on telling her to go anywhere, but Essos…she would take it.

Mari hopped off the vines when she was close to the ground. She walked towards her secret passage into the city from The Red Keep. She ducked under some bushes and to a small crypt. She pushed the door open then it closed it with the rope on the outside. She walked down about four or five flights of stairs that lead to a tunnel. Mari had little light in the tunnel, but luckily the sun was bright in the city that it beamed through the manholes in the ground.

She turned a corner and found the little cave opening. She then causally walked out of it and into the busy street. She looked around and noticed she was near Flea Bottom which meant closer to Littlefinger's main brothel. She avoided that place because of Tyrion. As she passed by it, a woman's rich voice called from above on the balcony, "Evy!"

Mari looked up and smiled at Ros, who was waving down at her. "Ros! How are you?"

"Perfectly well. You mind explaining to me why I haven't seen you in a while? Have you got a man?"

Mari rolled her grayish-blue eyes. She had two lives. One belonged to Marianna Targaryen; a prisoner, a highborn, a princess, and a quiet kept away person. Another belonged to Evelyn Blackwell, Evy for short; a commoner, friend to many, adventurous, a free bird, and a firecracker.

"I have no man nor might I ever." Mari stepped closer to the brothel. "As for my whereabouts I had some out of city business to do." And by out of city business, she was talking about being occupied by Tyrion…and her damn lessons.

"Right," Ros said skeptically. She turned and walked back into the brothel. Mari walked further down the street until she reached the market area. She had many coins; gold and sliver all in her pouch attached to her pocket on the inside of her coat. She browsed around the stalls.

"Evy!" The butcher exclaimed happily. His chubby face lighting up. He slammed the knife in the table and wiped his hands on his apron. He came forward and hugged her tightly, picking her up off her feet, hands pinned at her side.

She laughed and croaked, "Malith, so lovely to see you again."

He laughed and set her down. "Did ya' get chubby?"

She gestured to his beer belly and said, "If I've gotten fat, I'm still skinner than you."

He laughed heartily. "Oh Evy! I'm glad to see a pretty face like yours around this shit hole."

"You're right. This place is a shit hole." She mused. "Well, I've got things to do. See some old friends."

"You don' get out much, do ya'?"

"No, no, I don't." She shouted as she walked back into the bust streets.

She browsed some more, she wanted to buy some things but she couldn't risk Tyrion finding out. She stopped at the fabric stall that had all colors of laces and silks hanging on the stall that blew through the wind. She smiled politely at the old crone they called, "Mandarin". She sighed softly as her fingers grazed the fabric in awe and then turned to walk away. She was looking around when she bumped into a hard and broad chest.

She immediately fell on her ass with a soft grunt. She looked up at the person saying, "Next time, watch where you're going."

The tall stranger held his hand out and smirked smugly down at her, but she could only see his mouth because the sun at been blocking the top half of it. She rolled her eyes and stood up, not taking his hand. She wiped the dirt off her butt and hands. Now the she was on her feet and the sun wasn't blocking her view of him. He was definitely a lot taller than her. He had blonde hair, amused green eyes; he was handsome though not enough to charm the pieces of clothing off of her. What really made her irritated was that smile her was giving her right then.

"Next time you too should watch where you're going, girl." He said with complete ease.

She scoffed. "I did know. You're the one who clearly didn't."

She decided that it was best to ignore him and walk away. She walked past him, irritated at his rudeness. _At least, he could've said sorry_, she thought. Suddenly a hand caught her arm, stopping her. She whirled around and yanked her arm out the blonde stranger's hand.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" She practically shouted, some people stopped in the streets to ponder at them.

He had a questionable look on his face, possibly shock. She waited for him to answer her. He seemed to be in some sort of daze. Her eyes caught the large sword on his belt. She groaned and knew that she had to get out of the market place, quickly. "You're a knight. That would explain your arrogance and gull to think that you have a right to touch me."

He smirked amusingly at her again. "My arrogance?"

"Yes, your arrogance. Did I stutter?" She said easily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He cocked his head to the side and mirrored her. "No, I heard you, but I'm wondering if you know who I am?"

"Nope," she said immediately.

"Really? Obviously you know I'm a knight, but-"

"Your sword. It's…" she tried to find words that a commoner would have used. "Fancy-lookin'"

He glanced down at the sword and he was about to turn it over that must've showed the house sigil it was made from, but he hid it more into his leather coat. She sadly didn't get a glance to look at it. He frowned for a moment as he questioned, "You speak proper. What's your name?"

Ok, now she had to leave. He was getting suspicious of her. Not only did he ask her of her name, but he was eyeing her curiously. She raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "You want my name," He nodded. "Then you can go and fuck yourself."

She turned and was about to walk away. He side stepped her and stood in front of her, blocking her way. She briefly closed her eyes in annoyance. "Let me go."

"Tell me your name," he ordered.

"Why? Because you're a knight?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"That means nothing to me." She said with confidence.

"Name. Now."

"It's Anna. Anna Valamor." She lied. She prayed to the gods that he was stupid enough to believe her lie.

He stepped aside and silently gestured to go forward. Not taking his eyes off his, cautious of him just in case. She turned her eyes forward and quickly walked away. Though a thought came to her. _What if he knew I was lying and follows me home, _she thought worriedly. So as she turned a corner, her eyes caught a glimpse of his blonde head way behind her. He was following her. Mari smirked, already knowing how to lose him.

Mari ducked under a ladder, then turned a corner twice, and ran to a ladder that led up to one of the buildings in a dead-end alley. She climbed it quickly and hopped onto the balcony and braced her back against the wall. She peaked up a little and she saw him glancing around for her. He looked up, down, side to side, probably wondering where she was. She heard the ladder rattle a little and her eyes darted to an archway. Her heart started to pound furiously in her chest and the palms of her hands started to sweat. Mari crawled to it on her knees and got up immediately as she neared the other door.

She ran down the stairs and to the streets. She ran down them as fast as her legs could take her and she briefly realized that it was almost sundown which meant that she had to hurry back to her prison before supper with Tyrion as usual. She scratched her arm as she ducked under the bushes, then she climbed out of the crypt and glanced cautiously around for any of the guards. She was almost out of breath as she reached the bottom of the keep.

Mari grabbed the vines and stuck her foot on as she climbed hastily up them. She dared herself not to look down even though she had done this before; the fear of heights still frightened her. She grabbed on the railing and hopped on it. She swung her body around and jumped on the balcony. She sighed as she went inside, seeing that no one was there…yet. As she made her way to the bathing chamber, she started to take off her clothes. When she passed her mirror, she grimaced at her reflection. She had pieces of leaves and tiny sticks in her hair. She started to pick them out slowly because they would pull her hair of she did it quickly.

When she was done, she rubbed a wet wash cloth on her face and some parts of her body. She let her hair down in fair waves down her back. She pulled on the same dress she was wearing before; a lavender gown that was long and the neckline went below her shoulders.

She then as she slipped on her shoes, a knock was at her door. "Are you decent?" Tyrion's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes." She answered and the door opened.

He smiled at her. "You are a delightful sight after a long day, my lady."

"Thank you, my lord," she said politely. Just then their smiles faded as they heard the Sept's bells ring loud.

"Jon Arryn, the Hand of The King, he's dead." Tyrion said.

Mari wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say about the hand. She barely knew the man. All she knew was what she heard which was that he was old and the hand…and Lord Of The Vale and The Eyrie, Warden Of The East and Lord Arryn. Their sigil was a moon and a falcon, and their motto was "As High as Honor".

He sighed and went to the pitcher of wine that the servants brought in along with the plates of delicious food, saying, "So how was your day? Boring as usual?"

"You don't want to know." She teased.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ok, so I really hope you guys like this new story because so far it may seem boring, but it will get better. I REALLY, REALLY hope you guys love or like this story enough to review, favorite, or follow and then stick with me here on it until the very end. Anyways I really hope you guys like with what I'm going to do in this new installment. You'll probably hate me, but whatever.**

* * *

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! Thank you all for reading.**


	2. Two

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! Here is the next installment. Hope you all like it. **

**Marianna's look for Winterfell and now is now on my profile if you guys want an image of it. Elsa's coronation dress from Frozen. (I know, but it was the only outfit I could think of right then)**

* * *

They were going to Winterfell today…and she was stepping out into the world for the first time in nineteen years or so they thought. New handmaidens had been brought to her, but she that they were spies for the Lannisters so she was careful and cautious with them. They dressed her in an elegant way that made her frown when she looked in the mirror. They wanted to make her look presentable.

They tied her blonde hair up and pinned it in a sophisticated bun. They put her in a dark teal corset gown and a black velvet long sleeve tucked into her corset and covered the skin of her body including her breasts, all of her arms except her hands of course. They draped her with a purple cloak that was buttoned at her neck and pulled back. They handed her blue gloves and she frowned ever more.

"It's already hot today. Do I need to wear this?" Mari complained to the handmaiden.

"Yes, the Queen commanded it."

"Did she command the gloves or for every part of my body to be covered except my face?" She challenged.

The handmaiden froze in shock at her brutal honesty. "I don't know, m'lady."

"Right," Mari replied. She sighed and then rolled her eyes as she grabbed the gloves. She slipped them on her delicate hands and stood tall as one of the Kingsguard strode in. She smiled politely at Ser Barristan.

He bowed and returned her smile. "Lady Marianna, you are…you have grown into a beautiful proper lady. Your father and mother would've been proud."

She tried to smile, but failed at it. "You think so."

"I know so, my lady." He replied confidently.

"Leave us," she commanded the handmaidens.

They hesitated before leaving. Mari didn't think that they would've been proud as he said they would. To her at least. Ser Barristan was always so kind to her like an uncle, he never once disrespected her family…only told her the truth which was what she wanted. He was a true and honorable knight and man.

Mari walked a little closer and asked, "I want to know about Ser Jaime, the man who is now the guard protecting me. You're the only one who has ever been honest with me."

He shifted on his feet a little as if he was uncomfortable and she said, "I know what I'm asking you is probably disrespectful towards your sworn brothers, but I only know what I am told by Lord Tyrion."

"What is that, my lady?"

"That he killed my father, he's a Lannister, charming, handsome, one of the best fighters in Westeros, and that he's an arrogant ass."

Ser Barristan laughed and nodded. "Those are all true things, my lady. Ser Jaime will protect you, he is sworn to by his Grace." He came closer and whispered in her ear, "But be cautious towards him and care for what you say. He may be sworn to be protecting you, but I have little doubt that he will go against it."

"I understand, ser. Thank you."

"Take my advice to you, my lady. You already know not to trust anyone so don't start with Jaime Lannister or any other Lannister for that matter. I care for you as if you were my own." He told her honestly.

She smiled and took his arm as he led her to the Throne Room to be announced and greeted. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, the palms of her hand started to sweat so she flexed them a little. She bit her bottom lip as they approached the large double doors. She let go of Ser Barristan, who gave her a questioning look.

"I do not want to cower before them and give the satisfaction. I am a Targaryen and a dragon, which means something to them." She said with confidence and Ser Barristan smiled in approval.

"Tyrion Lannister has taught you well." He said right before the doors opened and he stood behind her.

She felt intimidate as they opened and revealed the court, who all had their eyes directed towards her. She wondered what King Robert told them…she held her head up high as she confidently walked forward into the room. As she went down the steps, people strained their necks to see her and some sat up a little. She walked forward to the same Iron Throne that her father and his grandfather and his father before him all sat upon and ruled the Seven Kingdoms. She was always made that the throne was big, but as the king sat on it, it only made it seem smaller which made her relax a little.

She stopped in front of him and noticed that his sons and daughters and the queen were at his side, all looking at her with curious eyes. She gracefully curtsied all the way to the ground, remembering what Queen Cersei at taught her when she a little girl and bowed her head, "Your Grace, My Queen."

After a long moment of her still on the ground with her head bent, the king said, "You may stand."

She stood up and laced her fingers in front of her, standing up straight. He eyed at from up and down and the whole time she kept on calming herself down. Mari glanced around with her eyes and wondered if Ser Jaime was here, watching her with also curious eyes…maybe even angry eyes. Tyrion wasn't here so she was even more nervous now.

Cersei decided to speak up since the king was still quite, "Marianna, my darling. How lovely it is to see you again. You've gotten tall and you look like a real proper lady."

"Thank you, Your Grace," she said politely although she didn't mean it. "I am very gracious that I am out of my tower."

"I imagine that seeing this room might bring back memories."

"No, your grace, it doesn't. This room means nothing to me," she said honestly and easily. She meant that part…since she couldn't remember her childhood; she didn't care for the throne even though she was supposed to.

The king suddenly laughed and caused most to jump because it was sudden. "The irony. You would think that this room-this throne would mean a great deal to a Targaryen having them made by them." He shook his head in an amused way. "Seven hells, I'm surprised that you haven't escaped yet. If I were you, I would have already attempted at least three times a day."

_Only if he knew,_ she thought mischievously. Mari shrugged. "The only way to escape is through my balcony window and I don't intend to die soon…and young."

He chuckled and then became serious after he eyed her again. He leaned forward in the throne and pointed to her, "The only reason I'm lettin' you go to Winterfell is because I don't trust you or anyone else for that matter to leave you alone for a moment. Do you hear me? You will go to Winterfell and you will not cause any trouble or you'll spend the rest of your life back in that tower."

"What if I do behave then what?" she asked curiously.

He leaned back and said, "Then I'll give you more freedom. Do we have a deal?"

She nodded and bowed. "Yes, Your Grace. Thank you."

He waved her off saying, "Alright, now go pack your things. We leave in a few hours."

She turned to leave, but then he stopped her saying, "Wait! I almost forgot."

She furrowed her eyebrows as he continued, "Ser Jaime Lannister will be your guard. Wherever you go, he goes, do you understand?" She nodded. "Kingslayer! Come."

In the corner of her eye, she saw the people move aside to let him through. She turned her head to him and had to hold in the gasp that came lodged in her throat. It was him…the arrogant asshole of a knight, who followed her and practically terrorized her. She was close to going down on her knees in front of King Robert and begging him to change her guard, but instead her lips stayed shut. He is smirking at her! That little ass was smirking at her. She couldn't believe that he freaking smirking at her right now.

_Why in the seven isn't he surprised_, she thought, _did he already know who I was…was he that good of a guard. _

Se couldn't help, but ask, "Are y-you sure this is him?"

Some of the court giggled and chuckled at her question, but she was dead serious. The king seemed surprised by her question, but then quickly shoved it off. "Yes, this is him. Why do you know him?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I-I just wanted to be sure that it was him. I'm cautious."

Mari turned her head back to Jaime and practically glared at him until the king spoke again, "This _is_ Ser Jaime. He will be at your side, day and night."

She nodded and turned to walk away. She could hear the clanking of his Kingsguard amour behind her as he followed behind. Mari kept on wondering if he knew who she was already when they met in the market place. She glanced in the corner of her eye at him for a brief moment. He was staring straight ahead, an impassive expression on his face. He actually looked like a glorified bodyguard. He was everything Tyrion and Ser Barristan said he was. He indeed was handsome and looked strong, she didn't need to question his arrogance and charm having already witnessed it. Twice.

It was dead silence between them except for the birds chirping, the Sept's bells ringing the time, the clank of her heels, and Jaime's amour. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword. The sword shined brightly in the sunlight, the golden lion's head that was the hilt, gleamed in her eyes. She rolled her eyes at the Lannister pride. They climbed about three flights of stairs in the tower, everyone regarded them with a curious look.

Mari knew it was because he was the Kingslayer of Aerys, her father and she was Aery's daughter, a Targaryen. She wondered if Jaime would kill her…someday he might if provoked. Once they reached the door, she turned to him saying, "Ser Jaime, stay out here. I don't need protection in my chambers."

"The King asked me to guard you. I don't trust your handmaidens, _Anna_," he said, smirking.

She pursed her lips at him and said, "I don't need protection."

"Oh, _I_ know that. I've noticed that yesterday when you ran."

"You were following me. What was I supposed to do?"

"They told me that you're never seen anything outside of your tower, but imagine my surprise when I see you, the same girl who gave me a fake name and ran away."

She glared at him and her hands tightened into fists. She studied him for a moment before speaking, "You want something. What is it?"

He only smiled down at her as he leaned over and pushed the door open, gesturing for her to go inside. She reluctantly went inside the chamber. They saw her and curtsied. Mari forced a polite smile on her face. "My lady," they all said in unison.

"Leave." Jaime coldly commanded from beside her.

They all obeyed and left rather quickly-too quickly for Mari's suspicions. Once the door closed, she scoffed and asked, "Do they belong to your family?"

He only gave her a smile again and rolled her mumbling, "Of course."

She immediately unhooked her cloak and threw it on the bed. She gave Jaime a side glance as she poured herself a glass of Dornish wine, "So, Ser Jaime, what do you want for this piece of information you have?"

"I want many things," he said, slowly walking over to her, "most of which you cannot give me, but I can think if a few things."

Mari poured another glass and handed it to him. She took a long gulp of hers and sat down in a chair near the balcony, crossing her legs. "Name them."

He took a drink and asked when he wrinkled his nose at it, "Did Tyrion get this for you?"

"Yes, he did. I know it's strong, you'll get used to the taste," she replied.

Jaime inspected her books, picking a green one up, and then chuckling at it. He set his glass down on the table. "You know for a girl of eighteen, you sound very mature."

"I'm nineteen, Ser Jaime. Are you finally getting to that point in your life when you are too old to count," she quipped.

"I'm not that old."

"For a man of thirty-six, you sure know how to still swing a sword."

He chuckled and came closer. "Thirty-four," he corrected.

"My apologies, I mean thirty-four," she corrected with fake politeness.

They didn't take their eyes off each other's as she drank her wine. Jaime eventually sighed and shook his head. "My brother taught you well it seems."

"Some of it was your brother, another from your sister, and a tiny piece from your father and the people of King's Landing." She replied. "It seems the lions have taken an interest in the dargon, It does not surprise me."

"Do you trust my brother?" he asked curiously.

She chuckled. "It would be wise not to."

"But…"

"But he's like a brother to me," she confessed.

Jaime seemed actually surprised by what she had said to him. She thought that maybe it was because of the way he looked and acted. Maybe it was because of her and which family she came from. She didn't ponder much long on the subject, deciding to ignore it. She sighed dramatically which made the amusement reappear onto his face once again.

"Let's just through the trip to Winterfell. In just two months, it'll be all over and we could go back to our lives. You, guarding the king, and I, pretending to be an easily convinced idiot."

"Dear Gods, the Starks," Jaime said with displeasure and a hint of disgust. "How do they ever survive in that grey wasteland they call home?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I happen to be very interested in the North."

"Why?" he asked distastefully.

"They are the Kings Of Winter for a reason. Besides, from my history lessons, it seems there aren't that many attacks of war over there. Life seems peaceful and simple." She admitted. "Well, the only attacks that have been there are the White Walkers."

Jaime scoffed. "Next you'll be claiming to have seen snarks, grumpkins, and direwolves."

She shook her head. "I believe in many things and snarks and grumpkins aren't one of them."

Mari ushered Jaime out by putting her hands on his golden armored chest, pushing him back. He laughed and walked backwards to the door, "Have I offended you already, my little dragon?"

She stopped pushing him and complained, "Do not call me that."

"Of course, Lady Anna Valamor." He teased.

"Don't call me that either." She complained again.

Jaime's eyes traveled all over body and face before shaking his head saying, "My, you are a firecracker…just like Tyrion said."

She smiled proudly. "I'm a Targaryen. Of course I breathe fire when poked and taunted at."

He smirked. "I'm a Lannister. I roar when being taunted. My teeth and claws come out to play when poked at just as yours do."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door behind him. "Go. I hardly need protection from my clothes."

He turned and opened the door, but not before saying, "Be down in the courtyard in an hour or I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you out myself, little dragon."

Mari was so enraged that she grabbed the closest she could find which was a pillow and threw it out the door at him. He laughed and side stepped it by ducking his head thus making it hit the wall.

"Good riddance, Lannister," she shouted at him.

* * *

She had about four handmaidens behind her. Two on each side in a line. She saw Jaime with a white horse and a black horse that were getting saddled and brushed. She could already tell that the white horse belonged to Jaime because it was draped in gold and white. The golden scales on its back matched the Kingsguard uniform. He smirked at her which made her unconsciously roll her eyes at him. She stopped abruptly and turned to her shocked handmaidens. They seemed to take a step back in fear as Mari put her hands on her slender hips. _It's because they know who my family is;_ she thought darkly, _they know that I am supposed to be a princess…the princess._

"Please leave me be. All of you are suffocating me right now so go away." She commanded.

They hesitated before scurrying away. Mari didn't like handmaidens mostly because she never had them. Tyrion always brought her food whenever she politely asked him to. She briefly wondered what Tyrion had told Jaime about her. As she turned back around, she searched for him, but couldn't find his blonde head.

Jaime spotted her right away having been the only person with almost sliver hair and completely clothed in a mysterious way though she would never notice it. He kept on staring at her, not bothering to listen to the other members of the Kinsguard. Jaime had a surprise for Marianna that he couldn't wait until she saw it; he wanted to see the look on her face. He would never admit it out loud, but he was staring to like teasing her and her teasing him back with her sharp tongue. He had no doubt that it not only her Targaryen fire, but his brother as well… and her friends in poorer parts of The Capital.

Tyrion came beside him saying, "My dear brother, I hope you know that it is very rude to stare at a lady especially her."

Jaime kept on staring at her as he said, "She's…she is a strange kind of lady."

Tyrion smirked. "She's not just any lady, you know. She's a Targaryen…do not underestimate her, Jaime. She is after all the Mad King's daughter."

Jaime's jaw tightened at the mention of Aerys…the king he was sworn to protect…the king whom he shoved a sword through his back…and the father of Mariana Targaryen, The Princess In Highest Room In The Tallest Tower and the girl he is now sworn to protect. He thought of the irony in that sentence and chuckled to himself a little. He had heard many songs about the girl who survived Robert's wrath for some reason. He remembered being told that with just one look at the drunken king she was spared her life and not exiled like the rest of them.

Jaime finally turned to his little brother, amusement filling his eyes. "It would be foolish not to."

Tyrion glanced up at him, squinting his eyes to prevent the bright sun from blinding him. This was one of the things that Tyrion really detested about being a dwarf. "Good to know you're not stupid." He smiled mischievously. "This time at least."

The brother laughed as Marianna walked towards them, her hips swaying side to side and her purple cloak slightly flying gracefully in the wind. If anyone hadn't laid eyes on the queen and had seen Marianna instead they would have thought her to be the Queen of The Seven Kingdoms with the way she walked and looked like.

She stopped and groaned at her horse and what had been put on it. She gave Jaime a look and asked, "Did you do this?"

Jaime and Tyrion both looked to the black horse, Jaime pretending to act surprised and Tyrion knitting his eyebrows in dislike. He really had to put that on her horse after he had just told him not to provoke her. "Oh well, I guess one of the stable boys thought it would be best for everyone to know who you are."

The black horse was draped in Targaryen colors, the sigil of the blood red three-headed dragon on the horse's back, black scales across the front reminding her of her house. She subconsciously walked slowly up the horse and trailed her fingers over the scales and the house sigil embroidered on its sides. She immediately let go of the anger she held for Jaime and as she stroked the horse's coat, she turned to him and said softly, "Thank you, Ser Jaime."

Tyrion's eyes kept on looking between the two, trying to figure out what was happening. He was even more confused when Jaime stepped closer to her and she stepped back, but Jaime put his hands on her waist and lifted her up on the side saddle. They held each other's eyes for a moment, but just as it quickly came, it disappeared that quickly.

Mari grabbed the reins of her horse and said, "I'm already staring to hate this dress because I can't ride in it."

She shifted in her seat to get a better and more comfortable position as Jaime mounted his horse. Tyrion looked up at Mari and she smiled at him, "It's so good to see a face I actually like."

Tyrion smiled. "Has my brother already gotten on your nerves?"

Mari smiled and looked to Jaime as she said, "Your brother is worse than you. I'm surprise someone hasn't already punched him in his pretty face."

Jaime chuckled amusingly. "Many have tried, my lady, but none have succeeded."

"When that day comes, I'll kiss them," she said and urged her horse forward to the rest of the party.

"You'll be waiting a long time then," Jaime shouted and Tyrion mounted his horse.

"You're lucky that she liked it," Tyrion warned.

"Why are you so worked up about her, little brother? Does she frighten you?" Jaime teased.

Tyrion shook his head. "I haven't…she's very unpredictable and smarter than the rest of us. I pity the Starks now."

Jaime knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why is that?"

"You don't know?" Jaime shook his head. "Robert is planning to give her to Ned Stark's eldest son. He'll be The Hand of The King, his eldest daughter betrothed to our beloved nephew Prince Joffrey, and his eldest son betrothed to our dearest Marianna who happens to be a princess and a Targaryen."

"Would have been a princess. If Robert would have heard you saying that she is a princess then your head would be on a spike outside the gates, Tyrion." Jaime warned him.

"We all know that she is a princess, she even looks like one. A very beautiful one, might I add. Ned Stark's boy is very lucky to have a girl like her to warm his bed. Cersei knows it, our father knows it, the king knows it, you know it, I know it, and the whole bloody kingdoms know it, Jaime." Tyrion told him before he went forward with his horse.

The North. Winterfell. The Starks. Betrothals. Jaime mentally groaned at the thought. He rode his horse forward and in no time rode beside Marianna. He knew he should tell her, but something stopped him. If she knew about it then she would have been already across the Narrow Sea with the rest of her clan.

**TBC…**

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Anyways so Marianna is betrothed to Robb right now…her reaction is something else that you do not want to see, trust me. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows!**

* * *

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! Until next time, you guys… **


	3. Three

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. Alright well here is the next installment. I hope you guys like it. REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! Sorry for the long wait. Procrastination played a part.**

* * *

They had been on the road for a month now. They had one more night until they reached Winterfell. Surprisingly, Mari had been able to avoid Jaime at all cost. He was being so protective and hovering over her that it made her want to kick him in the balls. She barely went anywhere and she avoided everyone except Tyrion. People always stared at her like she was either a creature or a good fuck. The queen would eye her curiously every time. Mari still hated Cersei because of what she did to her.

Mari had learned her lesson…she wasn't that naïve little girl anymore. She became a woman when she bled her first moon. Gods that was painful and lucky for her she got to have "the talk" with the queen. Mari was lying on her bed when supper came to her tent. She turned her head at smell of roasted turkey with fresh baked bread. She immediately sat up and slightly covered herself since she was only in her small clothes when she saw Jaime in her large tent. She stood up and grabbed a long overcoat, putting it on.

She strode over to Jaime and glared at him. "What in the seven are you doing?"

He smirked and held up the plates of food that made her mouth watery. "I'm having supper with you."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, looking at the plates of food then at Jaime who was smirking at her. When she looked up at Jaime, she could've sworn that she saw his eyes darken for a moment. She shook her head and sighed, "Fine."

He smiled in victory as he walked over to the table near some candles and placed the plates down. She tied the long overcoat and realized that her hair must look like a mess right then. She slipped on some shoes and sat down in the chair across from Jaime. He poured her some wine and him some as well. She ate her food quietly, keeping in the moans of how delicious the food really was. They ate their food quietly for a moment or two before Jaime spoke up.

"So, why have you been avoiding me all month," Jaime asked casually.

She shrugged and smiled. "It's not just you. I've been avoiding everyone."

"Except my brother it seems." She nodded. He inclined his head to the side. "Why is that, my lady?"

She froze as she was about to take a drink of her wine. She placed it back down onto the table. "Everyone…they stare at me when I walk out of my tent. I know they whisper about me, but still I don't like it. Tyrion doesn't look at me like the way they all do."

"How do I look at you?"

She smiled softly at him. "Cold and distant."

He frowned for a moment before that same smirk appeared on his face. "Why would you care what anyone thinks of you?"

"Why do you?" she shot back.

He held an impassive expression as he answered, "I don't."

"That's a whole lot of shit just came out of your mouth, Ser Jaime." She said shaking her head.

His jaw tightened. "Such vile language, my lady."

"No better than your brother's," she said. "I knew you were ruthless, but I didn't think that you were a liar, Ser Jaime."

"I'm not," he snapped. "Rarely…sometimes…every so often…dear Gods, it depends."

She took a drink of her wine and then laughed. Her laughter filled the tent and then for some odd reason Jaime laughed as well. In just one moment, she reminded him of a younger Cersei and although he knew that if he voiced this aloud then he would probably lose his cock and balls, but that still hadn't met that he couldn't think about it. Mari's rich laughter was intoxicating to Jaime. Jaime had to remind himself that she _wasn't_ his sister and she never will be.

"Everyone's a liar when they have to be. I think that everyone is innocent."

"Then you're naïve."

"Your brother thinks differently."

"What does my dearest brother say about you?"

"You should ask him yourself, ser. I'm not a raven or a pager or your squire." She responded and picked off a piece of her bread.

"I need to tell you something and I rather you not have any sharp objects next to you." Jaime took the knives and forks and put them on the end table. She looked questionably at him.

"What is it," she asked, trying to mask her fear and worry.

He pulled his chair closer to hers and sat back down. "As you know the king is going to Winterfell to ask Lord Stark to be the Hand of the King and for Prince Joffrey's betrothal to Lord Stark's eldest daughter."

"So…" she asked. "What does this have to do with me?"

He sighed and continued, "He suggested something else as well. He wants to make sure that you don't rebel or something since you're a Targaryen so he plans to arrange a marriage between you and Lord Stark's eldest son."

She laughed like a mad person and said through her laughter, "That's too funny. Me, marrying a Stark."

He didn't laugh instead he just stared at her seriously. Mari saw his expression and her face fell into fear. "Surely you must be jesting with me?"

He shook his head. "That's why he wanted you to come so that you could meet the boy."

Her face twisted in anger as she stood up and slightly shouted, "A boy?! You want me married to someone who's younger than I am?!"

He stayed seated in his chair leaning back. "Not me, the king."

"I will not marry him! He murdered my family and all I feel for him is hate! I will murder him in his sleep the first chance I get!"

"Then your head will be plastered on the gates!"

She scoffed. "I'm too valuable to kill."

"You will marry Robb Stark," he warned her carefully that it almost reminded him of the way his father speaks to everyone.

"No!" she yelled as she threw all the things on the table off of it, letting everything fall to the ground.

She turned her head to the side and her face held a sorrowful expression on it along with hurt and pain. "Leave."

He stood up reluctantly and walked over to the closed flap. He turned around and saw that she was sitting in the chair facing away from him, with her head in her hands…sobbing. He wondered if this is how his sister felt when she was forced to marry Robert Baratheon. Sad. Angry. Hurt. He finally turned and left the tent, her sobs becoming uncontrollable now.

* * *

The gates of Winterfell opened wide for them to ride in. It was grey and cold, but it didn't bother her. She rode behind Jaime and in front of Joffrey, who was being guarded by The Hound. She kept on reluctantly glancing around Winterfell, trying to keep the amazement off her face. The banners flew in the hair high and proud, Stark and Baratheon. She didn't want to put up a Targaryen banner, mostly because it was already on her horse's back and the color of her hair seemed to brighten in Winterfell. Everyone stared at all of them as they rode in through the North.

Mari kept on telling herself that no one was staring at her, but that little voice inside of her kept telling her otherwise and seep down inside she knew that it was right. She briefly wondered if the Stark boy knew of their betrothal and what in the Seven he even looked like. Was he short? Was he tall? Does he have short hair? Does he have long? Is he cruel? Is he nice? Is he ugly? Is he handsome? Is he cold as The North? Or is he warm as The South?

She was now very curious and anxious as to find out who Robb Stark really is. Not only he, but all of them would now know what she looked like because of the damn banners on her horse's back. She took in a deep breathe and held her head up high and sat up straight as they rode in through the castle gates. The people had made a U-shaped of themselves watching them. She could feel all the eyes of hatred, intrigue, and just plain curiosity. Her horse followed Jaime's and stood beside it, in between him and Prince Joffrey. She saw in the corner of her eye The Stark family, standing tall and proud…and grimly. Yes, they looked emotionless to Mari and it very much intrigued her how good they kept their masks on.

* * *

Robb had been waiting to see his betrothed for a while now. Half a moon to be exact. She was a Targaryen and according to Theon, she was very beautiful though Robb didn't trust that statement. He was one to see if something were true, not hear it from others. He honestly didn't know what to think about the marriage…or her. She was a Targaryen, the only one in Westeros. Could he trust her? Is she cruel like her father? Is she sweet? Is she innocent? Does she have fire? Or does she have ice? Is she kind? Is she intelligent? Is she stubborn? Does she even know that she is betrothed to him? He wondered if they even told her. He had no doubt that if they did that she would throw a fit because he was a Stark, the son of the same Stark who sacked and rebelled against her father and family thus slaughtering them in the process.

_Yes_, he thought coldly, _she would definitely hate me forever._

* * *

Mari stood tall on her horse and her eyes caught a face she did not know staring at her. She saw his face when she came in, it was grim and impassive, but as he saw her sigil, it changed into shock and something indescribable to her. She finally stared back at him, giving him a piece of what it feels like to be stared at all the time. She noticed that it was the Stark boy she is supposed to marry. Robb. He was indeed handsome and he looked…nice. She kept in the blush about to form on her cheeks when his lips twitched in a smile at her. She quickly turned her head when hands were on her waist just as the carriage and king rode in.

She looked down at Jaime's hands on her waist, clear confusion on her face. She wondered how he dismounted so quickly without her noticing. Without warning, he lifted her up and she quickly braced her hands on his armored shoulders. He placed her on the ground and she mumbled, "Thank you, ser."

He smirked down at her. "Are you blushing?"

She whipped her head up and fire blazed in her eyes. "No. Of course not." She whispered angrily.

He smirked amusingly down at her again which made her roll her eyes at him. "I swear one day I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid face."

"I like to see you try," he said as he turned around to everyone, ending their conversation.

She smiled a little and turned around as well. She saw in the corner of her eyes, him smiling straight ahead. She watched as the king rode in and everyone kneeled down including her and Jaime. The king dismounted and strode towards the Stark family specifically to Lord Stark. After a moment he gestured for them to rise and they all obeyed and rose. Lord Stark bowed and greeted, "Your Grace."

The king eyed him and said, "You've got fat."

A worried look appeared on of their faces until Lord Stark raised an eyebrow and gestured with his head to the king's large belly. King Robert roared with laughter and so did Lord Stark as they hugged like brothers. The worried expression disappeared in an instant. King Robert then hugged Lady Stark greeting happily, "Cat!"

She smiled up at him as he ruffled the little boy's hair. He went back to Lord Stark saying, "Nine years…Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." He answered as Cersei and her children came out of the carriage.

Cersei seemed distasteful of the North from what Mari could tell. She glanced around the castle and the people as she slowly walked up to the family. Mari immediately looked to the short and tall girls when the shot one inquired softly, "Where's the Imp?"

"Will you shut up," the taller one snapped. The short one rolled her eyes at her and Mari suspected that they were sisters.

Mari in that moment wanted to speak up and tell them not to ever call him that, but she knew that she couldn't…not matter how much her palm was twitching to do so. Mari felt a hand on her gloved one and looked down to see Jaime holding her fist in his hand. He gave her an impassive look as if saying with his eyes, 'Don't do it'. He was warning me not to make a scene which meant he must've heard what the short girl said about Tyrion. She immediately wrenched her fist out of his hand and looked back to the family for their names, curious as to see who was who.

The king went down the family and inquired, "Who have we here?"

He went to the tall boy she had blushed earlier at and shook his hand hard saying, "You must be Robb."

Jaime's eyes went to her to see her reaction and for a moment her eyes went down to the ground as if disappointed and sad again. Mari secretly hoped that it was him and she was right. The boy-man who was smiling at her was Robb Stark, her betrothed. He nodded at the king and his eyes went immediately back to staring at Mari, which everyone seemed to notice even the king who briefly looked at Mari then went back to the rest of the family.

The entire Stark family looked at her and she tensed up a little. Jaime leaned in to whisper in her ear and said, "Don't worry, little dragon. They can't harm you, not while I'm here at least."

She rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Like I said before I don't need protection, Ser Jaime."

This time Jaime was the one who rolled his eyes at her, smiling. She turned her attention back to the family and heard the short girl inquire, "Is that her, Sansa? Is that Robb's betrothed?"

The taller one ignored her again and so Mari looked to the short girl who was straining behind the king to look at her. She smiled politely at her and the short girl immediately stopped looking at her as if frightened. Mari frowned a little at her fear and that was another reason she stayed inside.

"My, you're a pretty one," she heard the king say to the one named Sansa. The king went to the short girl who was eyeing the king with a raised eyebrow and said, "Your name is?"

"Arya." She answered.

"Show us your muscles," the little boy next to Arya flexed his clothed arm and Mari chuckled lowly at the boy. "You'll be a soldier."

The queen held out her hand to Lord Stark and he bowed, kissing her hand, saying, "My queen."

Lady Stark curtsied saying, "My queen."

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." King Robert ordered.

An immediately annoyance and coldness came onto Cersei's face and everyone knew why. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait."

He ignored her and said, "Ned."

The king and Lord Stark walked away to the crypt. Mari felt a little sympathetic towards the queen and king's loveless marriage towards each other. That was one of the things that Mari feared most of all when in a marriage, was that what if he didn't or never would loved her for his heart belonged to another and always will.

"Where's the Imp," Arya said and Cersei glanced at her, but then came towards Jaime and Mari instead.

"Where is our brother?" Cersei demanded, but then continued not giving Jaime a chance to answer, "Go and find the little beast."

Mari had to hold in her laughter as the queen left. Some seemed to disperse back to their posts or into the castle. Jaime immediately turned to her saying, "Where's Tyrion? I know you know where he is."

Mari's eyes caught Robb and two other boys with him, talking to each other like they were in deep conversation. The one with black hair looked at her and then a moment later the one with ginger hair looked to her. He smiled mischievously at Robb and said something. Now Mari was very curious to know what is was.

"Mari," Jaime snapped.

"What?" she exasperated.

"Where's Tyrion?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. What, do I have a sign on my forehead that says I do?"

Jaime laughed and said, "You're his only friend and I find it very hard to believe that you don't know his whereabouts."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on."

"Nope. I promised."

"So you do know?"

"Have you met me?"

"Clever little liar you are, little dragon."

"Why thank you, Ser Jaime," she said with fake politeness. "That means that world coming from you. Oh my Seven, I think I might swoon."

He laughed again and shook his head. He quickly kissed her on cheek before she could protest and left smirking. She immediately wiped the cheek.

"You can't always do that," she shouted after him.

"Yes I can!" he shouted behind his shoulder, walking in the direction of the brothel.

She rolled her eyes and glanced around, having no one to talk to. A stable boy was about to grab her horse when she stopped him saying, "Wait!"

He stepped back in fear and froze. He looked like he was about to kneel or bow or something until she stopped him with her hands on his shoulders saying, "No, don't. I'm not a princess and I was just going to ask where the stable was so that I could put my horse away."

He seemed very confused by what she said. "M'lady, it is my job to put the horses away."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I'll put him away just direct me where please."

His face filled with confusion as he pointed in the opposite direction of Jaime and she smiled at him and walked in that direction with the horse's reins in her hand. She wondered what she should name and she smiled at it and stroked its back adoringly.

* * *

After the king left, Robb went to Theon and Jon. Theon immediately grinned at him and teased, "You couldn't keep your eyes off of her for second, could you, Stark?"

"Greyjoy," Robb warned.

"I told you that she was very beautiful, but you didn't believe me. I even told you that she would make your cock twitch, didn't I?" Theon said.

"He did," Jon agreed and looked to the blonde haired beauty. "She is far more beautiful than the queen. She even looks like one."

"Oh, look at that I think Snow has a crush on her," Theon teased.

"Shut it, Greyjoy," Robb snapped.

Theon kept grinning and then turned around to look at the little thing. He chuckled when he saw the Kingslayer talking to her and laughing while she smiled at him. She does have a nice smile though.

"I'm surprised that none of the Southerners tried to fuck her," Theon said, turning back. "She's a beautiful little thing."

Robb kept his eyes on her and asked, "What's her name?"

"What?" Theon asked.

"What's her name?" Robb asked. They both gave him confused looks. "We're talkin' about her in such ways at least we have to know her name."

"Well, she's a Targaryen," Jon said.

"Yes, we know that, Snow." Theon said irritated.

Robb and Jon chuckled at him. They all immediately stopped laughing as they saw the Kingslayer kiss her on the cheek then walk quickly away. Robb tensed, but then felt a little envious and jealous that he got to touch her in that manner. He relaxed when he saw her wipe it away in disgust.

"You can't always do that," she shouted at him.

"Yes I can!" he shouted behind his shoulder, walking away.

Theon grinned again at Robb and he really wanted to give him a back eye right now because of his stupid grin. "Well, would you look at that irony? The Kinglsayer, who killed her father, is now fucking her."

Robb pursed his lips. "That's not what's happenin', Theon."

He shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, my lord."

"It's not."

"Ok."

"Theon."

"Whatever you say."

"Seriously, Theon enough," Jon said.

Theon turned and walked away, but not before saying, "You better find out her name, Stark. After all, she is your bride-to-be."

Robb shook his head and then glanced around for her, but couldn't find her. He went after Sansa right when she was about to go inside the castle. "Sansa! Wait!"

Both of his little sisters turned around and so he asked, "Do you know what her name is?"

"Who's name?" Sansa inquired.

"The Targaryen girl's name." he replied.

Arya shrugged and Sansa beamed up. "Isn't she beautiful, Robb? Just like the queen. I cannot wait until I'll be queen."

Arya rolled her eyes while Robb asked again, "What's her name, Sansa?"

"It's Marianna."

They walked away because they had to go and get ready for the feast that was being held at sundown. Robb just stood there with a stupid little smile on his face as the name was being held prisoner in his mind.

_Marianna. Marianna Targaryen. Lady Marianna of House Targaryen, Lady of Winterfell, and wife to Lord Robb of House Stark, Warden of The North, and Lord of Winterfell._

Robb smiled at the thought of her.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, I really hope you guys like it. I tried to make it longer, but I wanted to make this story longer for chapters and everything. Next is the feast for sure. So yeah Robb is infatuated with Mari so don't think that 'Oh wow that's so quick for him to love/like her already and for her as well' NO! They don't like each other right now. **

**Robb is just infatuated with her and she's just…well…she a woman. She's confused about everything now and will get even more confused in later chapters. So I gave you both some Robb/OC and Jaime/OC. I don't know if you guys are confused about her reaction to her betrothal and then her blushing at Robb well I can explain that next chapter if need be. I WILL change POV'S in the chapters so if there is that grey line then it might have to do with a POV change. **

* * *

**Well you lot have been a great reading audience and I will now start writing the next chapter. REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Until next time…**


	4. Four

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! I'm really happy that you guys like this story. Marianna's outfit for the feast is now on my profile if you guys want an idea. I'll try to update more often it's just that I'm very lazy to type it and try to correct it. Anyways hope you all like this next chapter.**

* * *

Mari wore a dark red long dress. The dress was tight, but in a good way, it wrapped around the curves of her body. The corset pushed her breasts up attached to it was a see through beaded sleeves with red ribbons going down her right arm staring from the top of her corset while the other arm was filled with sliver and red beads that were disguised as very tiny jewels. The corset had the same kind of material on each of her sleeves wrapped around her waist. The material of her dress was silk and long. She decided to wear her hair down, letting her white blonde curls cascade down her back.

Mari stood at the closer door, nervous to step inside. She thought about leaving the feast and going back to her chambers, but she already knew that her absence would go noticed by everyone. A hand was on the small on her back that made her jump a little, causing her thoughts about leaving to do away. She turned to see a smiling Jaime. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You look very beautiful this evening. Red suits you."

"Must I go?"

Jaime nodded. "Yes, it is expected of you." He suddenly looped their arms. "But don't worry; I won't leave your side."

"Seven hells," she mumbled.

Jaime walked them inside and made her sit next to him and Tyrion, but since Tyrion was there, it became bearable. Tyrion's smile faltered a little when Jaime stood up and left. He turned to her, his eyes still on his brother, watching him carefully.

"What is Jaime like with you?" he asked quickly.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "He's…a friend, I guess. A very annoying and arrogant ass of a friend though."

"Did he give you this dress?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, it was left for me on my bed. I assumed that…"

"I think my older brother fancies you, Mari."

"What?! I barely know him."

"I know which makes me very suspicious."

"Why? I don't know him after all I've been imprisoned in my tower for the last fifteen years. How could I possibly know him?"

"Mari-"

"No. I was only four years old when my family died. I considered you to be my family, the only one I have left. Don't' ever accuse me of being a liar." Mari said angrily.

She abruptly stood up and walked outside. She braced her back against the stone wall on the corner, hiding herself from others. She let out a breath because of the huge lie that was now building up. Mari knew that she had to tell Jaime to stop whatever it is he is doing. _Tyrion's curiosity is dangerous,_ she thought grimly. She heard voices coming from the door and tried to make herself invisible in the darkness. They sounded like men and when one of them spoke, she was confused.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?"

"Because the Kingslayer has her attached to him, Theon. He watches her like prey."

"Robb, be a man and ask her. It's your right as her soon-to-be husband."

"I have no doubt that if I even talk to her that he will tell me to go away."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you?!" Theon asked more forcefully yet passionately.

Robb sighed. "I'm Robb Stark."

"Sigil?"

"Direwolf."

"And your words?"

"_Winter is coming._" Robb said softly yet you could hear the strength in his voice.

"Exactly. You are a Stark of Winterfell and heir to it. You are the betrothed of Lady Marianna Targaryen."

"Theon, she's not a lady. She's a Princess. The Princess."

"Well, according to the King, she's not."

"To the people, she is."

Mari decided to jump quickly over the gate and go around the stables. She walked a straight ahead to Robb and Theon, having just circled around. They stepped aside to let her through and she smiled at Robb. Just as she went in, she heard an angry whisper, "Why in the seven hells, didn't you ask her, Robb?! She was right there!"

She couldn't help, but smile coyly at it. She hadn't realized that she was still smiling when she bumped into Jaime. She looked up at him. It didn't bother her that he might have bought her this dress. To her it was only a dress, it's not like he was courting her or asking her to his whore. She held him the chuckle at the thought of being Jaime's whore. He was…an ok person, but there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Why are you smiling," he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go back to our seats."

He eyed her for a moment then looped their arms. They walked back to the table, most eyes on them. _A Targaryen with a Lannister, the Lannister,_ she thought_, we must be the topic of everyone's gossip. _Mari knew that when she went back to King's Landing then she couldn't go to the streets again. She knew that someone might recognize her.

"So what are you going to do at the Wall, Tyrion?" Mari asked curiously, forgetting their little quarrel just earlier.

"I don't know yet. Maybe go and explore the grounds."

"Why not piss off of it?" she suggested.

Tyrion smirked at her and then laughed. "I just might do that. I'm tempted."

"No, not tempted. You're going to. I already know it."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

"Why little brother, I think she knows you better than I do." Jaime said amusingly.

She chuckled. "I do know him better, but that's because he's so predictable sometimes."

Tyrion faked hurt on his face. "Why, you wound me. I'm the most intelligent dwarf you will ever meet, my lady."

"You're the only intelligent person I have ever met." Mari said, smiling sweetly.

Tyrion glanced at Jaime as he said, "Am I not intelligent?"

"You are," Mari said. She continued as the goblet touched her lips, "Sometimes."

Tyrion laughed and she drank her entire goblet. Jaime looked at her with disapproval. "Alright, my lady, you're a light weight."

She ignored him and drank it all. She smirked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and set her cup down. She smiled sweetly at Jaime and softly hit his arm. "Don't worry. I'm a tough girl; I can tie my corset and everything any day."

Jaime gave her look which prompted her to roll her eyes and bite her lip as she looked over at Robb, nonchalantly. Jaime noticed it, but choice to ignore it. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and picked at her chicken breast. Jaime gazed at her, the desire to want to be the one to push that strand of hair back and pull that lip from her bottom one came rushing back. Jaime shook his head and gulped down his wine, desperately wanting to get rid of the thought he just had about another woman.

She ate some more when she caught Robb's gaze. Once she looked up, he looked away. She confidently took a sip of her wine. Mari stood up and was about to walk over to him, seeing that he was now alone when a hand shot out and pulled her down.

Anger blazed in her eyes as she looked at Jaime. "What in the seven, do you think you're doing?!"

He looked confused for a moment then looked down at their hands and then he shook his head and let go of her wrist. She forced herself not to rub it though now she knew that he definitely had a very strong grip. "My apologies, I don't know why I did that." He said, not looking at her.

"It's fine," she said softly. Confused and yet shocked at how honest his apology was to her.

She kept looking at him as she slowly stood up and turned to leave. She walked over to Robb and at the same time he was walking over to her. She smiled politely at him and said, "Hi."

"Hello."

"Um, I was just…I was…"

"Would you like to dance, Lady Marianna?"

"Mari. Call me Mari."

He smiled. "I want to call you Marianna…I like that name. It's very beautiful."

Shock appeared on her face and she couldn't help it. Her voice was soft as she replied, "No one has ever said that before to me. Yes, I would love to dance with you, Robb."

Robb smiled at her and gently took her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor, where the twirling couples were at. Everyone seemed to be staring at them as they danced or at least she tried to dance. She stepped on Robb's shoe and immediately said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He said. "You didn't harm me."

"I-I don't know how…"

"How to dance." He finished.

She blushed and looked down. "Yes, I never learned, having been stuck in a tower for the last fifteen years of my life."

"I thought you were nineteen years." He said as he twirled her around.

"I am. I was four when it happened."

"Do you remember?" he asked softly as he brought them closer, her hand at the nape of his neck while his was at her waist.

She became impassive as she stared at him. "_I will always remember_." she answered.

He slowly dipped her and then said, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine the feeling."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What feeling?"

"The feeling of being alone."

"I hope you never will," she said as he brought her back up. "That is the cruelest thing anyone could ever do to someone."

"You will never be alone, Marianna."

"How do you know that? Are you a fortune teller now?" she jested.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, but we are betrothed to each other. I intend to have a large family."

She chuckled and raised her eyebrows in amusement. "How many exactly? What, are you going to name the boys, Brandon and the girls, Lyanna?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Are they bad names?"

"No, they are not. I like Lyanna, but I do wonder how we will be able to tell them apart from who is who. It would quite confusing."

He spun them around and it felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor. "I don't doubt it. We could tell them apart from their appearances."

"Is it we already? I didn't realize that I had no choice." She mused.

"Apparently, married women have no choice."

"I disagree. Everyone has a choice just some _choose_ to ignore the other."

"I feel as though we might have a problem already." He smirked down at her.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Especially since you're so keen to think that I'll get down on my knees and obey you so quickly."

"You have a sharp tongue."

"I know, I learned from the best."

"Tyrion Lannister?"

"The one and only."

"Yes, you do resemble more of a Lannister especially in that red dress." He spun her around causing her skirts to twirl.

"I take great offense to that. For one, I don't shit gold." She said playfully.

He faked a gasp. "Such vulgar words for a lady."

"I am a Lannister, what do you expect? You and I, well, right now we stick out like sore thumbs."

"Not me, my lady, but you. Because you are truly the fairest of them all." He said honestly.

They stopped dancing immediately. She tried to look away from his Tully blue eyes, but…she couldn't especially when he started to slowly lean over. Their lips hovered over each other and were about to touch when someone cleared their throat. She glared at Jaime as he said, "It's time for me to escort you back to your chambers, my lady."

She nodded quickly and turned to give Robb a kiss on the cheek. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Thank you for the dance and for teach me how to."

"You could say that you were waiting for the right partner to dance with, Marianna." Robb whispered back.

She smiled softly and looped her arm with Jaime's as he led her out of the feast and back to her chambers. After they were out of sight, she wrenched her out of Jaime's and walked quickly ahead. Jaime rolled his eyes and easily caught up to her. She sighed heavily and snapped, "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what, my lady?" he said innocently.

She scoffed. "You know what?"

"No, I don't." He lied easily.

She whirled around and stopped in front of him. "First, my wrist and now the kiss. What in seven hells are you doing, Jaime?!"

"I don't know," he shouted.

"You don't get to decided how I live my life!" she shouted back.

"Even if it means that you could be considered a whore if you had kissed the Stark boy!"

"Why do you even care?! What do you fancy me now?! Huh, is that it?!"

He scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, little dragon."

"Then, why are you acting this way towards Robb and I? He's is going to be my husband."

"Oh, now he's your husband. I thought you hated him. What has changed now in the last ten minutes or so?"

She groaned and waved her hands in the air. "I don't know! He's different! I think I like him."

Jaime came closer. "Does he make your heart flutter?"

"I don't know."

"Does he make you swoon?"

"I-I don't know." Mari stuttered as he came even closer.

There bodies were grazing each other as he said lowly, "Does he make you wet, my lady?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared up at his towering figure. She blinked furiously, everything becoming silent. Jaime smiled in victory down at her as he saw the small blush creeping onto her pale and confused face. She shook her head and smiled nervously. "I-I-"

"Does. He. Make. You. Wet." Jaime asked lowly.

Mari slapped him across the face immediately. His head whipping to the side as the slap echoed in the empty hall. His blonde hair was in his face, but the dim light of the torch hanging on the wall barely showed any light. She was disgusted at him right now. She hated the way he spoke to her that it made her angry…very angry. Wordlessly, she turned around and walked back to her chambers. She braced her back into the door and let out a shaky breath.

* * *

Jaime didn't know what had possessed him, but he had told his sister to meet him to in the Broken Tower before the king and some of the men had left for the hunting party. They fucked like animals just then and there. Jaime wanted to get his mind off of what happened last night. He didn't know what had possessed him to say such things to her. Jaime fucked his sister from behind, closing his eyes as an image suddenly came into his head that Mari was the one he was fucking instead of Cersei. He didn't have a moment to enjoy it when he heard Cersei say the words he feared of ever hearing, "Stop! Stop it, he saw us."

Jaime's eyes shot open and stared at the boy standing on the ledge in the window. _Oh, fuck me,_ he thought.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I love reviews because I get to hear what you guys think about this story or chapter. I know it was a short chapter, but at least I gave you guys something. Don't worry because as we go further into the story. Jaime doesn't feel anything for Mari just yet, but there is something there that is what I will tell you. And neither does Mari, but as for Robb and Mari…well its brewing and brewing. **

**Next chapter we will explore more of the characters and the story, who knows since this one was only focused on Mari, Jaime, and Robb and some Tyrion…very little Theon. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you all think about it. Thank you all for reading and until next time you guys. **


	5. Five

**Alrighty well here is the next installment. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! Anyways hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy! **

**I know you guys will have plenty questions and I will explain them in either this chapter or later chapters.**

* * *

Bran Stark has fallen. Those were the whispers of every mouth. Those were the words that made everyone silent. Those were the words that made Mari dropped her cup, pick up her skirts, and run to Robb's chambers. She wore the outfit she had worn when she came into Winterfell. She panted as she ran through the halls. She turned a corner and then went up a flight of stairs. She didn't know why she was running to him…it was like it was on instinct or something. After she turned a corner, there she saw Robb at the end of the hall, emotionless as he talked to Theon. Robb saw Mari and ignored Theon as he went towards her. Mari picked her skirts up again and ran towards him.

Robb ran towards her as well. They ran into each other's arms and embraced one another. Mari wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm so sorry. I heard what happened to him."

She pulled away from him and cupped his face, neither realizing how intimate they had looked right now. "I came as soon as I heard, Robb."

"I…thank you." He said.

"What did Maester Culwin say?"

Robb looked down. "He said that Bran is in a deep sleep that could last for…" he sighed and took in a deep breath.

Mari already knew that he didn't want to talk about it so she just hugged him again tightly. Robb wrapped his arms around her, making her seem small and thin. Just then Lord Stark came from around the corner that Mari had come from, he stopped in his steps. He quizzically looked at the betrothed couple. The way they looked…it reminded him of himself and Cat. Robb, in his large form with a grim expression and a Satrk cloak and Marianna, with her braid hair much like his wife. Neither one of them noticed him until he cleared his throat.

Robb looked up from her hair and Mari seemed to slightly pull away from her. Lord Stark came closer to them and said, "Lady Marianna, his grace wishes to speak with you."

"Please, Lord Stark, call me Mari," she said to him, smiling.

He smiled politely at her and she pulled fully away from Robb and followed Lord Stark to the king. They looped arms and walked to him. Mari immediately said, "I'm sorry about Bran."

Lord Stark tried to smile, but failed. "Thank you. It seems as though my son is taken with you as you are with him."

"Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "I am surprised though."

"I'm not surprised that you are surprised. I'm quite surprised myself, Lord Stark."

"You will be family soon. If you insist I call you Mari then you must call me Ned."

She laughed and nodded. "If you say so, Ned."

"You have grown into a beautiful woman. I remember seeing how wild you used to be as a child."

"I'm still wild; it's just that I was being kept away. So I had to put it away for a while."

"Now, I'm staring to have regrets about this marriage," Lord Stark jested as they walked out of the castle.

They laughed and the king's voice boomed, "Well, would you look at the sight of that! Lord Stark isn't looking so fuckin' grim!"

They walked to the king and she curtsied. "Your Grace."

"It seems as though you can put a smile on any one's face, my lady." The king said.

"Until I put a smile on Ser llyn Payne's face and on Lord Tywin's then I can say that I have that ability, Your Grace," Mari replied.

He nodded. "I guess you're right. Anyways, I'm afraid that we are going back to King's Landing."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "We?" The realization came to her face as she was able to put the pieces together. "I'm going back to the South with you which makes my betrothal to Robb…evaporate into thin air."

The king shifted on his feet and closed his eyes as disappointment crossed Mari's face and shock to Ned. "Robert, tell me were not speaking of this."

"Ned, I have no other choice."

"It was your choice to begin with. You asked me to be your Hand and now I'm advising you to agree to this betrothal between my son and Lady Marianna. You saw them. Do not take this away."

"Seven hells, Ned! You think I want to do this! Believe me, I don't! I know, Ned!" the king shouted. "My damn wife's damn father is insisting that I…"

"That you what, Robert?" Ned asked.

The king looked to Mari, who had her eyes wide in fear as Robert spoke again, "Lord Tywin wants Lady Marianna to marry a Lannister and not a Stark. To insure that, the girl knows her place and that she doesn't _overthrow_ the king."

Mari laughed out loud and immediately put a hand over her mouth. The king smiled at her for a moment and she said, "I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just that it seems a bit…extreme. I think that being in a tower for the last fifteen years has made me realize that I know my place more than anyone, Your Grace."

"I know that. He made a proposal already." The king told them.

Mari knitted her eyebrows in confusion even more. "Please don't tell me who I think it is that I am going to marry."

"The Kingslayer." The king grumbled.

Mari closed her eyes in disappointment and then wordlessly she turned and walked away back into the castle. She was impassive as she walked down the hall to her chambers when she walked past Robb, who made her turn around, cupping her face in his hands.

"Marianna, what did the king want?"

"He…I'm to marry Jaime Lannister." she said softly and yet coldly.

There was a wave of anger that came over to her as she replayed the conversation over and over in her head. She took his hand and led him to her chambers. Mari locked the doors and ran over to Robb; she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. She unclasped his cloak as he unclasped her. The cloaks pooled around their feet. She took out the pins in her hair, letting them fall to the ground as her hair cascaded down her back again. His tongue entered her mouth greedily as he led them on top of the bed. The kiss was so passionate that Mari could barely breathe.

Robb lifted Mari into his arms, carrying her bridal style, and led them to the bed. Their lips were still on each other's as Robb set her down on the bed, still kissing her. He pressed his body against hers, hands all over her body. He kissed the corner of her mouth, already feeling himself growing hard.

He kissed down her neck and she moaned. She started to pull the laces on his tunic when his hands held her wrists. "I can't," he whispered, not looking at her in the eyes. "You're going to marry him instead of me. I can't take away your honor." He finally looked up. "No matter how much I want you."

She cupped his face, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to marry the man who murdered my family. I want you, Robb."

"I know and I want you too, but we can't." Robb told her.

They sat up and Robb held her close to his chest. "I can't marry him."

"I don't want you to. Believe me, I don't. Every time I think about it, all I see is red."

"Me too." She turned to him and said, "We're leaving for King's Landing today."

"I'll walk you to your horse then." He said as he picked her up and put her on her feet. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'll be by your horse when I see you."

Mari nodded and started to pick up the pins and cloaks, handing Robb his own. He clasped it on, his eyes glued to her as she put her hair back up in the way it always was. She clasped her cloak around her neck and she saw in the corner of her eye, Robb smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She said and couldn't help buy coyly smile at him through her lashes.

He groaned lowly and then sighed. "I wish you didn't have to-"

"I know, me too." Mari said, walking over to him. They embraced each other and she nuzzled her head into his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I don't want to marry him. I don't want it. I don't want that life."

Robb caressed her cheek and said, "I'm not giving up. We _will _find a way."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Robb proclaimed and pecked her lips. He gave her a boyish grin as he left her room.

She sighed, wishing that it was Robb she was still marrying instead of…him. She wanted to throw things and then hit someone. Maybe she should ask Ser Barristan if he could teach her swordplay when she gets back to King's Landing. Honestly she was enjoying the North and growing used to Winterfell. _Yeah_, she thought excitedly_, that is exactly what I am going to do when I get back. _She doesn't care if they would tell her that she couldn't because she damn well is going to learn.

Mari walked out of her chambers making her way to the courtyard where the rest of the king's party will be at. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as an idea came into her mind. _Did Jaime know about their…engagement,_ she thought_, did he know that she wasn't going to marry Robb and was that the reason why he was acting the way he was last night? _Mari honestly thought that maybe he was drunk.

She went back to making her way towards the courtyard again. She ignored the glances that some were giving her right now. She slid her gloves on as she made her way to her horse which Robb was standing at, reins in his hand. Mari walked over to him and took the reins from his hands, but Robb held them tightly in his hand. Mari furrowed her eyebrows in slight pain and sadness as she looked down at their hands.

"You really are Prince Charming," Mari dazed at him.

He smiled bashfully. "Prince Charming?"

She nodded. "That's going to be your new name…Charming."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're gallant, heroic, charming, kind, honorable, and dare I say, but handsome."

"Charming…I can work with that." He mused.

She laughed and nodded. "A nickname that only I can call you. Even on your grave, I'll carve it in."

"I hope so for I will despair, my lady." He held her hands in his, looking down at them.

Robb had his hands on her waist as he lifted her up on her saddle. Her hands held his as they rested on her waist. The king's voice interrupted Robb as he began, "I-"

"Let's get moving before I piss myself! Now!"

"Go on," Robb nudged her horse forward. Her horse galloped to the rest of the party.

Everyone including her looked back as they heard a howl from a direwolf. Mari looked back to see Robb on a horse with Grey Wind by his side as he shouted to her, "Marianna! I will find you!"

She smiled and was on the tip of the cliff of temptation of riding back to him when Jaime's whispered voice came into her ear, "Don't do it. Whatever feelings you have for the boy, leave them behind along with him."

She glared at him and then shouted back at Robb, "I don't doubt it!"

She turned back around when he wasn't in sight anymore, a frown on her face. Her and Jaime rode beside each other in silence. She had an impassive expression on her face as she stared straight ahead and asked, "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

She shook her head. "Don't play games with me. Not right now."

He sighed. "I did know."

She closed her eyes in disappointment. "How long?"

"Mari-"

"How long?" she asked sternly.

"Ever since we rode into Winterfell."

She kept her eyes closed in order to hold back the tears. "You knew. You knew that I was marrying you instead of Robb. You saw how I was with him and you didn't spare me the…" Her watery eyes opened and Jaime felt a pang of guilt for some reason as he looked into her eyes. "I was so stupid to believe that maybe, just maybe you were…You didn't even have the courtesy to spare me the sadness."

Mari urged her horse faster, not wanting to be by him any longer. She wondered if this was all a game to him. If this was his fault the entire time. Mari nudged her horse to Tyrion's who was about to ride off with the rest of the party to the Wall. Tyrion looked beside him and smiled at her.

"It appears that we are to be family now." he said.

She frowned and looked down. "Uh…um…"

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about the boy…and my brother."

She looked up and smiled. She managed to shrug and say, "It wasn't meant to be."

He came closer to her and whispered, "Don't give up. This is my sister's doing."

"It appears as though she wants to see me suffer."

"She tends to hold grudges over people."

"A Lannister always repays their debts,"

"Be careful. I'll be at the Wall for a while so my sister is able to hurt you now."

"I know. I remember your warning as a child when…the incident happened."

"She will get her revenge, Mari. This is only the beginning." He told her in hush tones.

Mari smiled warmly at him and she went around her neck and unclasped her necklace. It was a small pendant of a ball of fire in a circle and a sliver chain attached to it. Tyrion recognized it immediately and opened his mouth to protest, but Mari took his hand and put the necklace in his small hand saying, "Give it back to me when you return."

"This was your mother's. It's been passed down to each Targaryen since the conquest from Valyria. I can't take this."

"Yes, you can." She smiled warmly at him. "Think of it as hope that you'll return, safely that is. You are my family."

"Soon, we'll be bounded by blood and the Gods." He teased.

She managed to laugh. "Please, just take it."

Tyrion gave her a look then pocketed the necklace safely in his pocket. "There, happy?"

"Very." She said. "Be careful. I don't care what anyone says, but I know that there is something out there. Something bad."

"What, grumpkins and snarks?" he jested.

"Why not? Dragons used to exist."

"They're dead now."

"We used to think that Direwolves were dead too. Now look at them, they're roaming in the North. Six of them and one of them is with you, they grow fast, Tyrion."

"You're a stubborn believer."

"No, I'm a true believer, Tyrion. If you don't believe in something then you can't believe that life will get better." With that she turned her horse around and rode to the rest of the party. After a few hours, they stopped and made camp and Mari was left alone finally with a good book in her lap surrounded by silence.

* * *

She stayed in her tent for the next week or so. When she finally came out, she avoided everyone or so she thought. It seemed as though every pair of eyes were on her. They must be talking about her marriage to Jaime or about Robb proclaimed his love for her in front of everyone. She was strolling the camp near an Inn when a wolf ran up to her knocking her down. She gasped and then laughed as the direwolf started to lick her like an old friend.

"Nymeria!" she heard someone scold. Mari sat up and gently pushed the direwolf away. She ruffled the wolf's fur on its head as the girl ran up to her. Arya froze at the sight of how calm Mari was with the wolf and how much the wolf loved Mari.

"I-I'm sorry." Arya said.

Mari shook her head. "It's fine. Nymeria?"

"Yes, she's named-"

"after the warrior Queen Nymeria of Rhoyne." Mari finished. "Clever. I like it."

Arya pulled the wolf off of her and said, "You like it?" Mari nodded. "Sansa hates it. She calls her wolf _Lady_." Distaste clear in her voice.

Mari tried not to scowl at the name. "Lady? What a boring name."

Arya smiled brightly. "Finally, someone who isn't an idiot."

"I feel the same that's why I'm with Tyrion all of the time."

Arya laughed and then frowned. "I heard that you are going to marry Ser Jaime Lannister instead of my brother. Why?"

Mari stood up and sighed. "I don't want to marry Jaime, but I'm being forced."

"I saw the way you and Robb were looking at each other and then I heard what he said. He loves you."

Mari gave a soft chuckle and kneeled down in front of Arya. "No, he doesn't. Love can't happen in just a week and a half. Love needs to grow. Look at your mother and father, I would kill for the love that they have with each other."

Arya cracked a smile and nodded. "I wish you were my sister and that you were marrying Robb."

"So do I, Little Wolf. Don't let anyone change you no matter what."

"I don't plan on it," Arya said confidently.

Mari smiled and stood up, wiping the mud off her dress. "Sorry about that." Arya said.

Mari shook her head and shrugged. "It's just a dress. I can get a new one."

"Lady Marianna," a smooth voice said from behind. Mari froze and Arya looked like she was glaring at the person who was behind her.

She turned around and faced Jaime, frowning. "What is it?"

"Come." Jaime grabbed her hand, much to her dismay and led her away from Arya. They walked deep into the woods before Mari violently pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"What in the Seven hells is wrong with you?!" She snapped.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jaime asked sternly, ignoring her outburst.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not avoiding you. Why can't you let me be?"

"I asked you first." Jaime came closer to her.

"Is it a crime to be reading in my tent now?"

"It must've been a good book for you to not want to talk to anybody."

"Oh it was."

"I'm sure."

"I'm glad that you're sure. Now answer my question."

"You didn't give me an answer only an excuse."

"Why do you care that I'm avoiding you?"

"So you admit that you did avoid me."

"Are avoiding you." She quipped and then turned around to walk away.

Jaime was quicker than her as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was flush against his chest. "Let go of me."

"Not until you answer me."

She groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. Jaime's jaw tightened. "Stop rolling your eyes at me.'

"Oh so now I can't roll my eyes. Who are you my father? Oh wait, you killed him." She immediately regretted those words that came out of her mouth. A cold and impassive expression washed over his face.

Jaime leaned in and she slightly struggled, afraid of what he was going to do to her. She heard the stories of wives and husbands. Husbands had the right to their wife's body. A lady's duty is to serve her husband in anyway he pleases. Mari really hated that nor would she ever obey it. She tensed as Jaime's right hand frighteningly traveled down from the middle of her back then to the top of her buttocks.

"Be careful with what you say for you may one day find a sword in your back just like your dear old father," he commanded softly as his lips hovered over hers. They were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her parted soft pink lips. Her blood boiled at the threat hanging in the air.

Jaime smirked, the cold expression from before leaving and replaced with an amused one. "I will never look at you like the way I look at him." She seethed lowly.

His smirk faded away and then he caressed her cheek saying, "Never say never, my bride-to-be."

She slapped his hand away from her cheek. She pulled away from him. "I guess you've shown your true colors to me."

"Same goes here."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Excellent."

"Prefect."

* * *

She scoffed and was about to walk away when she was pulled again, flush against his chest. His lips crashed into hers as Jaime closed his eyes. He had been right about her lips. They were made for his. Jaime held her tighter against him, not wanting to end the kiss, but knowing that he must for he knew that his sister will be looking for him and make he come to her instead of the other way around.

Her lips were soft like silk and her body was small, but still curvy like Cersei's. Jaime had only seen a scratch of her breasts, but he remembered their first meeting…well her first meeting. Yes, he had seen her before. He wasn't stalking her or anything. He just remembered a beautiful face that he knew wasn't the face of a peasant. Pale and sculptured with rosy cheeks and pink lips. White blonde braid down her back and good form when one of the men tried to fight her though he could tell that it was purely luck since she kept on ducking.

Jaime pulled away and opened his eyes. He then frowned as he realized something about Mari…she didn't close her eyes. It was unexplainable how she looked at him.

Disgust?

Anger?

Shock?

Love?

Cold?

Jaime couldn't quite put his finger on her expression or the look in her eyes. She gulped and said shakily, "What the hell was that?"

_That was a good question,_ he thought, _what in the Seven hells was that? _

Jaime needed to stop whatever it was that was going on. She scoffed and pulled away. She backed away from him. "That was nothing. Don't ever do that again. Just…just leave me alone." She said.

Jaime realized another thing about Mari and it was that she couldn't trust anyone. She had these walls put up to protect herself from getting hurt. She put them up with the Stark boy when she first met him though somehow he was able to lower them a little bit. If Jaime was going to marry Marianna then he would sure as hell not let this marriage be like his sister's. He would need her to trust him if he was still going to be with Cersei.

Jaime knew as he watched her walk away that he was in for the puzzle of his life. Marianna Targaryen was an enigma with many secrets including one that involved her having a second life and he intended to find them all out.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alrighty well I hope you guys like this chapter. You're all probably wondering what the hell did Mari do to Cersei to make her hate her so much. I wonder what it could be…Tyrion knows so obviously plays a part in that. They're as thick as thieves you would say, but like brother and sister.**

**I know I'll get shit about her marrying Jaime, but I needed a reason for her going back to King's Landing. The wedding won't happen as quickly as you guys may think it will. Slow will be the tempo of relationships for both Robb and for Jaime…especially Jaime. I like to think that if a Targaryen was to live and forced to marry Jaime that she would put up a fight and be a bitch about it.**

* * *

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Until next time you guys…**


	6. Six

**Alright you guys well here is another update. Hope you all like think chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! I'm happy that you guys seem to be really liking this story. This honestly makes me write faster.**

**You guys will find out what Mari did to Cersei to make her hate her so much, but that is not the only reason why Cersei hates her, throughout the chapters then leading up to the big reason…there is so much that I'm going to do with this story. I'm over flowing with ideas.**

* * *

Mari was beyond furious. She couldn't believe that Cersei had down that. She wondered if she did that because of Mari. Was this the thing Tyrion was talking about? Could she be doing all of this because of her? Mari knew that Cersei saw how they were with each other and now she tore them apart for a reason. Mari really wanted to run over to the queen's tent and hit her across her perfect face. She was also still angry with Jaime. So since they are twins and she resembles Jaime…she would basically be hitting two birds with one stone in her opinion.

She saw how sad the girls were and couldn't bear to look at them. She turned her head away from them and rode ahead of them. She missed Tyrion…she wished that he was here right now because she really needed someone to talk to about her "marriage" to his brother and his spiteful family. Mari mentally cringed at the thought. Her mind kept on finding ways to end this marriage with Jaime. She kept on coming up with only two ways. One way was to make herself barren by drinking jugs of moon tea. The other way would be to fake her death and move to the Free Cities.

Mari was tempted to do them both, but then realized that they would just find her and drag her back home…by her toes, kicking and screaming. Mari was still tempted to go through with her plan. If she could sneak out and have a fake identity then she could easily fake her death and run away. _Maybe if I-_

"Lady Marianna," a voice proclaimed as they came inside the castle gates where people were standing on the steps to greet them, bowing.

Mari knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she dismounted from her horse. The bald and nicely dressed man walked up to her and took her hands in his. He seemed amused by her confused look and then she realized, "You're the eunuch. Lord Varys. Yes, Tyrion told me a lot about the small council, keeping me updated so I know who I'm talking to against my protests of course."

She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled. "My, the birds that whisper in my ear are true to their word. My lady, you are a true beauty and Targaryen."

"Yes, Ser Jaime is indeed a very lucky man," another man said as he came beside Varys.

"Lord Baelish. Littlefinger as everyone knows you by. Yes, I've heard so much about you and you're…talents." Mari said and he nodded.

"Very intelligent as well."

"I'd rather be intelligent than beautiful."

"Why is that, my lady?" Varys asked, clearly interested.

She smiled charmingly at them. "Because beauty has a price and everything comes at a price."

They smiled amusingly at her like it was something she didn't know. Mari knew that they probably thought that she was naïve and just some dumb little girl who doesn't know anything about the game, but she knows all about that. Yes, she knows…

"If you will excuse me, my lords, I don't want to see my soon-to-be husband right now." She turned around to walk away, but then turned around to them again saying, "Oh, if he does ask where I am then say I'm in my tower with my chains, brushing my white hair, waiting for Prince Charming."

They nodded and smiled politely at her. She turned and went in the other direction of her tower. She wanted to go to her usual places, but since Jaime knew who she was and where she went, he would easily find her. So she decided to go through the gardens, through the bushes, and then stopped at a vast patch of land that had grass as tall as it went up to her mid-thighs. She sighed and breathed in the air, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do that once she was married. _Marriage_, she thought with distaste.

She fell into the grass making her self seem invisible. She stared up into the clear blue sky, her eyes drifting closed. She tried to keep them open and she honestly wasn't tired…no she wasn't tired. Her eyes completely closed as she lay in the grass, the soft breeze against her face, soothing and calm.

* * *

When she woke up she was being shaken violently. Her eyes fluttered opened and panicked as she saw Jaime leaning over her, shaking her. She scurried away from him, but he grabbed her arms, hauling her up.

He was yelling, but she couldn't hear him. His eyes were blazed with anger and…and…and concern? He kept on shaking her and she was getting dizzy. She glanced around the area and noticed that it was almost sundown. She also noticed that there were guards around them, but spread out. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Then pushed his hands off of her and said, "Do I care?! No, I really don't! You're not my husband."

She backed away from him and started to walk away, all eyes on them now. "Besides, now I'm dizzy. My head hurts."

The guards wouldn't move and Mari gave them a stone cold look. "Move or I'll hurt you."

They gave her an amused look and she heard Jaime say her name, but she didn't listen as she punched the guard in the throat as hard as she could. He fell to the ground and she said, "I told you to move, solider. You really should've listened."

The other guards started to lowly and discreetly laugh, but couldn't hold it in. Mari pushed them aside and stormed away. Jaime came immediately beside her, his face impassive yet angry. "You're hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not."

She winced as he grabbed her hand, stopping her. He held it up for her to see. It was red and looked almost blue along with blood slowly seeping from the cuts on her knuckles. She guessed that his helmet must've caught her skin when she was punching him. "See? Hurt. It looks sprained."

He carefully examined it and then said, "You're such a…a…"

"Pain in the ass? Cold stone bitch? A fool?"

"Yes, to all of them. A rebel is what I was going to say."

"Please do tell." She mused.

"Marianna," he said smoothly. He pulled her closer to him and continued, "You lied to me."

She shrugged. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"I want to know where my wife is."

"Not your wife. Your bride, betrothed. Definitely not your wife nor will I ever be."

"Prince Charming? Really?"

"No one knows the name."

"They're stupid, but not _that_ stupid."

"Why do you even care? You love someone else I can see it in your eyes."

"How do you…"

"It's obvious. Besides, I'm Tyrion, but taller and a woman."

"So I'm going to marry my brother?"

"When you think about it, I guess so. You must be sick then."

"You're the one marrying me."

"I never wanted to marry you. I _want_ Robb, Prince Charming. Present tense."

"You never _wanted_ to marry me. Past tense." Jaime pulled her even closer to him. "Interesting. What do you call me then?"

Mari thought about for a moment then smirked. "A Dark Knight? Knight in shining dark amour."

Jaime finally smiled down at her and then did something that surprised her. He kissed her. The bastard actually kissed her. He held her head where his lips were placed on hers to keep from moving away. They were soft and experienced. His hand traveled down her back and stopped near her butt. He pulled away and lightly pecked her lips.

"I thought I told you not to do that again." She muttered breathlessly, much to her dismay and inner protest.

"I know and I remember. I want to know why Robb Stark seems to like you so much. I was curious."

She was dumbfounded as he led her back to her tower. He opened the door and went inside, sitting her down. He brought bowl of water and some cloth along with some sort of medicine that looked like lotion. He sat on the chair and started to wash her hand and put the medicine on the open cuts on her knuckles that scraped the bottom of the guard's helmet. He wrapped the cloth around the hand and said, "You're going to be a trouble maker for me. Then I'm going to have to save your damsel in distress ass again and again."

Mari shook her head. "Someday you'll be the damsel in distress and I'll laugh."

"I'll remember that."

"Good, I don't plan for you or me to forget."

He tried pecked her lips again and she whined, dodging the peck, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what? So stop being an ass about it."

He finished tying her hand and said, "I like kissing you is that so hard to believe."

"Believe? No. To actually trust, then yes it is."

He pecked her hand and she said, "Kissing my ass won't make me hate you less."

He stood up and smirked. "I wasn't kissing your ass though, my lady. I was kissing your pink lips and red knuckles."

She turned to throw something, but noticed that there was nothing there. Jaime laughed at her expression. "You think that after the first time of your throwing things at me that I wouldn't learn from the first time." He jiggled the cloth and bowl in front of her as he left. "I'm not some dumb blonde beauty, Marianna."

She raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "You keep calling me Marianna. Why? What do you want this time?"

He laughed again. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that he left Mari to her thoughts.

She hadn't realized that the king said that if she behaved then she could have more freedom. Mari knew that Jaime would never again let her out of his sight though she didn't know why. Why would he want to be spending time with her, surely it wasn't because they are to be married soon. No, there must he another reason-motive to what he was doing. He's in love with someone so why would he concern himself with her. Jaime was such an enigma to Mari that it made her angry. Mari hugged herself and turned her gaze outside. The sun had just gone down and the torches were being lit. The warm breeze that usually blew through the South came in.

Mari walked out onto the balcony, still hugging herself, she thought about Robb and Winterfell. She realized that Lord Stark and his daughters were here as well. Mari made a mental note to go to them sometime. She really enjoyed Arya because she was different and reminded her of herself when she was younger though much shyer and quite. Her sister, Sansa, was so proper just like her mother. Mari knew that maybe she should visit her friends in the brothel sometimes or at the market to keep eyes on everything and everyone. Good thing she gave a fake name to all of them though she knew that if they described her…it wouldn't be too hard to put the pieces together on who it was behind everything.

Mari thought about the direwolves, Lady and Nymeria. It was one thing to take away a possible happy ending for her, but to…to kill the direwolves of innocent young girls now that drove her to the brink of anger. Cersei had claimed that she killed the wolves because of her son, but somewhere deep inside Mari, she knew that the real reason had something to do with what had happened a long time ago between them. She saw the falseness in Cersei's eyes when Mari met the king. She had used the sweet and manipulative voice that she used on everyone including her when she was just a child.

Mari had no doubt that she would use that voice again, only on Sansa, who was a sweet and naïve girl in love with an ill-tempered person or actually prince. She prayed, which Mari never did, she prayed for the girl and hoped that one day she would know of the truth and not be stupid and run away back to Winterfell, where she was safe. Some part of Mari believed that Ned Stark being in The Capital was a good thing especially for the king. Gods know that he needs all the help he could get.

"Hello, Sweetling," a rich voice said from behind.

Mari slowly turned around and smiled sweetly at Cersei, the woman who made her who she was today or at least played a part in it. Mari walked back inside to Cersei, who was standing near the table that she and Jaime had sat at. Cersei's eyes seem to be inspecting the place, glancing around the entire bedchamber though her head did not move, only her eyes.

"My Queen, what a pleasant surprise," Mari said.

"You and Tyrion share the same sarcasm that so many never seem to have." Cersei said.

"He did raise me."

Mari saw a brief look of hurt pass in her eyes though as quickly as it came, it quickly went away and was replaced with coldness. "You seem to care for my little brother."

Mari tilted her head to the side a little and gave a questioning look at her. "I do, but you already know this. Old news."

"I told you, Sweetling. I warned you so many times before that love is weakness."

Mari gave a chuckle. "No, it's not. Tyrion may be a weakness for me, I won't deny it, but he's your brother and Jaime's too. So I would think that if he were to disappear one day…well Jaime would go mad just like the king he 'severed' before him. My father."

"I see you're taking this marriage to my brother quite well." She said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Mari did the same right after, crossing her legs, "You know well as I do that I don't want to marry your brother."

Cersei smiled. "Oh, I know that."

"I wonder why Lord Tywin wanted a Targaryen to marry his heir."

"So do I, Sweetling." Cersei said.

Mari hated the name she gave her. Ever since she was a girl, she was always called "Sweetling" just like Sansa was being called "Little Dove". Mari realized that Cersei was making another her. She was recreating their time together…it all made sense as to why Cersei was taking such an interest in the eldest Stark girl. It was as if she were trying to have history repeat itself expect without that incident. Cersei had another reason for her…she needed to know what it was.

"Why are you doing this," Mari urged.

"You know why," she snapped.

"I was just a girl."

"It was your entire fault, you know."

"How can it be entirely fault?!"

"Because if you had not called me then I would have never turned around and my son would still be alive!" Cersei shouted, tears in her eyes.

Mari froze, the memory sneaking into her mind again. Cersei with a fat pregnant belly, walking up the steps when a little Mari came running down the gardens anxiously calling her name to get her attention when Cersei turned at the same time when her foot was about to go on a step when she had missed it and slipped on her gown and tumbled down the steps. Mari run to her and kneeled down, pulling the queen's head onto her lap. Mari had been a girl of only six at the time. Tyrion stopped at the sight and yelled for help. He grabbed Mari, who he barely knew and pulled her away from his sister as the guards came and carried her inside as she screamed in pain saying that the babe was coming.

Mari was crying nonstop, burying her head into his chest saying that it was her fault though he had convinced her otherwise. When she tried to help Cersei later on…Cersei had yelled in madness at the girl to get away from her and then Cersei had called for the guards and commanded them to take Mari away and lock her away in the highest room that they could find and make sure that they didn't let her see the light of day ever again. Tyrion came in the next day and that was how their friendship bloomed when he gave her a book…the title said, "The Age of Heroes".

Cersei stood up, the tears gone as she said coldly, "If I were you, I'd watch my back because you'll never know when a sword will end up in it…one day."

Mari glared at her and Cersei turned and left. Mari sighed and then took her clothes off and put her night clothes on. She blew the candles out causing the room to go completely dark, but there was still some light form the moon that shined in on her bed and through the archways. Mari crawled under the covers and laid back. She let her eyes close and fall asleep.

She couldn't go to sleep though as much as she would've wanted to. She just stared up into the ceiling remembering the memory of that Cersei blamed her for. That wasn't the only reason because over the years she had talked to her with a "gentle" voice that could fool anyone…if they didn't know who she really was. Mari twisted the ring on her finger like she always did when she was thinking intently about something. Mari had grown to truly hate Cersei though some part of her…much to her dismay and against her will believed that Cersei is good, but she just lost her way.

Mari shook her head, knowing how foolish and truly naïve that thought really was of her to think of. Shouldn't she have learned her lesson by now? So why is she still playing the game then? Mari closed her eyes and convinced herself that Cersei Lannister is and will never be a good person. That she will hate her forever. No matter what she did.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, that is one of the reasons why Cersei has it out for Mari. Trust there are more because there is so much history that I can go through that I have to make it all fit in some how. It will make sense, trust me, it will. It's more like bits of puzzle pieces mixed into this story that will be put together within time.**

**So you all know that Jaime already knew who Mari was, but who she really was and that was how he knew that she was lying to him in the first place. I'll explain more of what I'm trying to say in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Anyways hoped you guys liked this chapter. So until next time my most awesome readers…**


	7. Seven

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! It makes me happy that you guys are actually liking this story. Keep it up if you want this story to continue on. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Mari knew that she really shouldn't have pushed Cersei, but Mari needed to hear it from her mouth that it was true after all. That she blamed her for killing her son. When she looked into Cersei's eyes she noticed that there was another reason why she was trying to make Mari's life miserable. Mari wondered if she knew that she was hurting so many people in the process. _She probably does know,_ Mari thought grimly, _she knows how I feel about Robb and Jaime…of course why not marry her to the man who murdered my family, whom I never got to even know._

Mari sat in a chair in the gazebo that overlooked the Narrow Sea and Blackwater Bay. She wore a long sky blue silk gown that fitted her curves perfectly. The neckline stopped just above her breasts and did not cover her bare shoulders; the sleeves were lace and stopped at her wrists. The corset she wore was so tight that it gracefully pushed her breasts up. The dress had been laid out for her this morning after she was bathed, neat and clean. They pinned her hair up with pins that had a sapphire at the end of them. It was elegant and although she would never admit it aloud because of her stubbornness, but the new handmaidens that were appointed to her had good tastes. They knew her style which made Mari suspect that either Tyrion had picked them out or he told Jaime about her styles.

She had no doubt that he'd probably already warned his brother about her. He was so infuriating and to the point of his charms that where he tried to distract her with them. She was no idiot or a fool. The distant sounds of the Sept's bells rang along with the sounds of birds and the wind seemed to relax her a bit. Soon she would be, not just be a married woman, but she would be a Lannister. Mari suddenly stood up, unable to sit still right now. She walked back into the Red Keep, wondering what the Old and New Gods have in store for her. As she turned a corner, she knocked into Lord Stark, who immediately cached her from falling. Concerned filled his face as he looked her over for any injuries.

"Are you alright, Mari?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Ned. I am."

He chuckled. "I mean about your marriage to Ser Jaime. I know that you and Robb had feelings for each other."

She sighed. "Honestly, I think I might go mad, but I have to keep on my mask so people don't know. Walls, I would call them."

He smiled sadly. "I have no doubt that your walls are very high to climb over, my lady."

She nodded. "Basically. They're my defense."

He held out his arm for her to take and she smiled and took it. "Do you…um, would you mind if I had my supper with your family. I understand if you don't want me there…"

"You're always welcome. I can't imagine what it must feel like for you. I'm surprised you haven't gone mad."

"You mean like my father and the rest of my family." He stiffened next to her. "I'm sorry…is it bad that I wonder if their deaths were blessings."

"No…no, love, it's not bad. You never knew them so it's understandable." Ned told her.

She sniffled and blinked away the tears. "C-Can you tell me about them?"

He smiled warmly at her and said, "I remember coming into the Red Keep for what seemed like the first time, but it wasn't. I was walking down the halls when a little white haired girl came running down them. You were laughing while your brother, Rhaegar chased you. Your other brother, Viserys was scolding Rhaegar for making you seem improper. You were a wild little thing, but everyone loved you. Even Aerys…in my eyes, he didn't seem mad when you were in his arms."

Mari smiled faintly. "So they did love me?"

He gave a questioning look at her. "Of course they did, who told you otherwise?"

"Everyone, it seemed. Not Tyrion though, I forbid him from speaking about them. I didn't want to know then," she said coldly.

He laughed lowly. "You? You forbid a Lannister from speaking…you must be a gift from the Gods."

She laughed as she shook her head. "I asked him though sometimes it wouldn't work. Believe if I could keep their mouths shut then I wouldn't be marrying Ser Jaime in the first place."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more about your family. The more personal side of them. I, as you know was on the rebelling side of the war. In my opinion, I would ask…" he sighed heavily. "I would ask Tywin Lannister about your family since he was the Hand of the King at the time."

"He's all the way in Casterly Rock and I know that he won't tell me what I want to hear about them. He'll only tell me the bad parts of them." she said, ending the discussion.

After a moment, Ned spoke, "I'm thinking about getting Arya a dancing teacher from Braavos, who can teach her how to fight."

Mari brightened. "She will love that. I think all women and girls should learn how to fight."

He chuckled. "You remind me of my sister, Lyanna. Wild and fiercely rebelling against all things proper yet in some way she was still proper."

"If it was considered proper to wear a codfish on your head, would you wear it?" Mari asked amused.

He laughed softly. "No, I would not."

"My point has been proven then. Just because someone says it's proper, doesn't mean it is." Mari explained.

They finally came to the Tower of the Hand, stopping at brown double doors. Ned opened them for her, letting her in first. "She is the princess," they heard Arya insisted loudly.

"Arya, she _was _the princess or have you already forgotten your lessons," Septa Mordane replied briskly.

"The Lannisters, Baratheons, and our family killed off their bloodline. House Baratheon are the royal family now," Sansa recited proudly. "Soon I'll be the queen and the prince will be my king and I'll give him sons with beautiful blonde hair." Mari couldn't help, but give Ned a look, who happened to look very tired. Mari guessed that the girl had been badgering her father about this fantasy.

"Seven hells…" Arya said with disgust. "Mari actually looks like a queen and she's nice. She likes to fight like with swords and other weapons, she's hardly squeamish when it comes to disgusting things."

Septa Mordane and Sansa gasped. Septa Mordane spoke first, "Then she is no lady if she insists on acting like a man."

Arya chuckled as she saw Mari standing with her father in the doorway. Mari was unaffected by the Septa's words, courtesy of Tyrion, Ned looked at her sympathetically. He warned her and kept on warning her that they would say horrible things about her. Although they might not have been true, the common people will still believe them unless proven otherwise. _People are going to assume that I'm like my father._ They walked into the view of everyone as Mari said, "If I am like a man then I think Robb Stark and Ser Jaime Lannister should really consider they're sexuality."

Arya and Ned chuckled discreetly while Septa Mordane looked flustered and Sansa looked uncomfortable at the mention of her brother's sexuality. Mari smiled at them. "Though your septa is right, Arya. I'm not the queen or the princess, but I do think that people these days are getting even more vicious and that is why I learned to battle."

"You were stuck in a tower, how did you even learn anything," Sansa asked rudely, her face with clear attitude in it.

"I learned it from a book. Do you know of them?" Mari replied.

"Enough. Sansa apologize to Lady Marianna," Ned said sternly.

Sansa pursed her lips. "Why do _I_ have to apologize to _her_? Her father, the Mad King, murdered my grandfather and uncle…and you want _me_ to apologize?"

Mari opened her mouth to say something, but a knock at the door stopped her. A Stark guard came in and said, "Lord Stark, there is someone here for…um, Lady Marianna."

_Dear Gods, please no…_

Ned knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Who is it?"

"Ser Jaime, my lord. He's demanding to see her at once," the guard replied.

Mari looked at him incredulously. "Demanding?!" she turned to Ned and said, "I have to go, maybe another time."

He nodded and said, "Yes, of course. Be careful, Mari."

She nodded and squeezed his hands in reassurance though that didn't help with the conflict and concern written brightly on his face. Mari turned to the rest of them and said, "Arya. Sansa. Septa Mordane. I hope to see you all again. Pardon me, it seems as though my attention is to be directed elsewhere."

She smiled at them then turned and followed the guard out of the chambers. Jaime was leaning against the wall across the double doors when she came out. He pushed himself off of it when he saw her. The guard turned and left them alone. Jaime's eyes looked her over then raised an eyebrow.

"You look lovely today, my lady," he smiled charmingly at her.

She eyed him suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? What did you do?"

He scoffed. "What makes you think _I _did something? Have my good looks not made you swoon yet?"

She rolled her eye, knowing that it would piss him off which it successfully did. "No they have not nor will they ever. I may be a woman, but I'm not stupid."

He smirked and came closer to her, looking her over again. Mari shifted on her feet, uncomfortable about how he was staring at her. "Right, you're not stupid. You're not as smart as you think you are."

"You're right and neither are you. You're just an arrogant ass." Mari said with fake sweetness then her face fell in an impassive expression. "What is it now?! What do you want?! Is it a sword?! A jewel?! Glory?! A wife?! What is it?!"

Mari was breathing heavily with anger. Sansa's words coming back to her like lightening striking. Mari had never been affected by anyone's words, but the way Sansa had said them…well, it made her angry…beyond her anger was something else, hidden deep inside of Mari's mind. Mari had read somewhere that if a person had tried hard enough and disciplined their minds into revealing their memories as babes then they could control which memory they wanted to remember again. Mari had been attempting the experiment ever since she was a girl of ten.

So nine years she attempted and only succeed once…the time when she learned that she had met Jaime before…when she was only a girl blindly following in her older brother's footsteps, wanting desperately to be like him someday.

Jaime tried to hide the shock that had appeared on his face because of the little outburst she just had. "Mari," he warned, "calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down. I can't calm down when…when I-I…" Mari closed her eyes and evened her breathing. She felt Jaime's hand on her upper arm and she shoved it away. She shook her head saying, "No, don't. I can't do it. Not right now."

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel Jaime come closer to her. "Tell me," he insisted softly.

"Is this how it is with you? Them talking behind your back, knowing that every single minute they are whispering behind your back about you then lie to your face. I know what they say about me, my family, my father, my brother, believe me I know, but…it didn't used to bother me until now." She opened her eyes and she was slightly startled by how close Jaime was to her; face to face, body to body. She looked deep into his eyes and she saw understanding and some hurt in them. "I know you know what it is like. It seems my father cursed us both with a fate worse than death."

"What did the Mad King have against you, my lady?" he muttered.

"I don't know, but even as I remember him holding me, telling me all these things, being a father to me telling me that he loved me, but even as I looked into his eyes, I could tell that he was lying. It's a gift I have; I could tell when someone is lying. Everyone lies to me just to spare my feelings."

Jaime's hand cupped her cheek which made her cheeks suddenly warm up a little. "I promise that I won't spare your feelings."

She smiled softly and held his hand that was cupping her cheek. "You're lying to me already and here I thought that our marriage was going to be an honest one."

Jaime froze and said, "I like you, Marianna. It made me envy of the Stark boy when he touched you in a way that you would never let me."

He smile fell from her face and she looked more closely into his eyes. She stepped back and said, "You're telling the truth. Why?"

He shrugged. "You want an honest marriage and I intend to give you everything."

"You can't give me what I want. You don't know what I want."

"Then what do you want, Marianna. Tell me." He urged as he came closer.

Mari shook her head and backed away eve more, but he kept on coming closer eventually her back hit the wall with him trapping her with his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Mari saw so much truth in his eyes that she was tempted to do everything he says. She was tempted to forget. To let go. To tell him her secrets. To let him break her walls that she had put up for so long.

He leaned in, his eyes directed at her lips. Their lips hovered over each other to the point where she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Her eyes grew wide in fear as his lips were about to touch hers yet again. She ducked under his arm and ran as fast as she could away from Jaime. She reached her chambers and bolted the door, letting out a shaky breath she had apparently been holding. She ran hand through her hair, messing it up. _Why? Why does he have to be this way right now? Can't we just not_ _go through the feelings part of this marriage? I need to find a way out of this marriage…I could drink plenty of moon tea and then I would become barren, but then Robb would not want me. _

Mari fell onto her bed with a loud sigh. She closed her eyes, remembering her memory as a girl…the time when she apparently met Jaime though she wondered if he remembered her. Who could forget her though? She was adorable and wild according to everyone who had lived to tell the tales of the Targaryens.

* * *

_Marianna ran wildly through the halls of the Red Keep, giggling uncontrollably. Her blonde curly hair flying madly and every where. She glanced backed behind her and saw that her brother was not far behind. Running effortlessly with his sliver hair and red cloak soaring behind him. Even running her brother looked graceful and beautiful. She shrieked as she saw him coming closer with a playful predatory look on his face. She turned a corner and bumped into a pair of legs thus falling on her butt. _

_She grunted and looked up, her head hurting as she looked up because who ever it was had become too tall for her to want to look up at them. She gazed up at him and pouted, "Why got you all that amour on you, it could've killed me?"_

_He chuckled. "Why do you have all that amour on you, you mean?"_

_She scowled. "Are you correcting my grammar now?" She rolled her eyes. "I have a septa for that, I don't need another one unless you're a septa. Well, you can't be since you're a boy."_

"_A man," he corrected._

_She snorted. "Yeah, right. My brother is a man and you're just a boy even I can see that and I'm a child."_

"_Who are you, girl?" he asked curiously. He picked her up against her prideful protests and then set her on the window ledge between two pillars. _

"_I'm the princess." She laughed, shaking her head. "King Aerys is my father and Queen Rhaella is my mother. My brothers are Rhaegar and Viserys. Are you a knight?"_

_He froze at the mention of the Mad King for some reason. She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Hello?" He didn't answer her. He looked deep in thought, seeming to lose himself in a memory or thought. She poked his cheek and that touch seemed to knock him out of his thoughts as she said, "Hello, you know it's very rude to not answer a princess when she is speaking to you."_

_He smirked at her and bowed dramatically. "Forgive me, princess. Yes, I am a knight. A knight of the Kingsguard."_

_She brightened and smiled widely. "You're Ser Jaime, right? Yeah, I heard my father talking about you, you're the new guy. A boy of ten and seven. House Lannister…your father was the hand."_

_He nodded and his jaw hardened and Marianna wondered why he looked kind of angry. "What else do you know?"_

_She shrugged and took his dagger from his belt. She picked at the jewels on the handle, eyeing it in awe. Jaime took the blade carefully out of her hand and waved his finger at her. "Little princesses shouldn't play with sharp objects."_

_She rolled her eyes again then swung her feet back and forth; her head tilt to the side. "Why?"_

"_Because it's not proper."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the Gods seem to think women should not fight."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is written in the books by the Gods."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that is how the world is."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know you ask too many questions."_

_She smiled sweetly at him then jumped off the ledge and onto the floor. He seemed surprised by her amount of strength. Her hair got in her face and she pushed it back with both hands. She smiled up at him and then she heard the familiar clanking of amour and smiled mischievously at Jaime. She managed to turn him around and said, "Quick, hide me from my Rhae."_

_She hid under cloak as he brother came and glanced around for her. He gave a nod to Ser Jaime saying, "Ser Jaime. You wouldn't happen to have seen my little sister have you? She's a wild little thing. She has plenty of fire in her."_

"_Just like you, I imagine." Jaime replied._

_He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, she's a true dragon and Targaryen."_

"_I think I saw a blur of white curls going past me. She almost bumped into me, why is it that I have never seen her around the keep?"_

"_My mother…she's very protective over Marianna. Same goes for my father though not Viserys. I think he doesn't like her because she's the babe of the family." Rhae said with a chuckle then turned down the hall and ran, looking for her. She crawled out of his cloak and smiled up at him. She took his hand and he gazed curiously down at her. She shook it very hard and said, "Well, good day, Ser. I have things to do like hide from my brother and see how long he can survive my game."_

_He chuckled. "Then I will have the women pray for your dear brother."_

_She turned the opposite way of where her brother had gone and started to stride away. Jaime shook his head and went in the opposite direction._

* * *

Mari's eyes shot open when a loud banging noise was heard pounding on her doors. She glanced outside and noticed that it was night already. She stood up and strode up to it. She ripped open the doors and exasperated, "What now?"

The rider gulped and handed her a letter. Mari took the letter and looked down at the seal, noting that it was from House Stark. "A rider, my lady. I was instructed to give you this letter to you only. She closed the door in the handmaiden's face, not really caring about him right now. She quickly opened the letter and read the letter over and over. She sat on her bed and stared into space.

_Dearest Marianna,_

_My brother Bran has awoken and although I shouldn't tell you, I feel I must. There was an attempted assassination on my brother by the Lannisters. We have Tyrion Lannsiter's blade and my mother intends to go to King's Landing. Please look out for her and the rest of my family. If she finds him then she will held him accountable for his crimes even if he says he's innocent. I'm writing to you of this because I know that you care for him like he's one of your own._

_I miss you dearly. I know you don't want me to say it, but I love you, Marianna Targaryen. Always. _

_I will find you_

_-Robb, Prince Charming_

She closed the letter and her eyes. She held the letter tightly in her hands as she gripped it to her heart. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I miss you."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. Hope you all liked this chapter. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORTIE. Until next time or the next installment.**


	8. Eight

**THNAK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and keep liking this story. Keep it up if you want this story to continue on. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's short… I TRY TO MAKE IT OVER 3,000 WORDS, but sometimes...i just get lazy.**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORTIE.**

* * *

Mari twisted the white feather quill in her hand…she looked down at the piece of parchment in front of her on the desk. She looked it over and it said, _Dear Robb. _She groaned and wondering why it was so hard for her to write him back. Was it worry? Was it shock? Was disappointment? Was it excitement? She shook her head and it was annoying how she just couldn't write to him. _It's easy…just write down what is happening right now…tell him about his family and how they are doing._

She groaned again and practically threw down the quill onto the desk, standing up. She started to pace around the room, realizing that Jaime would come for her soon and then forced herself not to think about him. Gods, they were so close to kissing that it worried Mari and made her anxious. She honestly didn't know why she was anxious. She barely knew the man and yet here she was pacing back and forth, glancing frantically at the door, hoping…HOPING that it would be him striding through it. Her heartbeat quickened and sighed loudly. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. _She kept on telling herself that over and over and over again.

She ran a hand through a hair and suddenly stopped pacing as a knock was at her door. Her palms sweat and she wondered, _what in the Seven is happening to me? Am I scared? I know it's him._

She walked to the door and opened it slowly, poking her head out. She was right. It was Jaime. He was standing calmly giving her a look. She had been avoiding him for the past two days now since he tried to…well he tried to kiss her then she ran away like a dog in heat. She smiled nervously at him and said, "Hey there…buddy. How's it hanging?"

He walked forward to come inside, but she immediately said, "No! Don't! I-I'm sick and indecent right now."

He strained his neck to look over her like he was suspicious and then she knitted her eyebrows in anger. "Go away. I told you to leave so go before I throw a…go before I throw a bitch fit."

He laughed as she quickly closed the door on his face and then bolted it. She rolled her eyes at his laughter. He spoke loudly through the door saying, "You're rolling your eyes at me. You really think that this door is going to stop me from kissing you passionately again and this time with tongue. Oh, hello there, Stark! Arya is it."

Her eyes widened in fear and she ripped open the door. Jaime's lips quickly crashed into hers, his hands cupping her face. Everything seemed to disappear in that moment against her will. Her mind letting go, just like she was afraid of it doing if cornered. Her back fell against the wall with Jaime's body tightly pushing itself into hers. He smiled into the kiss and she surprisingly opened her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a spark flew through her entire body when she kissed Jaime back. Before when he kept on kissing her, there was nothing, now there was a freaking spark! She could barely breathe with their kiss devouring her, making her breathless. It was a rush she had never felt before.

Jaime ended their kiss, her chest heaving up and down as he gulped, both sets of eyes closed. He chuckled softly saying; "Now that should've our first kiss."

She was too…too…_hot? _If he touched her right now then she would give him her…_Oh Gods, I have to get away right now. What in the Seven hells is happening to me? _She slid past his body and walked to the balcony. The day was just beginning to turn into night. Her eyes shot to him all of the sudden and they widened. He came closer to her, his eyes going to the letters on her desk. She ran to them and started to clean the desk up, folding the papers and stuffing them into the drawer. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion then said, "Why have been avoiding me?" She didn't answer him. "And now you're ignoring me?"

She scoffed. "I am not! I just feel under the weather. I just feel that we shouldn't kiss again till t-the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because I think that I cached something."

"Why?"

"Because we shouldn't kiss again."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Why?"

"Because you're an arrogant possess-" she stopped and he smirked at her. _He remembered._

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked in victory. "I specifically remembered a little white haired girl, who asked so many damn questions, playing hide and seek with her older brother. She was only a child and she told me that I was still a boy. Am I still a boy, Mari?"

She couldn't help, but smile at him. "I thought that…you remember?"

He nodded, smiling widely at her. "I remember you. How could I forget the girl who made me…"

"Made you what, Jaime," she asked breathlessly. Her mind blank.

He genuinely smiled at her. "Made me who I am today."

She shook her head. "I-I don't, what are you talking about?"

He came closer and cupped her face. "I know, believe me I know you don't want to hear this, but your father, the_ Mad King_, he was a bad person. He killed hundreds and hundreds of people and he enjoyed every single moment of it and I believe that he truly deserved to die. I had to watch him kill those people and before I met you, I didn't do a single damn thing about it. I did my duty which was to defend the king, obey the king, obey my father, protect the innocent, and defend the weak. Your father made my duty complicated by killing the innocents that I was sworn to protect. The only thing that kept me from not killing him sooner were my vows." He sighed, Mari listening to his every word. "I was…anyways I met you and I saw the genuine compassion you had for your father and I had this feeling to protect you. The compassion you had for your father was the reason why I forgot my vows and then drew my sword into his back."

She gulped and croaked, "Why?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you like he did to so many others." He said softly.

She shook her head frantically and she couldn't help the tears that were in her eyes. "No, it's not. There is another reason why you took away my family from me. You made them die and that's why I could never feel anything for you…the man who took away the only family that truly did love me."

"I'm-" he began.

"No! Don't!" she sobbed and turned away from him. "Just leave…please."

She heard Jaime leave the room, he hesitated at the door, but then after a moment she heard the door close and that's when she let it go. The tears fell down her face and suddenly her knees gave out. She held her chest and sobbed loudly. She could barely breathe at that moment taking in short breathes. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

She didn't hear anyone come in through the door. The tears had dried from her face and all she had on was an impassive expression. One of the maids tried to lift here before she snapped at them, "No. Leave. Now."

They protested, but left her be…for now. She laid on her side, curled up. Her hand on the ground next to her head. She stared straight ahead when boots came into her view. She saw them kneel down and copy her body language. It was Arya. She had an angered expression on her face. Even her eyebrows were shaped in anger.

"Why are you laying here like a girl?" She asked and the way she said girl was in disgust.

Mari sighed, wondering how the girl seemed to be able to break through her walls. "I learned something yesterday about someone I cared about from someone who I'm staring to have feelings for."

"And my father wonders why I don't want to be a lady," Arya replied.

Mari chuckled. "I sometimes wish I was a man."

"Me too," she laughed.

"Men have it easy. When they're angry they get to kill things and throw a tantrum."

"They don't bleed out every week of every month."

"They don't have extreme amounts of pain out of their vaginas in order to birth a child."

"They don't wear skirts and gowns."

"No corsets that make it hard for them to breathe."

"They can get in fights and no one would judge." Arya agreed.

"Their education level can go beyond beliefs."

"They can be whoever they want to become."

"While women are considered ladies and a fuck on feet." Arya continued.

Mari laughed and faked a gasp. "Arya! Such vile language should never be used for a lady."

"Another thing to add to the list of why we should become men." Arya said.

They laughed and Arya continued sternly, "Now, stop acting like a damsel in distress. Get. Up."

Mari smiled and shakily stood up. Arya jumped up and said, "We are going to my dancing teacher today and we will learn how to fight."

"Arya-"

"NO," she snapped. "I've heard enough of your whines and moans. You are Prince Rhaegar's sister, one of the greatest fighters, so if he could learn both of books and swords than so could you, Mari. Please, just try."

Mari sighed then took one look at the girl and noticed that she reminded her of herself, following in her brother's footsteps. Mari would have done the same if he had been alive. Mari nodded and then gasped a little as Arya grabbed her hand and led her out of the chambers, running. She was pulled with the girl, who was running as fast as a wolf it seemed. They barged into the room that overlooked the bright bay with birds and ships in the distant.

A man with black curly hair stood in the center of the room with two wooden swords in his hand. He threw one to Arya and she caught it easily. He smiled at her first then Mari. He gave a nod to her then said, "Are you the girl named Marianna Targaryen?"

"I am." She said, walking forward.

"I have you heard about you all the way from Braavos."

"I heard about you Syrio Forel, dancing teacher from Braavos, who is teaching Arya who to dance, but with a sword."

"You are impressed, I see." He said, pointing the wooden sword at her. "Yet you are eager to learn."

Mari opened her mouth to reply when Arya jumped in saying, "Yes! She is. Can you teach her? Her brother was Rhaegar Targaryen."

Syrio eyed Mari as if seeing if she was worthy enough. "Syrio will agree to this arrangement. But, first you must watch before you learn."

Mari nodded and sat on the ledge of two pillars, feeling a strange feeling course through her as she watched them practiced. Her eyes followed their every movement. They way they defended each strike and the way they both caught the strike in time. They stayed in synced with each other. He would stop and teach her what not to do. He was very wise in Mari's opinion. They both moved gracefully that it reminded her of her brother. She only remembered that he moved quickly and gracefully than anyone else she had ever seen before. She absorbed and observed their movements and body language. Her mind seemed to agree and take it all in.

When they were done, Mari walked back to her chamber alone. She went inside and closed the door, not locking it. She stopped as her eyes went straight to the letters that were in her drawer. She walked over to them and pulled them out, setting them on the desk. She sat down and set her quill in some ink. Looking over the piece of parchment in front of her, she sighed. Her hand was shaky was she started to finally write back to him, the man who she is going to marry someday whether it's now or some other day. She smiled unconsciously realizing that he told her that he wrote in the letter, _I love you, Marianna. _

Her smile faded as she re-read the words again. The letter dropped from her hand…_Tyrion…no. He couldn't-no, wouldn't kill a little boy, not even Joffrey, besides he's not that stupid enough to give his own blade to an assassin. They must have it all wrong, they have to be misinformed. _She put the letter back inside the drawer along with her letter to him, telling herself that she would get to it later.

She knew that if she wrote him back all she would say was that he was wrong and those three words wouldn't be written like he probably would've wanted. Great, now she felt bad. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Arya had been right this morning; she was acting like some silly damsel in distress. _Ugh!_ She hated the way she suddenly broke down in front of him. _Gods, help me. _

She had a right to be angry at him. He was right though, she didn't want to hear those words come out of his mouth. Despite the way her father's madness went which was beyond saving…he was still her father. He was her family and she had to love him because he was her family. She did love him. When she was little everyone of her family all acted like everything was happy and good like they all loved each other. Like everything was ok and there wasn't a freaking war and people weren't dying.

There was a knock on her door and she called, "Enter."

She turned around and saw Jaime walk in. He sighed as he closed the door and then took her chair and turned it around. He grabbed another chair and set it in front of her. He sat down in it and put his hands on his thighs, staring at her. They sat in silence for a very long time until she sighed and decided to talk first. It was nerve wrecking because this was the man who killed her father.

"I never thought that my father was a bad person. I knew who he had become, but he's still my father. They were still my family and they made life seem like a fairytale for me. My mother and father were both protective and to me it seemed like they were in love. My family did what they could to hide the truth of what was really happening away from me. I didn't know what was happening…only that my father was called the Mad King. He is my father and I am the only person who will show unconditional compassion and love towards him and my family. I know you may think I am a horrible person for thinking this, but I believe that the only reason why my father went mad was because there was something wrong inside of his head that made him that way," she confessed. She chuckled softly. "I remember being in my room when…um, when someone came inside and was about to murder me while I was in bed. They took one look at me and didn't kill me. I promised myself that one I'd ask them why. Why didn't they kill me?"

Jaime leaned closer and squeezed her hand. "You are not a horrible person. I've met people who are horrible in every kind of way possible that make you believe that there are no such things as Gods. I know you are compassionate and I saw it in you when I first met you. Your compassion is something I've never seen before and it gives me hope that there are…that there are people who are good."

She scoffed. "I know you're just saying that so that I'll let you kiss me again. And then you'll be out of my war path."

"The tourney's tomorrow."

"So?"

He smirked. "So, I'm asking for your favor."

She laughed and said, "Not a chance in hell."

He laughed and stood up. He walked to the door. "I can wait."

"You'll be waiting a very long time, Ser Jaime."

He laughed again and opened the door then turned to her, "This is going to be _very_ fun."

_Fun? What in the Seven hells does that mean?_

**TBC…**

* * *

**So there you have it folks. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it was short, but at least you got something out of it. Like more about the family will be revealed throughout the chapters. All these ideas are roaming around my head right now that I really want to get out, but they HAVE to fit into the story somehow. So yup, it's going to be a very long journey so this is an AU story you guys, but I'll try to keep it to both books and the show as much as possible. Anyways I REALLY hope you guys liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	9. Nine

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! It still makes me giddy when I see you guys are really liking this story so keep it up awesome readers. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. Next one is number ten so in celebration i'll be giving shout outs and answering your guys' reviews.**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

* * *

Gods, there was nothing to do here, but sit and sew. She had read all of her books more than five times already and Tyrion was always the one who gave her new ones, but now he was gone…she knew that he would come back. Not even the Gods could get rid of Tyrion Lannister or any of the Lannisters for that matter which amused her. Arya had her lessons with Septa Mordane and Ned was in a meeting with the Small Council as always. She was lying on her back on the side of her bed upside down. Jaime walked into her room and tilted his head at her curiously. Then sighed, shaking his head as if saying that this was normal to him seeing her like this.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" he asked, walking forward.

She smirked, trying to shake off the blood suddenly rushing to her head. "No, are you? Have I worn you out already? And here I though things were just getting interesting…shame."

He laughed and asked, "You look like you're ready to pull your beautiful locks of hair out?"

She nodded and then jolted up, an idea popping into her head. "Hey, I have a great idea on how you can earn my favor!"

He scoffed. "Oh, really?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Please, do tell, my blushing bride."

She rolled her eyes at his taunt. "You can teach me how to fight." She said simply.

His face fell into an impassive expression. "That takes years of practice. I can't teach you all of what I know from years of experience and hours of constant training in just three days. It would take more than three days; I can't teach you everything in just three days till the tourney."

She sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm going to do this…" She stood up from the bed and sauntered over to him. "Please, teach me. I'm a fast learner. I will give you my favor and…well, I will let you kiss me…in public at anytime you want."

He was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she would go in public with him where her Prince Charming's family would be and let him kiss her. She was a strange creature that Jaime very much enjoyed being by. Mari had somehow managed to keep him entertained whether it's an argument or teasing, she managed to make him laugh. She knew how to surprise him and yet make herself irresistible to even him. _No! Stop it! You don't feel anything for this girl. You love Cersei and only Cersei. You've only just met the girl and now you're getting married. _A sudden realization came through Jaime's body like a wave of pure pleasure and smugness. He would bed her and he would be the only man who has ever been inside of her. She would be his. _Dear Gods, stop it, you fool!_

"So if I agree to this then I get to kiss you whenever I want, is that correct?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes."

"And I get your favor?"

"Yes."

"I will be able to kiss you more than once?"

"Yes…"

"In public? Even around the Starks?"

She shook her head at his smug and satisfied smirk. "Don't be an ass to them, ok? It's their first time here so I mean it…don't be an ass to them about it, don't purposely tell them about us, don't sabotage my relationships or make any dirty jests about," she gestured with her hand between them, "whatever _this_ is."

Jaime sighed and came closer to her. His smile faded as he said, "No. I'm not going to force you. I want you to want to kiss me. Not because you have to, but because you want to."

"What?" she said breathlessly.

Mari was actually shocked at Jaime. He surprised her…she thought that he would be smug about it and agree to it. Mari opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jaime smiled smugly at her; the bastard probably knew that he had stunned her. Jaime tucked a curly strand behind her ear and said, "I'll teach you how to fight. You can't tell anyone though if they found out that you know how to fight then they will take away more than just your freedom."

Mari felt herself lean into his hand that was lingering on her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes; a longing look in Jaime's while in Mari's was a look of bewilderment. He has very nice eyes…almost breathtaking like a pool of emeralds; deep and never-ending. It was nice. Mari blinked up the trance that she was in and pulled away. She nodded her head nervously and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. O-Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut. Promise. Thank you, Jaime."

She smiled brightly and continued, "I'll give you my favor. Free of charge!"

He chuckled and genuinely smiled at her. His smile was charming and contagious to her. _He really is gorgeous… Wait what? _She walked over to her dressing table and picked through her drawer. She took out the whole entire drawer when she couldn't find the ribbon and then dumped the contents of it on the bed. She kneeled on the bed as she spread everything out with a determined look on her face and then she smiled in victory proclaiming, "Found it!"

She had her hand up in the air and said again, "I found it. Yay."

Jaime laughed and walked over to the bed. He leaned over the bed and grabbed the soft pink ribbon. He gave one last smile at her and then left the room, but not before saying, "I expect to see you at the tourney, Mari."

"Don't make me regret showing you compassion, Jaime," She said softly.

He left the room without another word. He paused outside of the door. He brought the ribbon up to his nose and closed his eyes as he smelled it. He breathed in her scent. He smelled roses mixed with his lavender and raspberries. He smiled at the ribbon, not wanting to put it away because he was afraid that the scent would fade away. The ribbon was wrapped around his fingers as he walked back to his chambers.

* * *

Mari was late. She was fucking late to the tourney. Jaime sat in the tent that was tending to the wounded. The ribbon was twirling in his hands as he thought more about Mari. He had gotten his head stuck in his helmet as he was unseated. He felt ashamed and angry as he sat on the bench; an overwhelming feeling of loneness came over him. Mari didn't come. She wasn't here. She didn't care. _Why do I even care if she cares? I don't care what anyone thinks of me._ Jaime stood up and turned to walk out of the tent in sudden rage. Mari was looking down when she bumped into him.

She gave him a wary smile and then he looked down at her dress noticing the blood on it. He furrowed his eyebrows and then grabbed her upper arm, he pulled her behind the tent and said angrily, "Why in the Seven hells do you have blood on you?!"

Mari gave a nervous laugh. "Well, funny very funny story. I have this dancing teacher from Braavos."

"What-"

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Uh-ah, I'm talking. You asked so I'm telling you. No talking while I'm telling a story." She sighed, continuing, "After my lessons, I realized how late I was to the tourney so I…uh ran. Then I fell down the stairs and cut my thigh. I had to practically rush the silent sister to stitch me up so that I could go and see you. That's why I'm bleeding because I ripped them running to you." She took her finger off his lips. "Now, I'm finished."

He smiled and then suddenly swooped her up into his arms. Her arms went immediately around his neck. She looked at him stunned. _Damn it, that's twice now that he's shocked me. _He carried her inside of the tent commanding, "This woman needs stitches. Right now."

A nurse came to them and rushed them to a bed. The nurse lifted up her skirt and Mari's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to Jaime. "Turn around. We may be engaged, buuut we're not married." She turned to the sister. "Don't listen to what he says. Make him turn around-kick him out if you have to."

She turned back to Jaime and smiled in victory. He glared at her, but reluctantly turned around. She then realized that there was a reason why they were called "The Silent Sisters." _Oops. Oh well._

The silent sister proceeded to lift up the skirt. She pulled and tugged on the thread of the stitches as they pierced through her skin. Mari winced only once when she disinfected the wound with alcohol. When the sister was done, Mari's fingers grazed the thin vertical line of mini horizontal lines going over it that trailed up her thigh. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short. Mari became distracted as her fingers trailer over it that she didn't notice Jaime about to turn around with an ass eating grin on his face.

His voice had brought her back, "Now you have a battle scar."

She quickly pulled her skirts down and replied, "What will the court gossip about now that I'm old news?"

He laughed and helped her down. Mari's eyes caught her ribbon still around his wrist. She looked down at it curiously before taking his wrist in her hand saying softly, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes, sighing heavily, "You shouldn't say you're sorry. You were hurt and hurt yourself even more for me."

She smirked playfully. "True it was for you, but the only honest reason why I came was to see you get your smug ass handed to you."

He grasped her chin. "You are one terribly confusing person."

She shrugged. "I'm a _Targaryen_."

"The last."

"The best."

"The determined."

"The cleverest."

"The stubborn."

"The smartest."

"The most beautiful." Jaime suddenly frowned. "I, uh…I…nevermind."

He turned around and walked out of the tent. Mari was very confused. She didn't even know what was happening. One moment, he was angry, then he's teasing, and the next he is gone. Mari made a move to follow him, but something inside of her gut told her not to go over after him because it would be load.

* * *

Jaime strode angrily through the halls of the Red Keep. His stride leading him to his sister. He was beyond confusion. He loved his sister.

He suddenly stopped. _Loves_, he corrected himself. He was continued waking. _Why is it different?_ _Why am I feeling this way? She is only a girl…woman…isn't she?_ He opened the door unannounced, but not really caring. His sister bolted up from her chair near the roaring sunlight.

"Jaime, what in the seven are you doing," Cersei scolded.

Wordlessly, he walked over to her and grabbed her face crashing his lips onto hers. They stumbled against the wall, Jaime's body pinning hers against it. He kissed her feverishly, almost madly. He wanted-no, needed skin to skin contact to relieve himself of his thoughts about Marianna. Cersei responded to him, pushing him onto the bed, getting on top of him. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed her lips against his own yet again. They tore each other's clothes off and basked in the moment.

Though the moment didn't last long because at a couple of times during their "love making", Mari's face would appear instead of his sister. It was her that he was making love too. He really had to stop doing that. He pushed it away because he had come to the conclusion that it was nothing, remembering that he got his head stuck in a helmet not too long ago so maybe his mind wasn't as well as he would've thought.

Jaime slept soundlessly next to Cersei. She peered up at him when she felt him move thus waking her up. She sleepily looked over at him and smiled sweetly. Her eyes caught the silk soft pink ribbon tied onto his wrist. Her smile immediately fell. She had an impassive expression on her face as she glared at it.

_The witch…_, she thought grimly yet worriedly.

* * *

They were on the dirt road in _Vaes Dothrak_, Ser Jorah riding beside her; tall and staring straight ahead. They were riding at the head of the horde of the rest of _Dothraki_ while _Khal Drogo_ and his bloodriders. Viserys had just ridden off in anger ahead of them.

"If my brother was given an army of _Dothraki_, could you conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked curiously.

Jorah tensed a little before answering her, "The _Dothraki_ have never crossed the narrow sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink."

She pursed her lips. "But if they did?" she urged almost impatiently.

Jorah thought about it for a moment before saying, "King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but men advising him are different."

"And you know these men?"

"I fought beside them once…long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"You sold slaves," she reasoned.

"Aye."

"Why?"

"I had no money and an expensive wife."

"Where is she now?"

"In another place, with another man," he said simply.

Daenerys nodded. "My older sister, Marianna…did you know her?"

He chuckled. "Aye, I did. She was a sweet and wild girl. Still is so I'm told. She's a true Targaryen, _Khaleesi_."

"Why had she not been exiled like my brother and I?" Jorah didn't answer her so she continued, "My brother never talks about her. Never. He told me about everyone else and how they were, but her. Only her name, Ser Jorah…and that she was very beautiful."

"Aye, she is indeed very beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. You remind me of her."

"So you've met her? In person?" she inquired.

Jorah sighed and nodded. "It was only for a moment. She was very quiet and was with the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. They are good friends."

"The Lannisters befriended her?" Daenerys said angrily.

"If you call locking her away in a tower for the last fourteen years befriending her then yes, they did."

Daenerys seemed sad and appalled by this news. "What did they do to her?"

"Nothing. She's kept away in the highest tower of the Red Keep."

"Why was she not exiled?"

He shrugged. "Some say it is because of her beauty. Some say it is because of your family. Most say though that it is because if your family ever comes back to Westeros then…"

"Then? Then, what?" Daenerys asked.

He sighed and turned to her. "Then they will kill her. I doubt though that will stop your brother from going back to Westeros and taking back the Seven Kingdoms."

"Why is that?"

"There is no love between your brother and your sister. Never has when they were children, practically hated each other. Even now, now that I think about it."

It suddenly all made sense to Daenerys. "That's why my brother has not told me about her. He does not care for her or love her."

"Aye. He does not and neither does she."

"I had not known that." She said.

"Very few do, _Khaleesi_." He told her.

* * *

Mari sat on the ledge of the balcony, the moonlight beaming on her face. She had a book in her lap as her feet hung off the side. Though she was too distracted by the glittering waters of the sea. It was truly magnificent. It was a tradition for her to be on the balcony looking out onto the sea every month because that was when the moon was full and bright. She gazed longingly at it, wishing to be far away from here and somewhere else where she wasn't a freak or the villain.

Jaime came into her room and looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and thought; _he must think that I was going to jump. Silly knight. _She smiled and reassured, "I wasn't going to jump. I do this every moon…I love looking at the sea especially when the moon is full and bright."

He smiled at her as he came closer. He put his hands on the ledge and stared out into the sea as well. "In my opinion, the truly beautiful things are the most deadliest and dangerous."

She nodded. "I think the same sometimes." She sighed. "I lied."

"What?" he said, turning to her.

She didn't look at him as she gazed in the distance. "I lied to you about being late to the tourney."

There was complete silence for a moment before Jaime spoke, "Why?"

"I wasn't late. I went to the tourney and waited for you to come out. I was excited, anxious, and worried all at the same time for you. It was strange. Anyways, so I saw the man who was supposed to kill me. The Mountain. The same person who raped and killed Elia along with my niece and nephew. I found out about that on my own. His eyes caught mine and-and…the bastard actually smiled at me. H-He smiled! He wanted to do more than just kill me, I could tell he did so I got up and ran to the keep when no one was looking. The rest of the story with Arya and her dancing teacher was true. I lied to you because I didn't want you to know."

"So then why are you telling me now?" he asked softly.

She turned her body to him, swinging her legs over and jumping off of the ledge. Then she replied softly, "Because I changed my mind."

"What did you change your mind about?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, Jaime."

"Next time, just tell me the truth. Ok?"

"No because I can and I will keep lying to you if I have to."

"You have to tell me the truth. You have no choice, remember?"

"I thought I had a choice?"

"You do, but when it comes to things like this, you have to be honest."

"Honest," she chuckled. "You're as much as a liar as I am. You lie to protect others, while I do it to protect myself in order to survive from your family."

"Is that what you call it? Protecting yourself?"

"Yes, I have no choice, remember," she threw his own words back at him.

"No, you do have a choice. The easy way or the hard way, your choice, Mari?" he urged.

"I didn't have a choice when I was to marry you." She snapped.

There was a long pause of silence when he spoke up, "I'm-"

"Don't lie to me by telling me you're sorry. Everyone knows that you are definitely not sorry," she interrupted.

Jaime was suddenly very anger at her single mindedness. It was starting to irritate him even more as he thought about it. "Fine," he huffed. "I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for meeting such an insufferable and stubborn woman. I'm not sorry for wanting to marry you. I'm not sorry for being jealous that Robb Stark gets to touch you, but I can't. And I am definitely not sorry for wanting you."

With that he turned around and walked out of her chambers, slamming the door behind him. Mari stood there, her gaze still on the spot where he left. She silently turned back around to the sea and stared back into the glittering waters.

* * *

"No," Jaime told them sternly. "I changed my mind."

With that he strode out of the room, silence following him. As he stepped out, he was able to breathe again. A sense of clarity washing over him. His legs took him to Mari's chambers. His hand hovered over the handle. He pushed open the door. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced around the empty room. The sunlight brightened the room up as the warm wind of the South blew through the white curtains causing them to go up. The Sept's bells rang lowly in the background of it all and made her room seemed peaceful. He laughed to himself knowing that she was probably exploring the castle or at her "dancing" lessons with the Stark's Braavos man.

He walked more into the room and he noticed how clean it was. He noticed that even the floors were clean, no dirt or leaves anywhere. He figured that she must've been a bit of a clean freak. He looked to her desk and noticed that some of the drawers were open. One of them had so many letters inside of it that it made Jaime curious. He knew it shouldn't, but his curiosity was just killing him already. He pulled out the drawer and took out the pile of parchments. Going against his better judgment, Jaime went through them, skimming them over.

A broken seal of a sliver direwolf caught his eye. He had yet to see one from the Stark boy because most of her letters were from his brother whenever he was away at Casterly Rock or some other place. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dearest Marianna,_

_My brother Bran has awoken and although I shouldn't tell you, I feel I must. There was an attempted assassination on my brother by the Lannisters. We have Tyrion Lannsiter's blade and my mother intends to go to King's Landing for justice. Please look out for her and the rest of my family. If she finds him then she will held him accountable for his crimes even if he says he's innocent. I'm writing to you of this because I know that you care for him like he's one of your own._

_I miss you dearly. I know you don't want me to say it, but I love you, Marianna Targaryen. Always. _

_I will find you_

_-Robb, Prince Charming_

The parchment crumbled in his hands a little. He wondered how long had she known about this…how long had she been lying to him. Wordlessly, he put everything away except for the crumbled paper in his hands. He strode over to the door and went out. He went back to the White Sword Tower and to his chambers. He threw open his door and strode inside of it.

"What's wrong," Ser Meryn asked from the doorway.

It gleamed brightly in the sunlight as Jaime turned around and faced him, his sword in the sunlight. Jaime inspected the blade with his eyes and then smiled at Ser Meryn and said, "I'm going to go see what Starks are made of."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Well, you all know what happens or what is going to happen so it's not really a cliffhanger…or is it? CLIFFHANGER! Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews; it makes me happy that you guys are really liking this story. I wanted to add a little Dany in there because well, I thought that maybe your guys were wondering if Dany knows what is happening right now so I think that should clarify some things. **

**So here is a little thing just in case some were confused, Dany doesn't know much about her sister because of Viserys because he kind of hates Mari and she kind of hates him as well. I haven't decided yet on whether I want to explain it in Mari's words or Viserys's or both or someone else's. Anyways so Jorah and Mari met each other, but only for a second…hehehe, not really a second though because come on its Jorah and he's in love with Dany. So what Dany also knows is that there is a definite risk to Mari being killed if they go back which worries Dany the most. Family and all. I might put her in there a couple of times in the chapters just for shits and giggles.**

**That scene though with Jaime and the letters and stuff…yeah, was supposed to be just him finding the letters, but then I was watching "The Wolf and The Lion" episode and I just knew that it would fit in perfectly of how the hell did Jaime find out about his brother so it fit well in there. **

**That scene with Mari and Jaime when he kind of, but not really told her about his feelings was never supposed to be in this chapter, but I knew you guys shipped them together. I wonder what their ship name would be. Ser Mari? Jari? Mamie? Jarianna? Who knows because I'm really bad at ship names. Anyways that scene wasn't supposed to be in there, but when he says he's changed his mind, I was thinking where he would get that line from. I already knew that The Mountain would be my man of choice for trying to kill Mari. Cersei is getting suspicious...damn that woman she makes me angry.**

**SHE WILL LEARN HOW TO FIGHT…just later… thank you all for sticking with this story and reading this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	10. Ten

**A/N: ****0netflixme0****, ****AceShadows****, ****Alexandra the Dreamer****, ****Alexiane91****, ****BSG75****, ****Belladonna007****, ****BlondieGirl9892****, ****Bxfriday****, ****Charmed-Gurl-8784****, ****Chella218****, ****Cupcakefreak96****, ****Daehnerys****, ****Daisy96****, ****Dark Alana****, **** . ****, ****Forever Fanfiction Lover22****, ****Furied-Heart****, ****Hand of the Alex****, ****Heartless-Princess33****, ****I love damon Salvatore girl****, ****Kira The Dead Ninja****, ****KittyShadesTs****, ****Kuroppoi Kitsune****, ****LadySlytherin313****, ****LeKitsune****, ****Luna6897****, ****Matsuri Hikari****, ****Mor Vilkacis****, ****Navidasti****, ****Night-Storms****, ****Noriko333****, ****Pearl's Beauty****, ****Pluv143000****, ****Reedy-Girl****, ****, ****Seraphis88****, ****SheWolfSwift****, ****ShiloCoulter****, ****SilentlyDeadly****, ****SofiaLehrberg****, ****Sparks94****, ****Stxr****, ****TheLostGirl15****, ****Toshiba234****, ****Turquoise Waffles****, ****Uchihaheir58****, ****WhiteCherryBlossom99****, ****WhiteCherryBlossom99****, ****alainwonderland****, ****aliiceroseee****, ****babydake93****, ****bennettnasagirl****, ****bkny1****, ****caseylu****, ****charlotteykins****, ****crazywolf like chicken****, ****cwatker222****, ****elaryssawrenwood****, ****hpadawan****, ****jafcbutterfly****, ****julie0893****, ****juzzy32****, ****katyha****, ****kelsey112****, ****leni18****, ****lepursmeow****, ****lilimora****, ****lynn62****, ****meganSTORM****, ****nachobeats823****, ****, ****nightsinshadow****, ****nluvwithemmettcullen****, ****okgurl87****, ****pixieVAMP393****, ****rockmysock88****, ****, ****s2MidnightsDreams2****, ****salvatoresister887****, ****sbh2389****, ****shattered18rose****, ****shazluvmusic****, ****shipwreck321****, ****simidiane****, ****sissorscutdeep****, ****spraguetti****, ****super-anime-fan-23****, ****sweetkitty71****, ****waterbender19****, ****waywardlottie****, ****whisperoflivingdead****, ****whtevritis2****, ****xoavdonahue****, ****Angel of Change****, ****Brokendoll4****, ****CHSShortie****, **** E****, ****ChibiCheshire****, ****Cosmicwave****, ****Fizzyink007****, ****I'm fluent in Google translate****, ****KatherineAker****, ****KatherineSnow****, ****KittyShadesTs****, ****KoishNoish****, ****Lady Syndra****, ****Lily Ann Cullen****, ****Mrs Bass-Malfoy****, ****MySexyPack101****, ****Soaring Hawk1****, ****Sparks94****, ****Stxr****, ****babydake93****, ****blackmoresnight3****, ****devilsmaster2****, ****marie potter riddle****, ****drawandpaint****, ****just8boutany6****, ****neverfargone****, ****ngome055****, ****smilin steph****, ****trueheart10****, TomHardyGirl6489, and Guest(s). **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THESE VERY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO VERY MUCH! **

**Here's to all you guys that are so supportive of this story. Hope you all like this chapter so here's to ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, and a hundred more. So keep following, favoring, and reviewing! Sorry, short chapter, but at least I gave you guys something.**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Mari yelled as she tried to wrench the Lannister soldier's hand off of her wrist.

He laughed cruelly at her and then dragged her to the caged and closed up wagon. He threw her inside of it and then slammed the door shut, locking it. Everything went dark. She couldn't see anything which angered her even more. Her hands blindly reached around for something. They found the door, but as much strength as she used of it, the door would not open. She heard laughter from the outside and pressed her ear against the door.

"Tell, Ser Jaime that we have her," a man's voice commanded strongly.

"The Dragon bitch stabbed me," another man's voice exclaimed. "I'll kill her! Fuck her then kill her!"

A man which she is now calling Man One, scoffed, "If you kill her then the Kingslayer will do something much worse to you."

Man Three agreed, "He's right. Touch one white hair on that pretty head and you might as well be a eunuch."

Man Two grumbled, "Fine. I will leave her alone…for now."

Man Three laughed uncontrollably. "Wait, she stabbed you?! You let a girl-woman stab you?! She doesn't even kno' how to fight while you were trained at Casterly Rock by the best!"

"Shut your mouth!" Man Three shouted.

Man One and Two laughed and Man One taunted, "Should I just let her out and see what happens? I'd pay to see that."

Man Three groaned in frustration. "You didn't see her. She had a fucking knife in her hand, waving it around like she was dancing."

"Was she any good?" Man Four asked curiously.

"Obviously, if she was able to kick his good for nothing ass," Man One said.

They all laughed except for Man Three. Their laughter started to fade away and she guessed that they were walking away. The realization hit Mari like a slap to the face…she would never see the light of day. She went through her options. Kidnapped. Tortured. Raped. Killed. Trapped. Decapitated. Questioned. Forced. Or maybe the possibility of nothing happening to her. Mari's mental self hit her on the back of her head and gave her an angry look as if saying 'are you serious?' Mari laughed silently at her subconscious, but then again she had always been right. She wondered from time to time if all the mad Targaryens had the same thing that she had before they went mad. It's unsettlingly thought that Mari usually pushes away, but now by herself and in the dark; it usually crept back inside of her mind.

_Dear Gods! I am for sure going to become mad, yup I'll be just like every Targaryen._

* * *

The door creaked opened waking Mari up from a very long sleep. The bumps on the road put her to sleep right away. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her face twisted in irritation from the light and squinted at the figure. Mari felt herself being pulled from the wagon and lifted up into strong arms. She nuzzled into the chest and gazed sleepily up at them. _Jaime. _She grumbled, "Jaime, what in the seven hells?"

He shushed her soothingly. "Go back to sleep."

She didn't object as her eyes drooped and she fell back into sleep.

A few hours later she woke up. Her fingertips felt soft fabric beneath them. She shifted her body and opened her eyes. The candlelight blurred her vision as she sat up. Mari looked around the large tent and saw only crimson and gold. She dreaded the thought, but her curious mind asked the question of why is she here. She looked down at her attire and saw the fitted white corset nightgown on her. She really hoped that this was some weird dream she was having. She threw the sheets off of her body and stood up. Mari walked hesitantly to the closed red curtain. She opened them and saw that it was empty. She glanced around the place and noticed the various maps on the table along with figurines of wolves and lions. She looked curiously at them and wanted to investigate further, but stopped when in the corner of her eyes she caught another closed curtain just next to hers. She looked back at her area and her eyes widened with curiosity as she saw her things there.

Mari walked around and glanced at everything in the tent. Her fingers grazed the maps and leaned forward as she inspected it, her eyes still looking cautiously to the closed off curtain. She knew that Jaime was probably inside of there so she had to be careful and quiet. The fire was been burning brightly, but lowly. Mari's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she saw the various letters. She froze as she saw Robb's letter. Her face twisted in panic as she gulped nervously, glancing in the direction of Jaime's area. She grabbed the letter and threw it in the fire. She let out a breath and sighed.

"I've already seen it," Jaime said from behind. She didn't turn to look at him, her back to him. So he continued, "I've read it over and over and over again."

He came up behind her and she could feel him like it was a pull. She turned around and noticed his attire. He only had on beige breeches and she forced herself not to look down at his naked chest. He was so close to her that it made her…it made her want him for a brief moment. Ever since that kiss, she couldn't describe the unexplainable pull to him. He gazed intently at her and said, "I know that letter like the back of my hand. Why?"

"Robb said that if…I don't know why, Jaime," she exasperated and ran a hand through her curls.

"You do know why, you just don't want to tell me," he snapped.

She scoffed. "I don't know why. I was planning on writing back to him telling that it couldn't be Tyrion who did that to Bran. Tyrion's not stupid enough to do both those things."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know!" she shouted angrily. "I don't know why I decided to keep this to myself. I knew you would act this way though." She pointed to the maps. "And what in the Seven hells is that for? Why did you abduct me? What is even going on?"

He suddenly grabbed her by the upper arms and crashed his lips onto hers. It was so unexpected and yet passionate. _What? _Jaime's lips moved against hers, his tongue entering her mouth as he led her to the table with the various maps on them. They stumbled against it, making the figurines move. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her back, gripping her nightgown. Mari pulled away, turning her head the opposite way. Jaime's nose was pressed into her cheek as he calmed his breathing. He licked his lips and mumbled, "Sorry, I just had to do that after seeing you in that."

She gazed at him as his hand cupped her cheek. His jaw hardened and she pleaded, "What is going on, Jaime? Please, tell me."

"I…I know that if I tell you I'll lose you forever," he replied softly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Forever is very long time," she mused. "I won't though. It's Tyrion. He's all I got."

He tensed then sighed. He pulled away from her and threw on a white tunic. The spell that he had on her had been broken. She blinked then shook her head. He sighed heavily. "Ned Stark told me that he ordered his wife to take Tyrion. They think that he was the one who pushed the boy off the tower and then tried to have him killed. I ran before anyone could catch me and my men. I decided to take you with me because…well, because I can't have you. I knew that the minute I read the letter containing Robb Stark's love for you."

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel for him." She confessed. "But what I do know is that you just started a war, Jaime. A feel as if it is going to be very long war. What you did was stupid."

"You sound just like my father," he told her.

"Good, he's right. I may not like Tywin much less approve of his ways, but he's right. It was stupid." Mari argued. "I know how you and Tyrion feel about your father."

He looked into the fire for a moment then looked back at her. "I know that and I don't regret a single moment of it."

She smirked. "That will bite you back in the ass someday and then I'll say I told you so."

"I wouldn't dream of it being any other way," he mused.

"So…"

"So."

"Yeah, so."

"So, what?"

"Well, I know it's a long shot, but just let me go back to King's Landing." She suggested, smiling.

He laughed, "That's funny." She kept on her serious expression and his smile turned into a grim line. "No, you can't be serious. You've already seen the battle plans and you want to just let you go."

"I know how stupid it must sound, but I don't belong here."

"And you think that you belong in the highest room in the tallest tower?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?! Just let me go, I can't be on anyone's side. I don't want to be in a war! I've lost too many people because of wars and you think I want to be in one!" she said angrily.

His face softened. "I know. I told the king that I wasn't going to marry you."

"What?" she dazed.

"You heard me." He replied.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because I want you to feel the way I feel about you."

He came closer to her. She shook her head and said, "How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I know that I do feel _something_ for you. Something that I know I shouldn't feel, but I can't seem to ignore or stop it. Do you feel something for me?"

"Jaime," she began.

"Do you feel something for me," he asked again, this time more forcefully.

He came closer to her where that she could feel the heat of his body onto hers. "I feel the same way. I'm confused most of the time to be honest. I-I…I want you."

"Then let me in and stow down those high walls you have to protect yourself, Marianna," he said, his body moving closer to hers.

"I want to, b-but I can't. I'm so sorry, but I can't be with you. You and I both know that," she said, turning away from him.

"I know you're right." His hand cupped her cheek, turning her head back to him. "I can't let you go, no matter how much I may want to. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I had no right to take you, but I need you by my side. For Tyrion."

She nodded. "For Tyrion. Only him. I know that he is innocent, Jaime, I can feel it in my bones. I just know it."

"I know. I think the same thing." Jaime said.

She pulled away and sighed lowly. "It's late. I think we should get some sleep."

He nodded and she felt his eyes hot on her back as she walked back to her area, closing the curtain. She crawled into bed and couldn't fall back to sleep against her better judgment. She managed to later close her eyes and she dreamed of her family when they were all still alive.

* * *

She wasn't allowed to leave the dam tent according to the guards and she was a little disappointed because she had always like watching the sunrise. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to her. So the next night, Mari lifted up the back part of the tent and rolled under it. She could've easily escaped, but she knew that they would've caught her. Mari walked carefully and cautiously behind trees, hiding away. She walked up a hill and sat down. She watched, smiling happily as the sun started to rise. It lit up the entire land, with an orange color.

Her smile turned into a frown as she thought, _this will never end…this will always be my life._

_They won't stop._

_Not until they have what they wanted._

_They both want vengeance._

_They are two sides of the same coin._

_And I am the one who tosses it up in the air. _

_The coin will land in the middle, telling me I have to choose by my own._

_One side of the coin says "Valar morghulis."_

_The other side of the coin will say, "Valar dohaeris."_

_All men must die, all men must serve…but I am not a man which makes me even more dangerous then they think._

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONE! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE REALLY LIKING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'LL KEEP DOING THIS STORY AND GIVING YOU GUYS MORE! **

**Well, I can say that things will start to get intense and crazy…yeah it's going to be a long story and journey for you guys. So try to keep up if you can.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	11. Eleven

**WOW 100 FOLLOWERS! OH GODS THIS MAKES ME SO VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. **

**Marianna has a new outfit in this chapter so check out my profile. Some changes will be made to…um everything in this story, but it all fits in perfectly and I really hope you guys will like them.**

* * *

The outfit was all in white and Mari would have protested greatly against it, but she was able to wear beige breeches with dark brown boots. She pulled on the white corset and had the handmaidens tie her corset strings. She let out a sharp breath as they pulled it tighter around her breasts and torso causing her breasts to lift a little. She tucked in her low cut white tunic inside of her breeches. She slipped on the white jacket and white leather gloves. She tied a fat light beige colored belt around her waist to keep it all together and in place. She hooked the tiny hooks together and her hair tied together in a braid that could be described as a fish's tail, a curl framing each side of her face.

She walked out of the tent, Jaime finally allowing her to go around the camp grounds…well not really. She smiled as she turned her head to look at Jaime with a raised eyebrow, "You know when I said that I wanted to explore the camp grounds, I don't know if I was hinting that I wanted you here with me or that your old ears didn't hear me, but I really wanted to be _alone._"

"I thought that we were getting along finally. You said you wanted me. To be with me," he replied, looking straight ahead as they walked. He was in his Lannister uniform which was black leather.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing then that it was your old ears to blame then. Didn't you hear a word I said last night," she scolded.

He shrugged. "I was, but then after you said that you felt the same as I do and that you wanted me well it all just went in through one ear and out the other." He smirked charmingly. "And it also had to do with your choice of nightwear."

She scoffed. "I would never wear that."

"I want you to wear that though."

"Since when have I ever cared about what you want, huh?" she questioned.

"You don't care, eh?"

She shook her head. "You know what I meant, Jaime so don't go trying to twist my words."

"I wasn't trying to twist your words," he confessed softly. "I just wanted to know…"

"To know what exactly?" she asked innocently.

"To know what you're thinking about. To know how you really feel inside. To know what you really want, desire in life. To know why in all the Gods, are you so damn confusing and-and complicated." He answered her.

"Do you know what I want to know?"

"Very much so, my ex-lady wife." He said, smirking.

She decided to ignore his nickname and reply, "Well, I want to know…more about you."

"Like what exactly?"

"Like why does Ned Stark think that you're so evil and why are he and his family going out of their way to convince me that you are indeed evil just like your father and the rest of your family." She answered.

"Oh, that…"

"Yes, _that_, Jaime. You can tell me." She insisted.

"If I told you that it was because of bad blood and me being a man without honor-"

She stopped walking and went in front of him, putting her hand on his chest. "Don't say that. You do have honor…it's just secret honor. You have honor because you did the right thing and because you didn't except the glory or gratitude it came with killing Aerys and then telling them the reason why you did what you did. You have murdered people, but so have they. No one is innocent in this. I may sound naïve for telling you this, but it's the truth that I believe in."

His eyes searched hers and she let them for a moment. He grabbed her hand and led them to the woods. He pushed her back against the tree and crashed his lips onto hers. He trapped her body to his against the tree with her hands on his biceps while his hands were cupping her face. His tongue entered her mouth as he pulled her closer. She couldn't help, but kiss him, her body responding to his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on the tips of her toes. Their tongues danced with each other. Mari broke the kiss because she needed air and she gave a nervous smile to him.

"What was that for," she asked breathlessly.

He pulled her back to being against his chest, smiling down at her. "For being yourself. Your honest, compassionate, loving, caring, witty, clever, intelligent, and adorable self."

"Adorable," she pouted her lips. "I'm not adorable. I'm vicious and ruthless. Very dangerous, in fact you should probably stay away from me."

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip around her wouldn't let loose. "I like it. A lot."

She blushed and looked down, warning, "Jaime…"

"I know, I know, we can't be together, but-"

"Uh-ah no buts, it's the painful truth," she said as she pulled away from. "We can't and I won't. I don't know how I even feel about you and honestly you really overwhelm me, Jaime."

She turned and started to walk away and Jaime said quickly, "I'm falling for you, Marianna."

She stopped and froze, her back to him as he continued, "I was madly in love with another woman when I had met and I was still in love with her and even when I told you long ago about my feelings for you, I still was. I thought that I would _never _in my whole entire life love another person, but her. Until I met you, that was my life…nothing but love, wealth, and lies. That was it. You made me different in a way who I always wanted to be. I am in love with you, Marianna and that is why I can't let you go. I need you."

She was silent. Too silent. _First, Robb writes to me telling me that he loves me and now Jaime…it's too much. _Mari continued her walk back to their tent, not glancing back. She turned a corner and almost bumped into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled as she kept on walking.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mari," an amused voice said.

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around, an excited smile on her face. "Tyrion!"

She ran back to and went on her knees as she hugged him tightly. She laughed and whispered, "You're back."

"Yes, Mari…I'm back," he replied, rubbing her back.

She sighed happily and sniffled. Tyrion chuckled. "Are you crying?"

She shook her head and pulled back. She blinked furiously. "No, of course not. I-I just, something gotten in my eyes."

He put a curl behind her ear and smiled at her. "You've gotten even more beautiful. I heard about the engagement and then how there was no marriage."

She nodded. "Your brother. He, um doesn't want to marry me."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Well, he does, but he wants me to want him like he wants me. I-It's complicated; perhaps we should discuss this in private."

"Oh, good thinking. Follow me," he said and grabbed her hand as he led her to his tent. "Now, I'm only here for a couple of days then I need to go back to my father's camp."

"You're leaving again?! We've only just found each other, not again, Tyrion. I've almost lost you once to Catelyn Stark. I have a bad feeling that if you go to your father that-"

"That's why I have to go back, Mari. I promised, well, I'm forced to go and fight with some of my companions."

They went inside the tent and she noticed that it was similar to Jaime's. "So what happened with Catelyn?"

"Well, she brought me to the Eyrie, put me on trial by combat, used my new found friend named Bronn to defend me, I won and then we went to my father's camp, but I made friends with the Mountain tribes and now they want me to fight for them for weapons and gold." He explained.

"Someday, you really are going to get yourself killed because of your promises. I really did miss you. I got a letter from Robb telling me what they were doing to you or were going to do to you."

"And that's how Jaime found out from you," Tyrion finished.

She nodded. "He read the letter. He went through my things, that bastard."

He laughed. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" she said as she sat down in a chair.

"Knew that you and my dear brother have feelings for each other." He told her as he sat down across from her, a goblet of wine in his hand.

"We don't have feelings for each other…I don't at least," she said guiltily.

"What did Jaime say," Tyrion asked causally as he sipped his wine.

"He said that…that he, um, loves me." She said.

He coughed and she patted him on the back as he coughed, "He said that! The bloody fool!"

"What?! I thought that's what you wanted," Mari said.

"Well, before maybe, but…I can't tell you," Tyrion explained then grumbled under his breath, "She'll kill her."

Mari's eyes widened, but not in fear, in anger. "Who wants to kill me? Is it that woman that Jaime loved before me?"

Tyrion eyed her carefully. "Jaime told you about her? W-What did my brother say exactly?"

She shrugged. "Well, he was very good at the identity of her and pretty all he told me was that he only knew by air by his love for her. Madly in love, I'm guessing that it was infatuation or something,"

"Did he really say that he knew air by his love for her," he asked amusingly.

"No," she muttered. "But he might as well have. I mean if you saw the look on his face and the way he spoke of her, you would agree with me."

"I'm sorry," Tyrion said. "For everything."

"What do you have to be sorry for Tyrion you didn't do anything?" There was a longing silence between and Mari said, "Right?"

Tyrion looked down into his cup, being the coward that he was. "I'm…" He sighed heavily. "I'm the reason…"

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Reason for what, reason for what, Tyrion?"

"For you being locked up in that tower and not being able to see the light of day and for your ex-betrothal to Robb Stark." Tyrion said softly.

She froze and shook her head. "No, no, you weren't the reason. Cersei was, your sister w-was, Tyrion, not you, her and Tywin did this to me, not you. Why-Why would you say something like that to me?!"

"Because it's the truth. Cersei and my father were the reasons why you were put in the tower and for your ex-betrothal to my brother, but so was I…if I had just kept my mouth shut, you would've been safe…"

"What did you say?"

"I told them about how much you loved Robb Stark…how much you loved the outdoors, the flowers, the horses, all of it. That's how Cersei came up with the perfect punishment with you when you were a child and now she's done it again by taking your young love and putting it towards someone who she knows you can never love because of what he did. I'm so sorry."

She grabbed his hands and kneeled in front of him. "It's not your fault. It never will be. I will always love like you were my own brother so I could never hate you. Never. If it wasn't for you and what you may have accidentally done then…then I would have never felt the way I have never felt before with both Robb and Jaime."

"Your faith in me is admiring. Not most have that kind of faith." He said softly.

She gave him a sad smile. "It's because of what I've read from your books that have given me such faith."

"How do you feel about my brother?" Tyrion questioned.

She looked down at her hands and nervously smiled. "He…he consumes me. Overwhelms me, excites me, he has the ability to make me forget."

"Forget what?" he urged.

"Forget that we can't be together. Forget everything that I believe in, what is right and what is wrong. I'm scared, Tyrion…I'm scared of what you brother may bring out in me."

"Bad or good?"

"Both," she chuckled, looking up.

"I'll be right back," Tyrion said, getting up and then walking out.

After a few moments, he came back into the tent with an elegant circular box in his hands. He set it on the table in front of her. There were so many rubies engraved in it along with gold and black one. It was small enough to where it could fit in her entire hand. It was golden and beautiful as it was in Lannister and Targaryen colors. Tyrion opened the top and it started to play a beautiful melody. It was a jewelry box for tiny trinkets. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she heard closely.

"It's your mother's song that she would sing to you if I'm correct?" Tyrion asked.

She nodded, an astonished smiled blazing onto her face. "Yes! Yes, it is! How…?"

"All Targaryen mothers would play this song for their children since before the conquest. I thought that you should know it well since you may want to sing it to your children someday."

She leaped from her chair and wrapped her arms around him. She sniffled, feeling tears weld up in her eyes. "Thank you, Tyrion."

He hugged her back just as tightly and warmly. "Run along now, Mari. I have certain needs."

She pulled back and eyed him curiously. "Are you…" Realization slapped her across the face and her face twisted in mere disgust as she stood up. "Oh, oh, eww, Tyrion. I did not need to know that." Mari turned to go away, but then whirled back to him, throwing her hands up in the air. "I…I, ugh, just-just…ugh!"

She marched out of the tent and went back to hers, but the sound of a harmer on steel. She made her way towards the empty tent. She recognized him immediately. She smiled widely as she questioned, "Malith?"

He looked up and smiled brightly. "Evy!"

He put down his tools and wiped his hands on his smudged apron hanging bellow his large belly. Mari went closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. They laughed jollily. They pulled apart and she smiled up at him. "It's so good to see you."

"You as well." He eyed her curiously. "You've gotten thinner and even more beautiful than before."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your compliments." She sighed and glanced around. "You can't say anything about who I really am. No one can no my true identity, Malith."

Understanding washed onto his face. He nodded at her. "Keep it secret, keep it safe. Got you."

"Good. I can't have them knowing who I really am or they'll come after all of you and I can't protect all of you."

He nodded in understanding again. "Oh! Which reminds me," he jumped as he went behind a curtain saying, "I have something' for you and I've been waitin' to see you again and give it to you."

Before she could reply, he came out with a gleaming sword in his hand. He smiled proudly at his work saying, "Tis one of my best."

He handed it to her with both hands. She grazed her fingers over the gleaming blade. "Valaryian steel?"

He nodded and then she shook her head. "Let me pay you for this. Please, it's too much."

He scoffed. "After everything you do for me, it's the least I could do. Besides I've seen you fight, you need a sword to practice."

"No, I can't-"

"Yes, you can and you will. Or I'll shove this sword in your hands by force if I have to." He warned playfully.

She gave him a look and then she laughed. She looked down at the sword and saw how beautiful it was. The handle was all in gold with the ends wrapped in black veins of steel all over the handle. It wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be. She turned it around and saw her initials engraved in cursive on the black. _E. B. _She smiled widely at it and she said, "I like it. It's very beautiful."

He smiled proudly yet again as she inspected the sword in the sunlight. It almost blinded her as the blade flashed in her eyes. She noticed again an engraved saying on the blade and read it aloud, still smiling, "Warrior. Maiden. Stranger."

She looked up and said, "I love it, Malith."

"Every sword needs a name," he said.

"Fire Bringer," she said immediately, not taking her eyes off of it.

He chuckled and gave an appraising nod. "Fierce and deadly. I like it."

She nodded and put the sword in her belt. "Well, I have to go or else they'll think that I've run off again."

She leaned in and hugged him tightly. "I hope we meet again soon."

"I do too, Evy. You be safe now, you hear?"

She nodded as they broke apart. "I promise. Cross my heart and everything."

He laughed and she walked out of the tent. She walked back to their tent and found Jaime sitting by the fire with a goblet in his hand. He curiously eyed the sword hanging on her belt and asked, "Might I ask where did you get such a fine sword?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways. I have a guy or two."

He stood up and walked over to her, but she turned and decided to walk into her area of the tent. She already knew Jaime was following her. She took off the sword and put it in under her drawers. She slipped off her gloves and put them on top of the dresser. She sighed as she turned around. "Why didn't you tell me that Tyrion was here?"

"Because I knew that he would find you eventually," he said simply.

She sat on her bed and fell against the bed. "Well, when I walked away-"

"Stormed," he corrected as he glanced around her area.

She gave him an annoyed look. "When I _stormed _away, I bumped into him and we talked. He gave me," she suddenly jolted up right in her bed. "Oh, shit, I forgot about the music box he gave me!"

"You me this box," Jaime said holding it up from behind his back.

She jumped up and went to him. He held it out of her reach. "Please, give it back."

He set it down on the dresser and said, "Not until you tell me the real reason why you don't want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you, but we can't."

"Name one reason."

"Kingsguard. Vows. Your family. My family. Bad blood. Bad history."

"I said name one, not six."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"So you do have feelings for me…"

"Well, their more of surfacing feelings, under water."

He came closer to her and lightly pecked her lips. "Not good enough."

He suddenly lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She couldn't help, but giggle as they fell on the bed with him on top. Jaime's lips started to kiss her neck and she giggled, "What are you doing…Jaime-Jaime stop it."

He lightly nipped her neck and his hands started to undress her. He moved her belt to the floor and slowly opened her jacket. He kissed her chest and she shivered. She flipped them over so that she was in his lap. She kissed him passionately almost hungrily. Jaime quickly pulled her jacket off her shoulders, carelessly throwing it to the ground. Her hands clawed at his jacket while kissing him and pulled it off of him, dropping the piece of item to the floor. Jaime lifted her tunic over her head, her lips barely breaking apart from the loss of contact. Mari's hands pushed at his chest and then pulled away.

She shook her head, smiling. "Not now. Another time though…too many people," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and then groaned softly, "But you look so good in this outfit…" he kissed her neck. "How can I resist?"

"By pleasuring yourself," she laughed as she got off of him. She laid on the bed while he laid down beside her, propped up on his elbow. His hand was on her belly as he gazed at her. He moved a strand behind her ear.

He shrugged. "I could do that. I hope you know that if I'm pleasuring myself, I'll be thinking about you."

She nodded and turned away, on her side, closing her eyes. "Good."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONE! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE REALLY LIKING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'LL KEEP DOING THIS STORY AND GIVING YOU GUYS MORE!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	12. Jaime I

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I know I put this in every chapter, but it's true. It really does warm my heart and makes me smile when I see a review, follow, favorite because I know that you guys are really liking this story. I actually listen to your guys' reviews because they really do help me when I'm stuck. **

**Today I'm very happy and proud to inform all of you that your recent reviews gave me ideas so a big "THANK YOU!" to these people: Hand of the Alex, LunaEvanna Longbottom, and leni18, because these people gave me ideas for the chapters 13-17. I just literally bloomed with ideas and notes and then wrote them on five pieces of paper matching them with a specific chapter. In my opinion…it's going to get really dark and I know I'm going to get bombed with reviews of lovely people screaming at me because they're like why did you do that! Don't blame me though, those people gave me ideas and it's pretty crazy. Anyways in my opinion, chapters 14, 16, and 17. Those are the chapters where I know that I'll get bombed for it and where things get pretty crazy.**

**Just in case, some of you didn't read the chapter name, but it's in JAIME POV! Hence, "Jaime I" so he'll make an appearance along with other POV's like Dany's will be added, but she'll get like little stuff. Ugh, family in this story is very important. "The Evy Thing" will be explained, I'm playing with the idea to make it chapter 18 to you know let things cool off because chapter 17 is intense, dark, sad, and confusing. **

**But that is a LONG way from now so all of you have time to prepare yourselves for the storm ahead of you guys. This is a short chapter for Jaime…I tried, but it's kind of hard to write his thoughts because he's such an intense and consuming character to betray to where you have to have a very good reason of to why he did what he did. Hope you all like it though, fingers and toes crossed!**

* * *

_Why is she so damn difficult?!_

He had just told her that he was in love with her and she just kept on walking away…although he did always like it when she walked away from him, her hips swaying from side to side as if taunting every man in a seductive that you could look, but not touch. _She should be mine…I'll kill every man if I have to. _Jaime calmed himself before he would go back and face her. He was astonished at himself to be quite honest at his confession about her. He didn't know what came over him when he saw her walking away from.

All he knew in that moment as she was walking away was that he never wanted to feel the sudden feeling of abandonment again because of her. Though after he had spilled his heart out to her, a wave of relief like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he was glad. Jaime didn't like to worry, but Mari had brought it out in him among other things like love, honesty, happiness, empathy, jealously, and envy. Those were the emotions Jaime never could feel, but always wanted to. Mari was changing him into someone else which was suddenly angering Jaime as he thought more and more about.

_Is she doing this on purpose? Playing with me? It is a clever idea I suppose…play around with the feelings of the man who murdered her father in cold blood…but even then Mari had understood why he did it. Somehow everything with the girl had been…easy yet hard._

Jaime found himself often comparing Mari and Cersei. They were overly protective of the ones they love, fierce, competitive, intelligent, clever, and not one to be played with or to anger really. He had never seen Mari angry like really, really angry and he never intended to find out though the idea had made his cock twitch a little. He thought about a naked and wet Mari many times this month and last month. She was indeed too beautiful for any man. Jaime pictured her in writhing beneath him as his experienced fingers worked on her sex mercilessly, moans flying out of mouth, dainty hands fisting the sheets as they kept their eyes on each other. White curls sprawled out all over the pillows as she thrashed her head from side to side as she begged him to fuck her right then and there. He would comply to her pleas, but then he would wake up with a hard cock and an empty bed, knowing only one way to finish what his dream had started with him against his protests.

Jaime shook his head, getting out of his perverted thoughts. He promised himself to stay true to his sister, but those promises along with his vows went out the window whenever he saw Mari. Her distaste for the girl was very obvious to Jaime, she tried to convince on several occasions to get her to trust him and tell her everything about Mari. Jaime knew that his dear sister and lover blamed Mari for the loss of her first boy. Her grief would collide with her grudge thus clouding her judgment with thoughts and words of vengeance. He was in love with two woman of the same coin, neither one of them realizing it. Jaime knew that when he had taken Mari with him that Cersei would know of this true feelings for Mair.

_Great,_ Jaime thought grimly, _another reason to add to the seemingly never ending list of why they can't or couldn't be together. Maybe I should just stay away from her because technically we are not engaged to each other so there is no need for us to be together. _

Jaime suddenly found himself at his brother's tent, his hand hovering over the cracked opened crimson red flap as he heard the familiar teasing and gentle voice of Mari. He came closer, careful not to make a sound as he eavesdropped on their conversation. His mind told him to leave, but…the heart wants what the heart wants.

"It's not your fault. It never will be. I will always love like you were my own brother so I could never hate you. Never. If it wasn't for you and what you may have accidentally done then…then I would have never felt the way I have never felt before with both Robb and Jaime." She said.

"Your faith in me is admiring. Not most have that kind of faith." Tyrion said softly.

"It's because of what I've read from your books that have given me such faith." The slight pity and hope were clear in her gentle voice as she told him.

Suddenly Tyrion's eyes caught his and his brother ignored him and questioned, "How do you feel about my brother?" Jaime froze and glared at his brother, who was resisting the urge to smirk at his brother. Jaime could see only Mari's back, but he still liked the view.

She looked down at her hands and he could tell that she was smiling nervously from the tone in her voice. "He…he consumes me. Overwhelms me, excites me, he has the ability to make me forget."

"Forget what?" his brother urged.

"Forget that we can't be together. Forget everything that I believe in, what is right and what is wrong. I'm scared, Tyrion…I'm scared of what you brother may bring out in me."

"Bad or good?"

"Both," she chuckled, looking up.

"I'll be right back," Tyrion said, getting up and then walking out of the tent. Jaime moved out of sight for Mari. Tyrion came out and smirked amusingly at him. "It's rude to eavesdrop on such a private conversation."

"She's a frustration, you know? Why can't she be that honest with me like she is with you? Her and her damn walls." Jaime grumbled.

Tyrion shrugged. "Because I'm her brother according to her and I think of her as a sister and dear friend." Tyrion was stilling smiling as they began to walk to Jaime's tent. "I can already tell that you are getting through to her, Jaime. You're climbing her walls."

Jaime gave a bitter laugh. "No, I'm standing near her walls with a grappling hook in one hand and rope in the other."

They walked inside of the tent and Tyrion laughed. "You obviously do not know her well enough, but see I do so listen to me, my dearest older brother." Tyrion looked at him, a serious expression plastered on his face. "She trusts you. She has feelings for you. She believes that there is good inside of you just like I do. She's very compassionate especially towards how you murdered her father and your relationship to our dear sister."

Jaime knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "I never told her that it was Cersei."

"Jaime," Tyrion warned. "You cannot lie to her, not about this because I can assure you that if you don't tell her then someone else will and she will never look at you the same way again and this will be the end of any sort of feelings she had for you because you didn't have the balls to her yourself after proclaiming your love for you."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jaime snapped at his brother.

"Because I care about you and her," Tyrion said angrily. "She will feel betrayed and this will come and bite in your ass, Jaime. She'll never trust you again and you need trust for something to happen between you two and don't deny that you don't care or won't care if that happens because why else would you tell her all those things."

Jaime sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm in deep shit, aren't I?"

Tyrion chuckled. "You think? Tell her the truth. She depends on honesty with the ones she loves. Robb Stark was honest will her and she loves him. I was honest with her and I'm considered her family and friend. You were honest with her about why you did what you did and now she's falling for you as well…though slowly. Give her time, she'll come around."

Jaime suddenly dug through some chests and pulled out a medium sized dusty box. He unlocked it with a key that had a black dragon's head on the very top of it. He opened it and pulled out an elegant circular box with many rubies engraved in it along with gold and black one. It was small, but it went well with it. It was golden and beautiful as it was in Lannister and Targaryen colors. Jaime set it in front of Tyrion. Tyrion opened the top and it started to play a beautiful melody.

Jaime smiled softly at it, telling him, "It belonged to all of the Targaryen mothers; it's been in their family since before the conquest. It's tradition for them to play it for their children."

Tyrion closed the box. "Why do you have it, Jaime?"

"I remember the song when I was passing one of the children's rooms. It turned out to be a music box and when the siege happened, it was the only thing left that was not destroyed, but kept hidden behind the wall along with other artifacts."

"And you kept it because…"

"Because I thought that maybe Cersei would like it…she did not though. I kept it because it made me think of our lady mother." He confessed in a soft tone.

Tyrion nodded in understanding. "Give it to Mari."

"I can't. She's too stubborn to take anything from me." He put it in Tyrion's hands. "But if it came from you and you tell her what I had just told you then she'll surely take it."

Tyrion nodded again. "Ok. I'll give it to her."

* * *

He shrugged. "I could do that. I hope you know that if I'm pleasuring myself, I'll be thinking about you."

She nodded and turned away, on her side, closing her eyes. "Good."

Jaime watched her sleep for what seemed like a lifetime though he didn't regret a single moment of it because she was even more beautiful when she was sleeping.

As his began to close, he thought…_Sleeping Beauty…the fairest of them all…beauty is the meaning of her name…sunshine in her hair, lips as red as the rose, skin as white as snow, and cheeks as rosy as blood…she should've been Queen._

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked Jaime's POV. It was tough and yet interesting to step inside of Jaime Lannister's mind. So yeah no you guys know how Tyrion got the box in the first place actually this will be a significant item in the story because right now it only stands for beauty, but as we progress further into the story and characters, you'll start to realize that it stands for something that is the whole meaning of this story and its been mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	13. Thirteen

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Here is the next installment…I have a feeling you WILL like this chapter…keep reading and you'll see why. Short chapter, but you'll like it. At least I REALLY hope you all will.**

* * *

For the past fortnight, Mari and Jaime had shamelessly been sleeping together in the same bed which was Jaime's. No arguments between them. No fights. It was like a breath of fresh air for the both of them. It was nice knowing that there was someone protecting you. Jaime wrapped his arms around her as he lay behind her. He would sometimes slowly grind his hips into her backside. Her body would respond rather quickly, the familiar tightness in her belly returning. It was described like an itch she wanted to scratch. His hand would sometimes knead her breast which led to a moan escaping her parted lips.

Those were how her nights usually went when with Jaime…and in bed. Mari shot up in bed when she heard something. Mari quickly slipped on her clothes, not bothering with her hair. She didn't bother to look back at Jaime, knowing that he was still asleep. She grabbed her sword and put it in her belt. She glanced carefully around when she went deep into the woods, hiding herself behind trees and bushes. Her hand gripped the handle of Fire Bringer as she braced her back against the tree's trunk when she heard a crack.

The crack was a lot closer than before. Mari waited, silently unsheathing her sword. She saw the intruder's blade shine when he came near. She used her foot and slammed it into his crotch. He grunted and fell to the ground. She kicked the sword away and held her sword to his throat. "Who are you?"

The man rolled his eyes and held his tongue to keep himself from telling her. She raised and elegant eyebrow and pressed the tip of her sword into his neck causing a trickle of blood to slide down his neck.

"Who sent you," she asked sternly.

He pursed his lips and then Mari kicked him in the ribs with his foot. "Who?!"

He grunted and rasped, "Robb Stark."

"What does he want?"

"You're the Dragon Bitch."

"I am and I'm just as mad as my father so tell me what I want to know and I won't burn you alive."

The man's eyes widened and nodded frantically. He was scared of her. You got to do what you gotta do. He held his hands up in surrender. He gulped nervously. "Stark had this plan where he divided his own army into two, one to West, the other to South. Attack them both at night."

"One to Tywin and the other to-oh dear Gods, Jaime!" She knocked the man out by kicking him in the face then she ran back to the camp grounds as fast as her legs could take her, running at almost inhuman speed. Mari slid down a hill, stumbling as she did ever so often. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a pool of silver and crimson. Both sides fighting just as dirty as the other. The tents being looted, thrown over, or burned. She searched frantically for Jaime's tent. Her eyes easily caught their tent. She ran towards it, shoving anyone in her way aside. She still had her sword in her hand. She flew inside of the still standing and yet eerily empty tent.

"Jaime!" she shouted.

Her eyes caught his bed which was empty, sheets thrown to the floor. The tent showed various signs of struggle and fights. Papers scattered the floor, things were thrown or tipped over. The table which once held their food and various maps on top of was now in half. She went to area and before she could inspect it further, she heard boot footsteps coming closer to the tent. She quickly hid behind the dresser, sword at her chest, ready to strike. She heard the whoosh of the tent flap being flown open and a sword unsheathed softly. Mari's heartbeat picked up a little and she calmed her breathing as she quickly closed her eyes for a moment.

She heard the stranger walk around the tent as if inspecting it. She noticed her area and furrowed her eyebrows in confusions. Mari saw that her area was completely untouched unlike Jaime's whose was trashed. She wondered why her side wasn't touched like the rest of the- Her eyes widened as she thought, _IT'S A TRAP! _Just as she thought that a sword came crashing in front of her though she was quick enough to be able to defend the attack. She used her feet and slammed them into his belly, pushing him away as she stood up. She brought her sword down against his and he wrapped his arms around her as he tripped her with his foot so that she crashed into his armored chest.

"My, you're a pretty one," he said.

"Trust me," she said as she struggled against his arms around her, "I will bite your cock off."

With that, she managed to free her arm and elbow him in face which she was glad because there was helmet. He hissed in pain and his arms loosed. She shoved him away from her and into the dresser, and as if in slow motion her box tipped over and fell. She quickly caught it though and ran towards the entrance of the tent. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was almost out of the tent. She felt something hard hit her head, knocking her out completely, her box to her chest as she lay unconscious on the ground, lights out.

* * *

He rode in on a black horse. He trampled threw the woods and signaled his horse to go faster. He came into a clearing where Robb Stark's men were as they surrounded the Kingslayer. Robb was in front of the Kingslayer along with Lady Stark as they both glared at him while Greatjon had his bloody sword at him. The Stark and Frey banners were held up high and he made sure to hold up the Stark banner. He rode up to them just as Lady Stark was saying, "It is not your sword I want. Give my daughters back. Give me my husband."

The Kingslayer looked down as if in sympathy and he snorted at that. "I've lost them too, I'm afraid."

"Robb," he shouted as he slowed his horse down.

"What is it, Theon?" Robb said as he kept his cold eyes on the Kingslayer, who didn't bother to look behind at him. Theon grinned smugly.

"I've found something that I'll think you'll like, but don't be cross with me," Theon said as he dismounted his horse and carried the Kingslayer's white haired beautiful bride in his arms. Robb's eyes widened and he said, "What did you do, Theon?"

Theon put her unconscious body down and in front of the Kingslayer, who struggled with his hands tied just as he saw her, but two other men held his shoulders to calm him. Theon shrugged. "She came at me with a sword, Robb. A fucking sword and she was actually good. At first, I didn't recognize her, thought she was some whore, but then I saw her backside-"

"Stop talking, Greyjoy," Greatjon said sternly. Theon immediately shut his mouth after seeing Robb's cold gaze at him.

Robb looked down at her. Her ankles were tied and so were her wrists. He looked up at the Kingslayer, whose face hardened and became impassive as he looked at Marianna. If he wasn't tied up then Robb would be sure that Theon would have been already dead. Robb noticed the possessiveness in Jaime's eyes…there was something else too, but Robb didn't have enough time to continue further because it went away and was hidden with amusement as he looked up.

"Go ahead, Stark, kill me…after all, you probably already have an idea of what I've done to her," Ser Jaime urged.

"You're more use to us alive than dead." Robb said as he glared at him, barely keeping in his anger.

"Take him away and put him in irons." Lady Stark commanded.

Greatjon and Theon forced him on his feet and the Kingslayer said, "We could end this war right now, boy, save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. You could defend what's left of Marianna's honor though I'm sure that she would disagree with me on that. You could have her all to yourself without me getting in between your 'young love'."

"Why are you telling me this? What would it do for me if I kill you now?" Robb came closer to him and smiled. "You may be able to charm her for now, but I will bet my entire life on the fact that you, Jaime Lannister are and will always be a _coward_. You're a coward for running away, you're a coward for shoving your sword in the back of your king, and you're a coward for not being honest with her. See, death would be too kind to you because I know that once she knows about your…actions," his smile went away. "She'll hate you forever and she will be the one to kill you, not I."

"Untie me, Stark, and we'll see how much of a coward I seem to be," The Kingslayer taunted coldly as they glared down each other, Marianna between them.

"If we do it your, Kingslayer…you'd win," Robb shook his head and said, "We're not doing it your way."

"Come on, pretty man," Greatjon said as he pulled The Kinslayer away. Everyone cheered and roared all around him.

Robb looked around and a look of grim passed over his face. "I sent 2,000 men to their graves today."

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice," Theon told him.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them," Robb said then proclaimed as he came forward, "Once victory does not make us conquerors. We may have gotten freed Lady Marianna from The Kingslayer, but did we free my father? Did we rescue my sister from the queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees?"

Robb kneeled down and he carried Marianna in his arms as he stared to walk away from them. He said to himself, "This war is far from over."

* * *

Mari's finger grabbed something soft like a blanket beneath her. She peeled open her eyes, the candlelight in her eyes causing her to squint at the light. Memories bloomed into her mind and she bolted up in the bed. She looked down and noticed that she was on fur which was soft and comfortable. She sighed in relief as she saw that she was still wearing her clothes unlike the night she awoke in Jaime's camp with only a nightgown on her body. She was all alone and wasn't with anyone. She guessed that this was her own tent which she was grateful for. A small fire was in the middle and by the left side was a dresser with a make-up table beside it. On the right side was a table set with food and a pitcher along with three chairs. In the far corner of her tent was a closed off area and she strained her neck and saw a tub so she guessed that it was the bathing area. She noticed that the tent was somewhat large, but she liked it that way. She got off the bed and went to the entrance. She noticed that her sword and weapons were gone as well.

She opened a tiny part of the tent's flap and saw the backs of two guards, who were standing guard with spears and shields. She saw the banner in the tent in front of hers and widened her eyes as she saw that it belonged to House Stark. _Prince Charming_, she thought happily. She smiled warmly and a wave of excitement and giddiness came over her instantly. _He's here…he found me._ Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Catelyn, Robb's mother and Ned's wife come out of the tent. The torches lighting up her face and auburn Tully hair. It was beyond night right then. Mari stepped away from the flap and turned around. She saw that there was a pile of clothes on the chair. The fireplace was burned out and only the candle lights were the source of her light and sight. She picked them up and saw that it was her nightgown.

She quickly took off her clothes and put it on. She knew that this meant that she would be wearing her own clothes and not someone else's…or at least that is what she had hoped for. She let down her hair, the curls cascading down her back and around her shoulders. Mari blew out all of candles, suddenly feeling tired. She blew them out all, but one which was next to her bedside on an end table. The way the flame was slightly going from side to side made her stop in her tracks. She slowly came closer to it as if in a trance. This had never happened to her before. Mari's hand went through the flame and she thought that it would sting, but…it did nothing to her. There was only warmth that started to flow through her entire mind, body and soul. She slowly brought her hand back to her and looked down at her hand. It wasn't burned or red…it was still the pale dainty hand she always had growing up.

She shook her head and quickly blew out the flame, the darkness surrounding her whole. She quickly crawled inside of her sheets and the furs. She wrapped them around her body and squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm not like. I'm not like him. I'm not like him. I'm not like him. I'm not like him. I'm not like him. I'm. Not. Like. My. Father._

As she started to fall asleep, she heard the faint proud proclaims of people.

_The King In The North!_

_The King In The North!_

_The King In The North!_

**TBC…**

* * *

**WELL, I told you guys that you would like this chapter. Originally I had wanted Robb to come and find her inside of stupid Theon, but it sort of made sense because now you got to see how good Mari is becoming at fighting. I personally loved the scene with Jaime and Robb. PISSING CONTEST: Prince Charming: 1, The Dark Knight: 0.**

**Hahaha, well yeah hoped you guys liked this chapter and will keep loving this story. Yeah the next chapter will be…um, pretty crazy and this is wear I know that you Jaime/Mari fans will hate me forever and I just want to tell you that I'm sorry because I don't want that to happen, but it has to. **

**I'm watching the last episode of Season 1 for GOT and when Joffrey goes to Sansa and says, "You look lovely." And her face is all red and disgusting all I can think about are two things, one that "I guess in order to be pretty to Joffrey you just have to look sad and we all know how ugly you look when you cry…this kid is fucked up, but i already knew that. The second being, "I can't wait until Mari and Joffrey meet." SPOILER! Yeah, they or well, Mari is going to give The Lannisters a run for their money and she is going to be a BADASS!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Here is the next installment…don't hate me…I hate the seriousness in this story sometimes. Remember this is an AU story.**

* * *

Mari sat silently at the table…Robb sat across from her. She was glad that he wanted to talk to her; she needed to talk to him about them. It's almost been a year since they've seen each other, his letter still floating through her mind. She twiddled her thumbs together in her lap. Robb cleared his throat when he saw her looking everywhere, but him. They were in her tent and she suspected that it had to do with him not trusting her.

_Does he know? _Her heartbeat quickened at the worried thought. _He looks so much older now yet you could see the boy still inside of him…he's quite handsome. _

"I've been worried- scared even when I found out that he kidnapped you," Robb told her softly.

She gave him a gentle smile. _How could I have forgotten about my abduction? Are my feelings for Jaime that strong to where I have easily forgiven his actions? Even as I look at my Prince Charming, tall and handsome…I know that I have deep feelings for Robb and that I…I want them both, I feel something for them both, I lo-No! I can't say those words; it wouldn't be fair to either of them._

"Robb-"

"No, let me finish." She nodded. "I love you. I know, believe me, I know it sounds stupid, but I do. I loved you the minute I saw you and I really wanted to marry you. The Kingslayer kept on taunting me, telling me things about you that I didn't even know, but I convinced myself not to believe them. Stannis Baratheon sent a raven to every house of Westeros."

She gulped. "W-What did it say?"

"It said that Joffrey Baratheon is neither the true king nor a true Baratheon. He's the bastard son along with Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella of Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister."

She froze. She was in too much shock to speak because she had thought that the letter was about her or something. Mari wanted to cry. She wanted to throw things. She wanted to kill someone. She wanted to get angry, but she knew she couldn't. _It had all been one big lie…the queen knew where to hit me; in my heart that craved for love and not abandonment. Everything he had said to me were lies…I hadn't listen. Now here I am, a broken girl with a broken heart. I am just a girl…a pretty little fool…that is what a girl can always be, a pretty little fool._

Robb continued, "My mother suspects that Bran was pushed by The Kingslayer off the tower when he had caught them. It was the same reason as to why my father had died as well."

"Ned's dead," she choked out.

Robb nodded stiffly. "He was branded a traitor and then…and then he was beheaded. That was the true start of the war."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said softly and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Of course you didn't," he scoffed, "why would the Kingslayer tell you? He knew that you would hate him forever…it's not your fault, none of it is."

She nodded her head in regret and guilt. She closed her eyes and sniffled. "But it is. Jaime, he found your letter and he read it. He attacked your father as his men abducted me. I saw the letter on his desk when I was held in his camp and I burned it immediately, but I was too late…he played me, Robb. I am a fool." The tears started to roll down her cheeks and she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Robb. I never meant to-oh, Gods!"

Robb stood up and embraced her, his hand stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. "Ssshhh, it's not your fault. The Lannisters are the one to blame."

She shook her head. "No, Tyrion would never do this to me."

"Yes, he would because of his family."

"No, h-he can't. He could never be this cruel."

Robb held her tighter and the pain in her chest went down. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. You don't deserve this."

She opened her mouth to reply as she quickly wiped away her tears, but then Lord Umber strode into her tent and bowed, "Your Grace, Princess."

"I'm no princess, my lord," Mari told him softly.

"I used to think the same thing," Lord Umber said, smiling widely.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, her tears evaporating on her face and in her eyes. "What changed your mind?" she asked curiously.

"A princess fights for her people even if they hate her and she's compassionate and stubborn and knows how to swing a fucking sword better than some of the idiots here."

She laughed. "Not all Princesses are pretty idiots."

"Aye, but some Princesses aren't even as beautiful as you, Princess,"

"Please, I think you can now call me, 'Mari'." She told him. "I thought that everyone here would hate me because of who I am."

Robb decided to say something, "They don't hate you."

"_Your Grace_, I hope you do know that I know when you're lying to me," she teased.

He pouted. "I thought that I was Prince Charming because I am so charming and chivalrous and handsome."

Lord Umber chuckled. "If you're Prince Charming, then she must be the princess that wakes up from a deep sleep because of True Love's Kiss."

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse," Mari mocked.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Lord Umber replied.

"Aye. So what did you come in here for?" Robb asked.

Lord Umber's face dropped and hardened as he told them, "That I did. The Kingslayer is _demanding _to see his wife."

She scoffed. "I'm not his wife. Not anymore."

"Why? What happened?" Robb asked quickly.

She sighed loudly. "When Jaime Lannister fought your father, before that he told the King that he changed his mind about marrying me and then he abducted me. H-He's confusing."

"So why would he say that your his wife, Mari," Robb asked, trying to keep in the sudden anger and irritation that were his present emotions.

"He's trying to keep up an appearance. By still marrying me…you won't be able to. He really does not like you."

"No wonder cause he got his arse kicked by a boy, no offense, your grace." Lord Umber told her.

She smiled and dazed at Robb, "_You_ defeated Jaime?"

Robb nodded and Mari grabbed his face, kissing him. Robb kissed back, surprised by her sudden action. She pulled away and chuckled, "Simply repaying a debt to Jaime Lannister."

"What's the debt?" Robb asked,

She shrugged. "I told him that I would kiss the person who kicked his ass."

Lord Umber roared with laughter and pointed a finger to Mari saying, "I like her."

Mari didn't feel sad or depressed anymore and she was astonished by how quickly she bounced back from a broken heart. Yes, it was still there, but no one had to know that. No, rage…Mari felt like going on a war path right now, pushing anyone in her way out of her path. "I have to go see _him_."

"No, you don't," Robb urged.

Lord Umber shook his head. "Yes, she does, Your Grace. He said that he would be the monster that every thinks he is if she refuses."

"I'll be fine. I'll come back when I know what he wants," she said reassuringly.

"He wants you." Robb said.

"He can't have what is already lost." She kissed his cheek and said, "I'm not some damsel in distress, you know what I can do."

Mari turned and walked out of the tent. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she stepped on something. She bent down and picked it up. She overheard the voices of Robb and Lord Umber.

"Have you told her?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to."

"She deserves to know."

"I know, but not right now. She's not ready yet."

She quickly walked away and to the wooden prison cells, but to Mari when she looked over at Jaime, who was chained to a wooden pole, it reminded her of a cage. She came closer to him. She looked towards the guard saying, "Leave please."

"Princess-"

"I asked you to leave now I am commanding you to."

He bowed and left as she wondered why everyone has suddenly been calling her "Princess". She shoved that thought down until she came across it again. She was hidden by the darkness of the night though the torches lit Jaime's face. It was clear that Jaime had not been allowed a razor since the day of his capture. His beard was shaggy and growing, filling his face along with some white and blonde whiskers.

Once golden hair now dirty blonde and slightly longer too. His face pale and wasted like he was tired. The way he appeared in chains gave into the appearance of a lion. Dried blood rested its self on his face and legs. Cut were in attendance as well as along with his black and dark red ripped clothes. There was a shackle around his neck, wrists, and ankles, trapping him in the same position. He smelled like piss, shit, and wine yet there was a hint of his old smell still in the air making it bearable to still breathe around him. Yet he still looked handsome and you could obviously tell that there is a beautiful and powerful man under all that filth.

"Don't be shy. Step into the light and let me see your face." He said callously. She made no movement. "Oh, come on, who's there lurking in the shadows? A ghost? An angel? An executioner? Tell me who?"

_Stop being a coward! Just move one foot in front of the other…_ She gulped and came closer, her face impassive. Jaime gave her a genuine smile that made her heart flutter against her will. His smile was charming yet beautiful, it gave him the appearance of a boy. It gave him youth making Mari realize just how young Jaime must've been when he became a Kingslayer. Her face softened at the moment then she immediately scolded herself for feeling sorry for him after the new pieces of information she had just been given. She wouldn't-no, couldn't let herself get wrapped up in him again. _This was all a lie and it was a game as well with the Evil Queen…I have lost this game of lies and hearts. _

"Mari, am I happy to see you. I was worried that they had done something to you." He confessed. "Come here and kiss me."

She stood silently in her place and Jaime's smile tried to fade as he asked, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She suddenly snapped and glared at him. "You bastard." She said then strode forward and kneeled down. She started to hit his chest with her tiny fists as she shouted, "How could you?! You truly are the monster they say you are!"

Mari was too angry to see the hurt plastered on Jaime's face. He angrily grabbed her wrists and she wildly struggled against him. "Let me go! Let me go!"

He got in her face saying angrily, "Tell me!"

She stopped struggling and looked away; she had to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't shove it all back under her mask she had on for so long. She sobbed as tears ran down her pretty face. Jaime let go of her wrists, concern on his face. His hand came up to wipe away her tears. Once his fingertips made contact, she jerked back and scurried away from him to the other end of the cage. "Don't you dare touch me!" Mari exclaimed in anger and disgust.

He opened his mouth to reply, but she continued, her voice angry, hurt, and sad. "I know about everything. Bran, you and Cersei, everything. I know that Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella are your children. That you pushed Bran off that tower when he saw you two together. Ned knew about everything too and he was killed as well. Same goes for Jon Arryn…Bran was a c-child. A FUCKING CHILD!"

"Mari-"

"It was all a game, wasn't it? A big fat lie. I bet the queen enjoyed to hear how I was falling for you, her lover. Everything you said was apart of her plan to make me suffer. I bet it was a real laugh…playing with my heart and all."

"No, it wasn't like that. I would never do something like that to you," he urged passionately.

"Why not?! After all, you did shove a sword through my father's back." She told him, mocking a smile. Mari really wanted to hurt him…badly.

His face became cold. "You fooled me as well. Tell me is this always how you felt before or after _The King In The North_ shoved his cock inside of you."

She scoffed. "You're sick. I can see where your bastard son gets it from now. Tell me," she mocked, "did Cersei let you keep your balls or did she cut those off too when she led you by your cock all your life?"

"And you say I'm a monster."

"I'm not the villain here!"

"Oh, Yes! Let's go with that tale again! The Kingslayer is always the fucking villain!"

Their voices were now raised, neither one of them cared enough to hide it.

"Aw, poor little spoiled Jaime Lannister! Yes, everyone is calling you a Kingslayer while you say you don't care. You bitch and moan about it every damn minute!"

"At least I don't come from a bloodline of mad people!"

She laughed bitterly. "Shall we go there now?! Your sister is a bitter cunt, so is your bastard son and _your_ dear old father is just as guilty as my father, I haven't fucked my own brother and fallen in love with him! And you say that I'm mad! Go fuck yourself!"

"Go ahead, keep talking, I'll make it worse for you," he warned, his eyes hard and cold.

She gave a mirthless chuckle and stood up. "In the end, Aerys, Tywin, and Cersei were al just runner uppers for the throne and the madness that comes with it. Aerys drove fear into the people, Cersei spread her thighs with her spies, and Tywin used his mind to scare the people into not crossing any one of them. I'm the one you don't want to piss off… you piss me off what do you think I'm going to do to you? You have not seen wicked, but you're about to…_Kingslayer_."

Jaime could see the seriousness and determination in her eyes. His sister, father, and the Mad King all had those two things in their eyes. _Tyrion was right…I should have told her sooner…she'll become just like them and it will all be my fault. _He forced his mind to keep the happy memories of Mari, still alive and free, full of life. He didn't want her to become like this. He couldn't live with himself if he had not at least tried to change her back. Well, that was what he was going to do…after. All he was seeing was red because she had called him by _that_ name.

"That name again. I don't think I'll fuck you after all; the Stark boy had you first, didn't he? I never eat off another man's trencher. Besides, you're not half so lovely woman as my sister, no you're just as mad as you father."

Her hand came in contact with his cheek, his head whipped to the side with his hair in his face. Jaime knew that he had gone too far because she had never gone that far as too insult everything about him in just three short sentences like he had just done to her. He could feel the imprint of her hand on his cheek, knowing that she probably gave him a cut and bruise.

Jaime waited for something. Tears, yells, shouts, sobs, anything! He slowly turned his head back to her. Her stony face reminded him of her brother, Rhaegar's face.

She turned away from him in utter disgust and her face was full of hurt. She sniffled and looked down. "Robb was right about you." She muttered hopelessly. "There is no good inside of you. There is only you, Jaime Lannister…The Kingslayer."

She silently turns around and walks back to her now empty tent. Mari slipped off her clothes and slipped on her pearl nightgown. She crawled into bed and stuffed her face into the furs. She cried silently, letting out the tears she kept in. She had a broken heart. Mari was astonished at herself when she was so cruel towards Jaime.

Mari realized something then as she cried herself to sleep that night.

_I hate him-resent him even, but yet…I am in love with him._

_I was betrayed by the man I love. I had a choice to make back then and now I don't. I choose Robb…my Prince Charming ._

**TBC…**

* * *

**SO yeah Mari is in a really bad place right now and just for a few chapters you guys will feel very bad for her and believe me when I say that I hate it too because I like the fun side of her. There will be confusion, but don't worry because I'll be explaining that confusion during the next chapters. Technically speaking she chose Robb because she still has feelings for him and since Jaime hurt her badly, she chose him instead.**

**Just to be clear, Mari is a little paranoid especially about Cersei because she's out to get her. If you're confused, here let me explain. Just put yourself in Mari's shoes, you just found out that the guy you've been falling hard for has been screwing around with his sister/the woman who has fucked you over and made your miserable so many times. How would you feel? Mari's angry and betrayed because she knows that this has been going on for sometime so she'll wonder if he was thinking about his sister while with her.**

**Explanations next chapter…promise…**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	15. Fifteen

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

He needed her.

He couldn't let her go.

He loved her.

Jaime regretted all those things he had said to her…he didn't want to lose her. Jaime yelled and shouted for the guards. They strode in a few moments later. One of them tall and ugly with ginger hair had punched him in the jaw while the other, who had a fat nose and chubby cheeks with a bald head just laughed at Jaime. They laughed at Jaime when his face went down to the dirt from the hit. He pushed away the anger and shame that came with it. He spit out the blood and looked up at them.

"I want to see the Lady Marianna. Go and rung along now," Jaime demanded.

The ugly man snorted. "That's Princess Marianna."

"I don't care; just let me have an audience with her. I'm demanding it now." He replied in a cold voice, his patience wearing thin. "Refuse me and I'll kill everyone here starting with the ones you care for."

The chubby guard scoffed, "His grace gave us orders."

"And what were those orders," Jaime mocked.

"To not let you see the Queen," the ugly one told him, a cruel smile on his face.

Jaime froze. _No…_ "The Queen?"

"Yes, Princess Marianna, the future Queen in the North. It seems you have a knack for Queens, eh?"

Jaime was silent. _No, no, no, no, no, it can't be true. They are lying to me just like the Stark boy had told them to. They know where to poke and strike at me. Both of my secrets are out which means that word has already gotten to Cersei. She'll be more than in rage when she hears this. My father will surely try to pin her against me and same goes for Tyrion. _Jaime immediately scolded himself for his last thought. _No, Tyrion would never to that to me_

_**Why not? You did the same thing to him once upon a time,**_ a voice inside of his head whispered to him. Jaime pushed his guilty conscience away for a little while because right now he could not show any of his emotions. His thoughts immediately went back to the woman he loves.

"She would never do this to me…" he muttered and then looked up to question the guards, but found that he was now alone in his cage.

_Alone._

* * *

_**TWO DAYS LATER…**_

Mari giggled as she ran from Robb, who was chasing her through the woods as the sunlight poured through them. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. He passionately kissed her beautiful soft pink lips from behind when he set her down on her feet. His arms tightened around her as they stared into the glittering river when they broke apart.

"Tell me about how in the Seven did you managed to have crossed the Frey's bridge," she asked.

He sighed. "We made a deal. One of his sons will be my personal squire, Arya is to marry one of his younger sons while Rickon will marry one his daughters when they both become of age."

She laughed, shaking her head. "They are not going to like that and by 'they' I specifically mean Arya."

He laughed with her and nodded. "I think the same thing about her."

There was a long silence between them. "We'll get them back. I know it."

"You sound confident."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled sweetly at him. "I am confident of you, my Prince Charming. I know that you'll win this war."

He kissed her softly. They broke apart. "I hope so, but first, _we_ need to decide a date for the wedding."

"Of course, my king…later though."

He nodded in understanding then looked down. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and said softly, "Robb? Robb, what is it?"

"Why does Jaime Lannister have a bruise and a cut on his cheek?" he asked, looking up.

She tensed. "He said something about my father and you that I did not like."

"What was it?"

"I-I forgot."

"You're not one to so easily forget something. You're a grudge holder."

"I'm not!" she snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"What?! No, I mean not physically. He would never lay a hand on me. Let's just leave it be."

"I'm going to be your husband. We're getting married. No secrets, you promised me, remember?"

"This is something I would like to keep to myself. Just drop it, ok?!" she urged.

"No, I'm not because you're not ok."

"We had an ugly fight! One of which I do not want to discuss with you! Drop it!" She said angrily. "Why is it so damn important?!"

"Because he's threatening to kill people! He's already escaped once and you almost died because of it!" he shouted, concern and love in his eyes as he looked down at her.

She looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. She had remembered it well. It was one week ago and Mari was going to go to the woods when she heard hooves behind her. She had a black cape on so no one would recognize her in the darkness. The horses came closer to her and she realized that they were running towards her so she ran as well. She dared herself not to look behind her because she knew if she did then she would get trampled by them. She tripped on a branch and immediately fell to the ground face down as they got closer. _Stupid!_ Before she could get up, one of the horses stepped on her ankle thus breaking it. She screeched in pain then looked up at the horse that injured her, galloping away. She felt her heart break once again when she saw Jaime on the horse, riding away with the rest of the freed horses, glancing back only twice at her. She watched him fade away before letting her tears go free. Robb had found her moments later, anger filling his beautiful Northern bearded face.

Robb forced her to look at him, pulling her out of her memories as he told her, "I can't lose you. Especially when I've just got you back."

"I'll tell you…j-just give me time," she whispered.

He pursed his lips, but nodded reluctantly. He kissed her forehead. She gave him a warm smile and said, "I must go to my teacher now."

"Of course, off with you then," he responded.

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Mari walked away from him and back to the camp. _I'm going to be Queen…why am I not as frightened like before? I must put a stop to my thoughts about Jaime, for mine and Robb's sake. _Mari walked to the practice yard and immediately had a sword thrown to her. Her head snapped up and caught the sword in her hand by the handle.

"You're sharp today," he commented, his voice smooth as silk.

She rolled her eyes. _It seems I attract arrogant pricks._ "I have neither time nor the patience to play your games today."

Ser Addam grinned, his white teeth peaking through. He was, in her opinion, one of the prettiest Northern knights she knew. He was tall and somewhat lean, taking the appearance of a brunette Jaime Lannister with sun kissed skin. To her, they looked like twins. Strong jaws, muscular forms, charming smiles, great warriors, hollow cheeks, and mocking voices. Mari thought that they appeared as twins to her because of their growing beards…and because of Jaime seeping into her mind. Ser Addam had grey and daring eyes that made him seem like someone to not fuck with when the sunlight flashed in his eyes.

"No need to be a bitch about it," he responded.

She rolled her eyes and he said, "If you keep rolling those pretty eyes of yours then I'm sure that they'll roll out of their sockets."

She gave a mirthless chuckle then quickly raised her sword to strike him. Judging by his expression, he was astonished at her. He laughed and blocked her strike with his sword.

"Better, my Queen," he mocked.

He moved his sword with hers, trying to find a way to strike her back. She moved gracefully with him, her movements skilled like someone from Braavos. "Good control and body language. Keep your feet apart though."

He moved his foot so that she stepped on it thus making her stumble and then he continued, "Or they'll be able to do that and get the upper hand."

She chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

Before he could gave her witty comeback, she somehow managed to distract him long enough to swing her sword while she used her foot and hooked it on the back of his knee, flipping him over to the ground. He grunted as he fell hard on his back. She towered over him, a victorious smirk on her pale face as she said, "Tip for later, never turn your back on your enemy."

They heard a roar of laughter and turned their heads to Malith, who laughed, "You, one of the greatest fighters, was defeated by a woman. No offense, Mari."

"None taken," she shrugged. Mari had confided in Malith, telling him everything about her. She knew that it was foolish, but she had to talk to someone that she could trust and he was one of those people. He was definitely shocked, but then after he put the pieces together, realization slapped him in the face and understanding came forth. He vowed to keep her secret to the grave and beyond.

She held out her hand, but he refused it which made her roll her eyes at his pride. Ser Addam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "I must admit, Your Grace, that you fight like your brother."

"I really hope you're not talking about Viserys," she deadpanned.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, dear Gods, no! Prince Rhaegar, you fight just like him."

"Thanks. Good to know that I'm going to die someday."

"If you say so," he said.

"He's right, you know," Malith said. "You fight just like him."

"Yeah, I bet all the women of the Seven Kingdoms will be swooning over me." She said sarcastically.

"No, but the men will if they have not already," Ser Addam said.

She sighed. "Well, this was fun."

"How so, my Queen?" Ser Addam asked curiously.

"Because she got to kick your ungrateful arrogant knight ass," Malith responded for her.

She laughed and said, "That is true. You see, ser, you are now the reason, a smile is on my face."

"Oh, yes, I am grateful. I'll be sure to tell all the children that they can come out now since the Wicked Queen is gone."

"The Wicked Queen, eh?" Malith questioned.

He shrugged. "Makes sense when you think about it. Her father was the Mad King so why can't she be the Wicked Queen."

"And Cersei Lannister is the Evil Queen then, huh?" she asked.

He nodded and then said, "But what would her little shit of a son be called then?"

She shrugged. "The Boy King, of course."

She turned to leave, but then turned to them and warned somewhat playfully yet seriously, "The Queen may be evil, but I am wicked and wicked always wins. You should be careful around me since I may be going mad someday."

She walked to Robb's tent instead of hers because she really didn't want to have the same feeling she always had ever since she was a little. The feeling of abandonment. She had issues with that and commitment. _Yup, in Tyrion's words…I am one fucked up girl. I miss him more than ever. If I had the chance, I would go to him and stay by his side. _

_What I once used to dream, I now dread. If I keep on going on my adventure to seek freedom then surely I might as well sign my death over to them. I'll get my chance to be free and then I'll take it and get on a ship far away from Essos…maybe I'll go and find my family. I last heard that my sister was with child and married to Khal Drogo, who had madly fallen in love with her. _

_It seems no one could resist the pull of a Targaryen._

Mari laughed to herself then stopped when she entered the tent and saw the distraught looks on Robb, Catelyn, Theon, and the head guard's faces. She furrowed her brows and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You should tell her, Robb," Theon said.

Robb closed his eyes and Catelyn agreed softly, "She has a right to know. It concerns her as well."

"Please, stop talking as if I weren't here right in front of all of you." Mari snapped coldly.

Robb opened his eyes and straightened up; the tent was dim because the sun had just set. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "It's nothing."

"Clearly, it's not nothing when both your mother _and_ Theon agree on something." She responded. "I know I haven't been honest with you, but that does not give you the right to decide on what I need to know and what I shouldn't know. I decide my own fate, Robb. Tell me or I'll just find out myself."

Robb held an impassive expression on his face as he told her, "Fine, you want to know then you shall. Come."

She followed him out of the tent and deep into the woods. She didn't bother to ask him where they were going, knowing that he wouldn't give her a straight answer. They came across a row of bodies wrapped in a dirty white sheet, blood staining them. She counted them and counted about twenty. She shook her head and asked, "What do these…what does this have to do with me?"

"They're the people that the Kingslayer killed in the last two days."

Her breath caught in her throat and guilt washed over her. She was afraid to ask, but she had to know for sure. "Why?"

"Because they would not let him see you. He repaid the debt that they owed him." He turned to her. "I've been doing everything I can to hide this from you."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you would condemn yourself into thinking that somehow this was your fault and taking blame for their deaths."

"You're right. I do blame myself for the lives of twenty people because while I was…you should've told me."

"I saw no reason to tell you then. Is there a reason why I should've told you?"

She turned her head to him, taking her eyes off the bodies laid out in front of her. She then turned around and strode away from him in anger. She wasn't angry at Robb, but at the fact that he was right about her. She did feel responsible for their deaths, but not enough to where she would go to him. She lost any feeling of love and compassion that she had for Jaime when he broke her heart twice. Once with the lies and the other with leaving her alone once again.

She went to her tent and was surprised to see Catelyn standing there. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and opened her mouth to speak, but Catelyn spoke first, "I know that you're angry, but I know how dangerous Jaime Lannister truly is especially when he's in love. He threw my son from a tower for love and now he's taken the innocent lives of twenty people. I am advising you to let him see you so that this madness will stop. Robb is already stressed out enough as it is from the war and he does not need Jaime Lannister's infatuation with you clouding his judgment." Catelyn came closer and held Mari's hands, reminding her of her mother. "You have become like a daughter to him and soon you will be in the eyes of the Gods, but you will also be Queen as well. Queens defend their people and those people were your people as well as Robb's. It is your duty to defend the weak and protect them, guide them, be a mother towards them, and a friend. You must go to him."

A single tear rolled down Mari's face and she said coldly, "I cannot. If you know the pain he has caused me then you would understand why I cannot go to him and see his face ever again. When you see him, Lady Stark, be sure to tell him that for me. He cannot begin to know how much I have grown to hate him. I want to kill him…for my family and the people that he hurt-the innocents. It hurts to think that I want to kill the man I loved. If I see him, I'll fall for him and I want Robb, not him. Robb and only Robb."

Catelyn turned without another word and left. Mari slipped into her night clothes and into bed, falling asleep rather quickly. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach still not satisfied.

When morning had come, the screams were heard just for her. She received the news that had truly broken her most of all and made her hate Ja- The Kingslayer. _He had done this on purpose because I defied him once again. _

_I am the reason that the guard that was on guard duty died…I am the reason that The Kingslayer's cousin died as well…and I am the reason that Malith was killed._

_Wherever I go, death follows and comes knocking at the castle doors… _

_I deserve to be alone._

**TBC…**

**UGH! I just really want to get to the happier chapter because now we're in the SAD part of this story and it's really depressing. So next chapter, we'll see what happened when Jaime escapes, not in his POV. Mari is very depressed and angry. Robb tries to cheer her up. But it's going to be a short chapter because it'll be all about Mari since Jaime has escaped for the second time.**

**I hate it when my OC'S fight, it tears me up just writing about it because I'm so wary if you all will love or hate or both. Anyways I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


End file.
